24 Tony and Michelle: Africa
by KRZK
Summary: Post season 4 Tony and Michelle are getting on with their lives but their new client isn't all that he seems and working alone may be more dangerous than working for the government.
1. Chapter 1

'It doesn't matter how far you run your past always catches up with you.'

Chapter 1

The warm morning sun streamed through the open curtains, gliding across the room and wrapping the wrought iron queen sized bed in a bright wave of delicate white light. On top of the well worn mattress, an angel lay peacefully on her side, her knees curled in slightly towards her chest. A white sheet draped itself over the small of her back leaving her shoulders exposed to the middle of the bed. Her left hand rested under her cheek as it cupped her right hand in its palm. A strand of dark curly hair had fallen during the night and was resting across her eye. As she lay there, oblivious to the world around her, her dreams filled with relief and satisfaction. It had been so long since he had held her, since she had felt his skin, warm and comforting, against hers. Many a night she had laid awake, longing for his touch. Her bed always felt so empty without him there. She replayed every detail from last night in slow motion, the awkwardness, the suspense, the first touch, feeling him inside of her, his hands combing through her hair and kissing her neck as she climaxed, his arms around her as he held her tight afterwards, the sound of his voice when he told her he loved her.

Beside her lay the figure of a male, strong, late 30's, the remnants of an athletic build drowned in bourbon, with slender black curls and a rugged scar down the left side of his neck. His thoughts also revisiting the precious moments they had spent in each others arms the night before, remembering her sweet scent, the curl of her lip when she smiled and the glint in her eye when she was embarrassed. He lay there watching her body rise and fall subtly as she breathed gently in the morning air. His fingers recalled the feel of her skin from the night before, so silky and warm. He wanted to reach out and touch her, to run his fingers up and down her long sleek body from her hips to her shoulders and back again, to roll her over and hold her face in his hand, to brush back her silky brown hair revealing her warm brown eyes beneath and to feel her blood filled lips against his but he was afraid she would melt if he touched her. Was this just an illusion? A cruel dream sent to torture his lonely soul some more. He feared that when he woke and reality returned that it would it all just disappear.

In the distance a lawn mower could be heard and the sound of the local kids piling into minivans before their weekly soccer games. As he looked around the bedroom he noticed the large pile of clothes that had been built up in the corner, he had been meaning to wash them for almost a month now. In the wall above the dresser by the door, there were three distinct holes born of despair late one night. He didn't think he would ever be at the time but now he was glad he'd rethought it out at the last moment and had decided after that night to keep his gun in the kitchen draw just in case. Closing his eyes to wash the memory away, he opened them again and found himself looking to where the pizza boxes and empty bourbon cans littered the floor accompanied by several stains on the carpet from where they had spilled out. The house had not been vacuumed or dusted in weeks and the air was stale. Embarrassed by what he saw he realised that he needed do some cleaning, she didn't deserve to come home to this and he knew he needed to do right by her. He kissed her gently on the cheek and carefully got out of bed. After pulling on some pants he'd found lying on the floor he opened the bedroom window to let in some fresh air and picked up the pile of old clothes before quietly shutting the bedroom door as he left to place them in the laundry.

The woman began to stir, pulling the sheet over her chest and tucking it under her arm as she sat up and looked around. The bed was still warm where he had been lying beside her. She could see some of the old clothes thrown into the bottom of the cupboard in a rushed effort to clean up and an empty spot on the rug where a pizza box had once lived. Slowly she began to remember where she was. She noticed the open window, and the bottle of air freshener on the ledge. She smiled, it was the same thoughtfulness that made him so endearing and first caused her to fall in love with him. Her clothes had been picked up off the floor and were neatly folded and placed at the end of the bed so she would have something to wear when she woke up. As she glanced back across the room, she noticed the picture on the nightstand. He stood behind her with his arms wrapped lovingly around her. She was wearing her long white wedding gown, and he was neatly dressed in his black tuxedo. That day seemed so far away and for a moment, she wondered if they would ever be that truly happy ever again. As her finger traced over the photo and slid down towards the ebony bedside table, she noticed the distinct sticky ring that sat in front of the picture, once occupied by an overused whisky glass. She circled the ring with her finger imagining all the nights that he had drunk himself to sleep. Her heart ached at how she had hurt him when she'd left, how he had hurt her. Could they really put it behind them? Taking a deep breath to compose herself she could smell something cooking in the kitchen. Pulling on his shirt which was draped across the end of the bed, she went to see if she could find him.

The bedroom opened up into the hallway that linked it to the kitchen just around the corner and she could see the washing machine spinning in the laundry opposite. She smiled, appreciating the gesture. Moving forward just a little before pausing, she leaned into the wall as she watched him picking up the empty beer bottles and chip packets from the lounge, and straightening up the magazines. After placing them in the bin, he moved over to the kitchen where he had something bubbling on the stove. All hesitation gone, she snuck up behind him and placed her arms around his waist, pulling him tight against her and kissing him gently on his neck.

"Oh!" he said, startled, reaching for a cloth to clean up the water he'd just spilt, "I didn't think you'd be up so soon." He quickly looked around the room to see if there was anything he had forgotten. He felt as nervous as a school boy.

"I got lonely" she answered hesitantly as she pushed her cheek into his back and wrapped her arms tighter around his waist.

"I'm sorry."

"I take it you had a good reason for leaving me all alone."

"I thought you'd like something to eat."

"What did you have in mind?" He could feel her smiling, he loved it when she smiled and he could imagine the way her eyes lit up and the twist of her lip.

"Look Michelle." He said turning around to face her, God she was beautiful, standing there in his white shirt, barely covering her gorgeous behind as it showed off her long tanned legs, the undone buttons at the top of the shirt revealing the tantalising glimpse of the supple breasts beneath. Every instinct in his body told him to take her, to satisfy the fire she ignited inside of him. Biting his lip as he pushed the desire deep inside he continued, "I'm sorry if I took things too far last night…" He knew she had been through a lot lately. She had watched him die yesterday and she'd been placed in the same position that had seen him sent to jail two years earlier. Added to that there had been little chance to talk about what had happened when they had last been together. He had caused a lot of damage and it was going to take everything he had to earn back her trust. Before she had woken, he had left a message for the fiery red-haired bartender that sometimes shared his bed, to tell her that it was over and not to come home, a benign gesture considering she had walked out on him the morning before.

"Last night was perfect." Her soft voice comforted him, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." He said, pulling her closer. It was nice to have her in his arms again.

"What are you cooking?" She asked, looking into the pot.

"I wasn't sure what you'd like" He said stirring the contents with one hand and shaking the pan on the hot plates with the other, "So I made scrambled eggs and bacon just the way you like it." He said, biting his lip like a school boy waiting for his teacher to mark his oral report.

"I forgot how much you spoil me." She said, moving away to help grab the plates and glasses.

"Uh, not those ones." He gestured, grabbing the ones from under the far cupboard and placing the glasses she had grabbed, putting them in the sink to be washed. She just smiled. He was trying so hard. She placed the clean glasses on the table and poured some orange juice as he brought the plate of scrambled eggs and bacon over.

The kitchen table was small and round with four rickety old chairs squished around the edges. Michelle sat down first. Tony placed the plate down in front of her then sat down in the chair opposite. There was an awkward silence as he watched her eating, hoping she was pleased. She swallowed a mouthful of scrambled eggs and smiled shyly like a deer in headlights.

"What's wrong?" She whispered, the last fork full of egg still rolling around on her tongue as she covered her mouth with her hand in embarrassment.

"Nothing" he smirked, rubbing his chin and trying to hide his grin. She was so beautiful. "I was just thinking." He told her as he reached out, scooped up a fork full of eggs himself, and let it hang in mid air. She smiled, the innocent smile of a child who didn't understand the joke. He loved that about her.

"Tell me." She insisted, trying to break the ice.

"Remember I told you that when you left everything just fell apart…"

"Mmm…" She listened intently. Watching her fork chase the food around her plate, too scared to look him in the eye.

"Well, things got pretty dark for me, a lot darker than you'll probably ever know about…"

"Tony I…" She didn't really want to go there. These last few months had been so painful the last thing she wanted to do was dredge them up again. Why wreck a beautiful morning with regrets?

"No Michelle, I don't blame you, you had every right to leave me when you did." He took her hands in his and focused on her eyes, looking for any sign that he was screwing things up again. "What I'm trying to say is that I never thought I'd be lucky enough to experience this again, sitting here at the table with you, just eating breakfast."

"Tony." She blushed, she didn't know what to say. He held her hand so tight that she had to fight the urge to pull away.

"You make me want to be a better person Michelle." He told her, placing a hand on her cheek to prove to her how much she meant to him.

"I don't know what to say?"

"It's okay Michelle, you don't need to say anything."

"No, please Tony I think I do." She said as she took a deep breath, squeezing his hands and placing her right hand on his cheek in symmetry with his. Tony sat up a little straighter, he wasn't sure where she was going with this. "I'm so sorry that things turned out the way they did. There wasn't a day that passed where I didn't replay everything that happened in my mind. Whether or not I should have tried harder, I could see you were hurting Tony but I just couldn't breathe. I needed some space"

"I know sweetheart, I know." He moved the chair beside her so he could brush the tears that had started falling down her face and to hold her close.

"Maybe If I was a better wife, or if…"

"Oh sweetheart, no." He pulled her closer and kissed her on the forehead. "Listen to me okay, this was not your fault. It was my fault. I pushed you away."

"But If I hadn't made the decision to go into that hotel then you would never have had to do what you did…"

"Sweetheart, there was no way you could have known what was going to happen. If I had to do it over again I wouldn't change a thing."

"Don't say that Tony." She felt like she was betraying him all over again.

"Michelle, if I had to make the same decision I'd still put you before the job. You mean everything to me, you always have." She pushed her plate away and started crying uncontrollably. He sensed there was something deeper going on. So he held her tight until she was ready to talk. He had put her threw enough and he was willing to wait as long as it was going to take. If they were going to work, they needed to have a clean slate.

"Things fell apart for me too Tony. It wasn't easy walking away."

"I'll never forgive myself for putting you through that." He said wiping some more tears from her face.

"You weren't the only one to blame Tony. I kept secrets from you too."

"Shhh. None of that matters now."

"Oh god Tony, I'm so sorry, I let you down."

"Oh Michelle. No" What could she have done that was so bad, he already knew that she had been faithful while he was inside and after they separated. Nothing she had done could have warranted this. "It's okay honey, It's okay." He tried to clean her face and calm her down but it wasn't working, he was getting worried. "Talk to me sweetheart, please your scaring me."

"I'm so sorry.."

"Whatever it is we can work through it."

"You don't understand Tony." She pulled away from him and stood up to look out the window. Her eyes closed, her heart pounding in her chest she put her head in her hands and cried, "I lost the baby."

"Baby?" Tony sat back a moment. What was she talking about? He had so many questions, when was she pregnant? Why didn't she tell him? He stood up and went to stand behind her. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Michelle?"

"It was just after I left" She began, "I wanted that baby so much, and I wanted to tell you but things between us were so messed up and then we had that fight…"

"Oh god Michelle I'm so sorry. I should have been there for you." Michelle didn't know what to say or do, she felt so exposed, but she was glad he knew, he deserved to know, not so he would feel guilty but because it was his child too.

"Oh Tony…"

"Shh. It's okay Michelle, it'll be ok. Whatever happened it's all in the past. We've both said and done things that we regret but the important thing is that there are no secrets between us now so we can have a fresh start." She nodded in agreement, she knew he was right and she was already starting to feel calmer. "It's going to be okay." He promised her.

"I know, I know" His embrace made her feel so safe, like a little girl in her daddy's arms.

"I'm going to make us some coffee." He interrupted, he still had questions but didn't want to push it, "Then we can talk, or not talk all right. It's up to you."

"I'd like that, to talk I mean." She smiled looking at her cold eggs and taking a deep breath.

"Are you going to be okay?" He double checked before leaving her, grabbing the nearby tissue box and handing it to her.

"I'm fine. Go." She took the tissue from his hand and went to wash her face.

"I'm sorry I broke down like that." She apologised as she took the coffee from him and sat down on the couch, "I guess being here with you is just bringing it all back for me."

"I can understand that." He said sitting down beside her. "I'm here for you Michelle and I'll always be here for you no matter what. I swear to you that all that drinking and everything else that happened is behind me now. I don't ever intend on being that man again."

"I appreciate that." She said taking a sip, the caffeine surging through her veins like an instant rush. "Since we're talking and being honest, do you have any questions?"

"We don't have to do this now." He insisted, his need to know more could wait.

"No, it's okay." She insisted, "It's actually making me feel more at ease, talking about it I mean. It's no longer this big secret that I have to keep from everyone."

"I don't know where to begin or what to say…"

"I know" she sad, swiping the tissue across her nose, grabbing the dry tears as they absorbed into her skin. "It took me a while to get use to it as well."

"I'm just glad you're okay. Michelle." Tony said trying not to make too big a deal of it, "You are okay aren't you?" Tony wasn't a fool, he knew there could be serious complications from miscarrying, not to mention the reason behind the miscarriage and if she'd ever be able to get pregnant again, "Can you still have children?" Then Tony realised that it sounded pushy, "I didn't mean that, I meant..."

"No, it's okay really." She comforted him. "Remember I told you about the outbreak in DC."  
"Before we met."  
"And that things got out of hand and in the chaos a guy fired into the crowd,

"I remember you telling me you were shot." His blood boiled when he'd heard that story, the thought of her injured, that he may never have met her.  
"The doctors said it left some scar tissue, that's why they said I miscarried, but that it doesn't mean I won't ever have a child, just that it might take a while before I conceive again and that when I do I need to be careful."

"Oh my god sweetheart I'm so sorry." Tony just sat back. It was a lot to take in. "How do you feel about that?"

"I'm still getting use to it, I always thought I wanted kids, I just never considered that there would be this big an obstacle in the way. You know. I mean you grow up as a little girl planning your wedding and how many kids you're going to have, it all looks so easy on TV."

"I know we never really had a serious conversation about children. I guess we were both so invested in our careers that we thought we had plenty of time to think about it later."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm trying to say that with everything that's happened lately I've re-evaluated some of my priorities…"

"Tony..." this was all starting to move way to fast. She'd only just gotten back together, what if he couldn't change? What if things went back to how they had been before?

"What I mean is, whatever you decide, if you'd like to try again I'm here for you. Ok."

"That means a lot to me. Thank you." Tony put his coffee mug on the table and grabbing hers, placed it beside his. Then taking her hand and placing his on her cheek he leaned in and kissed her. At first she resisted not sure it was the right time but almost momentarily she let her guard down and kissed him back. Caught up in the moment he gently lowered her back onto the couch and began to unbutton her blouse.

"I'm sorry." He said realising he had taken a liberty that wasn't offered, letting his primitive urges get the better of him.

"Don't stop." She whispered, surprised herself as she gave into temptation and started undoing his jeans.

The quaint little café diner was unusually quiet tonight. The waitress kept herself busy serving meals and refilling the salt and pepper shakers. He came here every night, his own little ritual, not just for the food which was of the highest quality but because truth be told he loved watching Maggie at work. She was always so graceful, the way she moved, the way she always made you feel welcome. He had no one else, no family, no friends, to him Maggie was as close to home as he could get. He scooped up another fork full of the fettuccini cabonara and placed it in his mouth as he watched the man enter. Medium height, dark coat and a serious demeanour he was exactly as the man had described. He swallowed his pasta. It was almost seven o'clock. He allowed himself one hour for dinner and then he had to return to his studies. His parents had saved up enough money for him to go to university in America, studying molecular physics. He did well and understood most of the coursework but that perfect score always eluded him. The man sat down opposite him.

"Hi hon. Can I get you anything?" Maggie smiled as she came over with a cup and a pot of coffee.

"No. Thank you." The man replied coldly.

"Well. Let me know if you change your mind." She smiled at him, giving him a wink as she walked over to the bench to put the coffee pot back. Damn it. He though to himself, why didn't he smile back.

"Do you understand your instructions?"  
"Yes."  
"We'll be in contact." He wondered if this guy ever practiced small talk. He placed the paper bag under the table then stood up and left.

"What if…" He had no way of contacting them, what if something went wrong? But the man left without even turning around. He kicked the bag closer with his foot then reached down and picked it up. The crisp fifty and hundred dollar notes looked like a pot of gold, more money than he'd ever seen in his life, more than enough to pay back his parents and to buy his own home, one Maggie would approve of. He closed the bag up quickly and pushed aside his plate.

"Thanks." He smiled at her, handing her a twenty.

"Same time tomorrow."  
"Tomorrow. Yes." He nodded then left.

- 12 -


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next three months came and went before they knew it. Michelle had handed in her resignation, against Bills wishes, and together they started their own personal security consultancy agency. To make sure their fresh start was whole they had purchased a modern, open plan three bedroom house on the edge of town complete with a large study converted into their main office and a view of the mountains in the far distance from their back porch. Business was booming thanks to old contacts and they had more clients than they could handle but they didn't mind. Life was back to normal, at least their version of normal, and they were happy. Nothing else mattered.

"We got a call today from a Jeremy Stutter from Delton Enterprises. They'd like to meet with us." She told him as he put his keys and wallet on the desk and sorted through the mail.

"Delton Enterprises. I've never heard of them." He told her as he put down the mail and handed her, her Chinese order.

"I did some checking. They own a gold mining operation in South Africa, Johannesburg." Michelle took the mail off of the table and placed it in the 'to do' tray on her desk. The office was moderate, located of the side of the kitchen, it's open layout suiting their needs perfectly. They spent a lot of time there, researching, creating presentations and finding solutions. They almost spent more time in their study than in their bedroom.

"Johannesburg?" Tony thought aloud. Occasionally their work as security consultants took them out of the country, often for weeks at a time while they helped implement some of their plans. Their life was just as full on as when they had worked for CTU but at least they weren't caught up in governmental conspiracies. Tony sat down on the edge of the desk and started eating from the little white box. "Any idea what they want?"

"He wouldn't say but I made an appointment to go and see them downtown for two o'clock tomorrow afternoon."

"Anything else?"

"Mmm." She said, leaning back in her chair and taking a bite of the mini dim sim. "Gas bills due."

"I'll pay it tomorrow. I promise."

"Did you bring the papers?" Michelle asked as Tony sat in the drivers seat of their new SUV negotiating the traffic. It was heavier than usual this morning and they were already running behind. She'd tried to tell him that it would be a mistake, although her protests were very light-hearted, but Tony had joined her in the shower anyway. She'd barely had enough time to dry her hair and put some makeup on but somehow she had managed.

"There right there in my briefcase." Tony answered, nodding to the case behind his seat. "Damn this traffic."

"Don't worry, we're making good time." She lied to him looking at her watch. They were only five minutes late and they only had another three blocks to go. Michelle checked her lipstick in the mirror and straightened her shirt. "What?" She blushed as he watched her every move.

"Nothing." He teased, biting his lip then pushing his lower lip out with his tongue. He looked away as he scoffed. The light turned green and as he changed gears and hit the accelerator, he bit his lip again, grinning.

"What?"

"You're so organised. What would I do without you?"

"Don't sell yourself short Tony. I learned from the best."

"Well. I'd like to shake his hand."

"Oh." Michelle gasped as she slapped him. "I'll let him know. Maybe I can arrange a meeting and he could give you a few pointers."

"I'd like that." Tony grinned as he dodged the car beside him who had veered a bit to close for comfort. Michelle gave him one last glance then looked out of the window. "I think this is it." She gestured to the taller building in the middle. All concrete and windows like the others. 'Practical but not pretty' someone had once told her, and they were right. Apart from the large sign that read 'Delton Enterprises' it was identical to the buildings beside it. A well dressed attendant stood in front of the door and there were potted palms on either side in an attempt to add some homely touches.

"I see it." Tony looked for a place to park and pulled in three spaces ahead of the building. "Are you ready?"

"Let's go." She nodded, grabbing his case from behind the seat. As they walked towards the main doors Tony took Michelle's hand and squeezed it lightly. She squeezed back, acknowledging that they were in this together.

"Good morning sir, ma'am" The attendant greeted them, opening the door as they approached.

"Thank you." Michelle replied as Tony hung back allowing Michelle to walk through first then followed close behind.

"Ma'am." Tony mimicked.

"What's wrong with that?"  
"Nothing." He smiled, "It's just the way he said it…."

"Good morning sir, ma'am how may I help you today?" The receptionist interrupted him before he could continue. Tony looked at Michelle and grinned, trying to hold in the chuckle in his head. Michelle gave him a nudge in the ribs to encourage him to keep it straight. "Good morning." Michelle took over. We're here to see Mr Delton."

"Did you have an appointment?"

"Yes. For 2pm."

"Ah. Ms Dessler and Mr Almeida. They are waiting for you. Just go around the corridor to the elevators and you'll find them on the third floor."

"Thankyou." Tony said, following close behind Michelle.

"Are you going to behave now?"  
"Yes ma'am" He promised, crossing his heart with his hand as they entered the elevators. She loved his quirky side, he didn't show it often enough.

They were alone in the elevator and the ride was slow. A strand of her hair had fallen out of place and sat on her shoulder. He reached out and grabbed it, letting the hair rub between his fingers as its silky texture caressed his fingertips. Her neck exposed he caught a whiff of her perfume, woodlands musk, not strong but powerful. He breathed it in deep, letting it fill his lungs, taking her inside of him. She bit her lip trying to remain composed; she didn't look at him instead fixating on a tiny brown spot on the floor. He brushed the hair back into place and she reached up, their hands touching. Tony closed his eyes and wished he was back in the shower, sponge in his hand as the soap suds trickled down her back and over her shoulder. Her head cocked to the left as she allowed him access to her neck. He'd massaged the sponge over her shoulder in small circular motions before making his way over the top, and down towards the front. Her breast, full and excited welcomed his touch as the sponge approached and he made sure he didn't miss a single inch. Then moving down towards her belly button she placed her hand on his and helped guide it. Kissing her neck gently he dropped the sponge and let his hands rest on her stomach. She turned around to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck, her back pressed hard against the glass shower screen door. Tony bit his lip as he played with her hair, then ran his hands down her arms before coming to rest on her hips. They stood there, seconds feeling like minutes, then she leaned in and kissed him. He grabbed her by the hips and gently lifted her up onto him. The water enhancing the pleasure as it trickled over them both. Although endurance was never a problem it always felt like it was over way too soon. They held each other close then, before realising the time and making a mad rush to get dressed and ready before it was too late. As the elevator chimed and the doors opened Tony took a deep breath and refocused his attention. The sooner they were finished here, the quicker they would be back home.

"Mr Almeida, Ms Dessler." The young man in his twenties greeted them, tall and lanky in a dark navy suit. "I'm Jeremy Stutter. Thank you for meeting with us today." He said shaking their hands.

"You're welcome." Tony took command, "I thought we were meeting Mr Delton today."

"Unfortunately he's been called away on some pressing matters." He informed them, a little nervously, "And if you don't mind." He continued, "I have a pressing matter to get back to so myself, so if we can make this short."

"Not a problem." Tony agreed, it suited him too.

"As requested here is a copy of our company profile, personal reports, and other documents that might be of assistance to you."

"Thankyou." Michelle said grabbing the large stack of papers.

"If you could just give us a brief run down of the situation." Tony always liked to hear it in their own words, sometimes the finer details could be lost in translation. You could tell a lot about someone through their inflictions and mannerisms.

"Of course." He said, motioning for them to take a seat opposite him in his office."

"We run our company from here but we have several sub offices all over the world. At the moment we are having some trouble with our Johannesburg operation."

"What kind of trouble?" Michelle asked.

"We've lost eight personal in the last three months. Two from heart attacks, three were taken hostage never to be seen again and three who were executed."

"Executed?" Tony shifted in his seat,

"Yes." Jeremy Stutter continued, "In addition to that, we've had numerous death threats including to the chief executives families. This is a multi billion dollar corporation Mr Almeida and Mr Delton will not be bullied into handing over his company to a bunch of thieves and looters."

"Understood." Tony said, rubbing his chin, "When do we meet Mr Delton?"

"Currently he is in Johannesburg. He is happy to meet with you but it will have to be in Africa I'm afraid for now any questions or assistance you need you can go through me"

"In the meantime is there anyone who can give us a look at your operation? To help us get a feel for what is going on here?"

"Yes. Of course. Nicole here is my assistant. She can get you whatever you need."

"Thankyou. I understand that this is an urgent matter. We'll be in touch in a day or so." Tony confirmed.

"I appreciate that. The sooner this is dealt with the better." Jeremy said standing up to show them out.

"This way." Nicole said, escorting them down the corridor and around the corner. Tall, lean and well tanned she was the kind of secretary that men dreamed about in Hollywood movies, and she knew it too. Michelle looked to see Tony's reaction, and was pleased when she noted that he was paying more attention to the large photo wall of what looked like the board of directors and numerous influential political and business leaders. She knew their connection was too deep to be jealous. As she looked around she couldn't help but notice the large glass walls and decorated doors signifying old money and lots of it. The people walked around with straight backs trying to be dignified but they rarely made eye contact, instead walking past them as if they weren't there, a quality Tony had never trusted.

"Very upmarket. Isn't it?" Tony whispered to Michelle. "I bet they need to make a request to have a bathroom break." He teased.

"Shhh." She said, subtly squeezing his hand to remind him, "Diplomatic, remember."

"I know, I know. Mind my manners."

"Stop it." She grinned.

"Yes ma'am." He smiled.

"Here you go." The assistant said, holding open the door to the elevator after she had shown them around.

"Thank you." Michelle shook her hand, "We'll be in touch."

"Anything you need just call. I'm on extension 43."

"Extension 43. I'll keep that in mind."

The doors closed behind them and they found themselves alone once again. "So what do you think?"  
"I'm not sure?. I get a bad feeling about his one." Tony admitted.

"Whatever's going on here it's fair to say it's big. We could always say no." Michelle suggested.

"Let's look at the profile, maybe we can find a way to help without getting involved."

"You're a soft touch Tony Almeida. Don't ever let anyone tell you any different."

- 7 -


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Michelle took advantage of the beautiful day and decided to sit outside on the entertainment deck as she looked over the files. It was full of newspaper clippings, ransom notes, photos of families and even a video from the kidnappers. The case was a complete mess. These poor people, their families. What they must be going through. Tony sat with her, but darted in and out as he kept an eye on the lunch which roasted nicely in the oven.

"It seems to be the work of one, maybe two local insurgent groups." Michelle surmised.

"I agree," Tony said returning again, standing behind her he handed her a glass of champagne and started massaging her shoulders.

"Mmm. That feels nice."

"I'm glad you like it."

"What's for lunch?"  
"You'll see." Tony said, looking over the data. "I can already see a few tactical suggestions we can make to help prevent further loss of personal." Tony acknowledged, changing the subject.

"So are we taking the case?" Michelle asked.

"We're taking the case." Tony confirmed. "You know what this means don't you."

"Johannesburg." Michelle didn't know why, they'd travelled overseas for work before but this time felt different.

"Are you okay with that?" Tony asked, sensing she wasn't overly enthused.

"I'm fine. I guess I just got used to being at home. I thought we'd have more time together before we had to take on such a big case like this again."

"We don't have to take it. I can tell them no thank you."

"Don't be silly. It's a good case."

"I'm not going to take it if it makes you miserable."

"I'm just tired, we should take it."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure."

"All right. I'll call Mr Stutter back and get him to set up a meeting with Delton." Tony kissed her on the forehead and went back in to check on the oven. "Stay right here." He told her. Michelle didn't know how to respond so she just relaxed back into the chair and kept sipping on her champagne. As she looked out onto the mountains, at the birds flying in the distance and the tiny animals scurrying across the desert she thought about how perfect life was here.

Michelle could hear the music from the cd Tony had put on as it made its way through the house. It was Johnny Cash, a favourite of his and hers but this particular song caught her attention, for the first time she was truly listening to lyrics. She listened to it closely. 'Because you're mine… I walk the line… Yes I'll admit that I'm a fool for you… Because your mine… I walk the line… I keep you on my mind both day and night… and through my happiness I know that I am right… Because your mine… I walk the line… For you I'd try and turn the tide…" He'd sung it to her many times before but this time, listening to it Michelle realised that it epitomised his feelings for her perfectly. With her he was found, without her he was lost. Her heart filled with warm emotions she put the champagne glass to her mouth and smiled. She decided to go and show him her appreciation. Entering the house, she expected to see him in the kitchen, serving lunch, but he wasn't there.

"Tony" She called out searching for him but there was no answer. Walking towards the other end of the house her heart skipped a beat as she put a hand to her mouth trying to hold in a gasp. There on the floor were a hundred red rose petals scattered everywhere leading to the round dinning table complete with white table cloth, candles, and flowers. Tony stood beside the table with the bottle of wine in his hand and the cheekiest grin on his face.

"More wine?"

"What is this?" She beamed.  
"I thought I'd spoil you a little. Did you like my choice of music?"  
"It's perfect, it's all perfect." She blushed. Just then the music changed and 'Man in Black' started to play. Tony held out a hand towards her,

"Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to." She smiled reaching out to take his hand. He grabbed her glass and placed it on the table, then placing his right hand in hers and his left around her waist he pulled her close. As they danced across the floor they gazed into each others eyes and rocked each other in their arms. Tony twirled her around then brought her in close again. As he dipped her, her tight black blouse threatened to reveal her breasts and the sight of her hair as he flicked her back up was captivating. She looked into his eyes and moved in to kiss him. She could barely breathe her heart was beating so fast. He kissed her back and they stopped dancing as they held each others heads in their hands, kissing passionately. Tony picked her up and took her in his arms.

"What about dinner?" She asked.

"Let it go cold." He smiled as he navigated his way down the hallway.

Laying her gently onto the bed he traced his hand slowly from down the centre of her neck, past her breasts to her pelvis before following the contours of her left hip around the side and down along her thigh. He kissed her kneecaps. Then her belly button, then each breast before kissing her neck. His hand now on her face, his thumb traced the line of her lips. She reached out and sucked on his finger before he withdrew it to brush back her hair from her forehead. She reached up and grabbed his collar, pulling him closer as she lifted her right leg towards him. He grinned then continued kissing her on the lips. She reached down with her hand, caressing the hair on his chest. Lower and lower she stroked until she reached his belt. Slowly and skilfully, she undid his belt and unzipped his pants as his tongue rolled around inside her mouth. Grabbing her hair again he continued to kiss her neck as she held him in her hands. She could feel the blood rushing to support it and with every stroke he kissed her more passionately. He started to undo her buttons and she helped him lift her shirt over her head leaving her in just a tiny black bra. Her skirt and pantyhose were the next to go. He pulled the zip down slowly and shimmed the skirt past her hips and over her feet before it was thrown on the floor. The pantyhose however did not survive the passionate rush that followed, she'd have to buy another pair. Laying in nothing but her underwear she closed her eyes as Tony moved his hand up the inside of her calve, past her thigh and to her. His hand on top his thumb stroked vibrantly back and forth igniting her inner fire further. Her back arched, inviting him in as he kissed her panty line. Then he moved his way back up, his hand on her neck again as he slid his other hand under her panties and inside of her. He knew just how she liked it. She leaned in, taking his head in her hands and kissing him as he opened her up and slid himself inside of her, stroking her hair in perfect rhythm with his thrusts. She played with his hair, her nails digging into his back as she helped him drive deeper and deeper inside of her. As the end drew closer she flipped him over, her hair flying wildly around her she sat atop of him, sliding herself up and down as his hands on her hips provided leverage. Rolling her head around on her neck she felt him shiver inside of her. His pelvis pushing into hers, then relaxing with satisfaction. She placed her hands on his chest and leaned down to kiss him, then eased herself off of him and laid down beside him, her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead gently.

"Thank you for dinner." She smiled, "It was wonderful."

"I'm glad you liked it." He said wrapping his arm around her, the musk scent of her perfume filling his lungs. God she smelt beautiful. "Wait right here." He told her as he slipped out from underneath her. She pulled the sheet around her chest and watched him leave the room, bewildered. What was he up to now? He returned moments later, a cheeky grin on his face. "I've been saving this for a special occasion." He blushed, pulling out a small box from behind his back.

"What is it?" Michelle asked,

"Open it and find out." He smiled. Giddy as a school girl she held out her hand to take it. She looked at the carefully constructed ribbon tied into a bow. It seemed a shame to undo it. Looking in is eyes she saw that they sparkled with anticipation. She bit her lip, as did he, and opened the tiny box.

"Oh my god Tony." She said holding it up, amazed at how it sparkled in the light. "I don't know what to say. It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." He said helping her put it on, the stones sparkling against her bare skin. She sat in front of him on the bed, running her fingers over the diamonds.

"I love it." she said pulling him closer to thank him. He lowered her back down onto the bed, it was going to be a while before they ate.

"Move."

The terrain was harsh and Jameson found it hard to find his footing as they raced through the scrub, his hands tied behind his head as the rifle kept pushing into his spine, he could feel the grazed skin and the bruises. He thought of his wife, kissing her goodbye as she passed him his sandwich. Would she ever know what had happened to him? He'd heard about what was going on, he'd lost a good friend last week, but he couldn't afford not to go to work. His doors locked and windows up he'd sped down that long windy road that led to the mine, eager to reach his destination but he hadn't counted on them shooting out the tyres. The car had swerved all over the road before it screeched to a halt. Before he knew it he was dragged through the side window, hit across the head and had his arms bound.

"What do you want?" He had cried but they only laughed. Pointing towards the dense bushes and ordering him to march. 'It'll be an adventure' he had told his wife a year ago when they moved here. Four good years and he'd make enough for an early retirement. His kids were in the best school and were receiving valuable real world knowledge, what more could he ask for he'd thought to himself.

"Move." They ordered again as the approached a clearing, He could see the small hut, several armed men, a freshly dug grave. His throat tightened.

"In." The man ordered again as the opened the bamboo cage door, barely bigger than a broom closet. He closed his eyes and took a step inside. The door slamming shut behind him. He sat down, his head in his hands and cried.

Having slept through dinner Tony had ordered some Chinese for them to eat while they went through the documents again and typed up their proposal. Michelle analysed the documents while Tony looked at schematics on the computer and noted their assets.

"According to this they spend almost an hour driving in to work and they are on their own pretty much the whole time."

"They'd be better off car pooling, or better still being picked up in a company bus with at least one armed guard on board." Michelle agreed. And it would save on petrol costs for them too."

"I think I'll make the same recommendations for their children. They can get picked up from home and dropped off at their schools."

"What are we going to do about the hostages that they've already taken?"

"Well." He said rubbing his chin with a pen in his hand as he leaned back in the chair. "I've been thinking about that. I'm going to try and get in contact with an old buddy of mine. He should be able to get us some real time satellite imagery that way we'll have a better idea of what we're up against."

"You're not thinking of going in yourself are you?" she asked concerned, nervously playing with her new necklace.

"I just what to be prepared."

"I'm not going to let you go there if you planning to do something stupid."

"Michelle, sweetheart. I promise you that I'm not going to do anything to put all of this in danger, to put you in danger." He promised, taking her hands in his.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it." Michelle always worried that he missed the action of being in the field too much, not that he'd ever tell her. She squeezed his hands back then broke free to keep looking through the documents. "According to this they've given them three more days before the deadline passes."

"That doesn't give us much time to get in there and set things up."

"I'll call Stutter." Michelle told him reaching for the phone. "I'll get him to set up an appointment with Delton for tomorrow morning."

"I'll make the arrangements." Tony turned to his computer and clicked on the airlines website.

"That would be perfect. Thank you. We'll see you then." Michelle finished her conversation with Stutter then returned to see how Tony was going. "Delton will meet with us at 2.15 the day after tomorrow." She told him as he got up and left the desk to get a glass of water.

"Good. I booked us on the 9pm flight we should be there in plenty of time." Tony informed her. Michelle looked at her watch, it was 7.20pm. That didn't leave much time to pack.

Tony threw a few things into his bag and rummaged around in his draws for some spare underwear. He picked up his gun and looked it over. As a CTU agent he'd been allowed to take his weapon with him, but as a civilian his hands were tied.

"Tony?" Michelle wondered what he was thinking. He'd never get that through security let alone onto the plane.

"I was just thinking?"

"Well don't. Eyes only remember."

"It just doesn't feel right leaving without it."

"Come on." She said putting it back in the draw, "We'll miss the plane."

"Uh huh." He checked his watch. It was ten to eight and the airport was only fifteen minutes away. Making sure the doors were locked he put their bags in the car and hopped into the drivers seat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Marry me."

"What?"

"Right here, right now."

"Tony."

"Why not?" He asked, hoping he wouldn't fall flat on his face. He got down on one knee, pulled out a tiny box from his jacket and looked up into her eyes.

"Michelle Dessler I'm nothing without you. I've lived in a world without you in it and I can't do it again, I won't. You mean everything to me. You would make me so happy if you would agree to let me be your husband?"

"Tony." She gasped putting a hand over her mouth as she felt the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Michelle you are my whole world and I promise that I will never let you down ever again."

"Yes." Michelle beamed as he slid the ring over her finger and laid it to rest where it once had been. She held his head in her hands and kissed him. "You kept it." She cried, a tear running down the side of her cheek. The last time she'd seen it was when she left it next to the note telling him she was gone.

"I couldn't bring myself to give it away. I always hoped you might agree to wear it again some day."

"Oh Tony." Michelle wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. Then caught a glimpse of the ring and held it out, arms stretched, so she could admire it some more.

"I don't want you to feel like I've rushed you, we don't have to get married right now if you don't want to."

"No Tony. Now would be perfect." She said grabbing his head in her hands and kissing him again. Tony held her tight. The world around them just disappeared, the passengers, the flight attendants and the hustle and bustle of life seemed to stand still, frozen in time. "But our flights in half an hour." She realised.

"Come on." He said taking her hand and grabbing their carry on luggage in the other.

"This is insane." She told him.

"I know." He grinned. They raced through the terminals to the other side of the airport. There in the corner was a tiny white entrance with a single gold cross above it. Michelle squeezed his hand tight as they passed through.

"My mother will never forgive me for this." Tony remarked "She never forgave me for what happened".

"Don't worry, we'll tell her it was all my idea." Inside the ceiling appeared twice as high and the candles that littered the room gave it a magical aura. The pews were empty except a single figure in the front row, knelt down praying, his white robe engulfing his boyish stature. They stopped half way down the aisle and knelt down to pay their respects, glancing at each other and smiling like two kids, knowing they were going to get caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Can I help you?" He asked

"Sorry to disturb you." Tony stood up, "But we were hoping that you might be able to marry us."

"Of course, please have a seat."

"Well." Michelle began, "The thing is our plane leaves in twenty minutes."

"I see."

"I don't normally take this lightly, I like to get to know the people I marry first."

"We'd really appreciate it." Tony insisted. The priest looked them over, clearly they weren't his usual teenage runaways or drunken strangers who would regret it in the morning.

"Very well." He said, motioning for them to approach the alter, "I'll need to know your names."

"My apologies, I'm Tony Almeida and this is Michelle Dessler."

"Congratulations." The priest offered her, opening his bible. "Now if you would both place your hands on this bible and repeat after me." Michelle and Tony moved in unison as Tony put down their bags and complied, taking Michelle's hand with his free hand.

"I your name."

"I Tony."

"I Michelle."

"Do solemnly swear to take the vows of marriage sincerely."

"To look after each other in sickness and in health."

"For richer, for poorer."

"For as long as we both shall live."

"Do you have the rings?" Michelle took off her ring and handed it back to Tony, Tony pulled his ring off of his right hand were he had kept it ever since their divorce and gave it to Michelle.

"With this ring I thee wed."

"With my body I thee worship."

"And with all my worldly goods I thee endow."

"Do you Miss Dessler take Tony Almeida to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you Mr Almeida take Miss Dessler as your lawfully wedded wife."

"Hmm." He scoffed, pleased, Michelle gave him a friendly punch.

"Sorry Father. I do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Tony grabbed Michelle and held her tight, she in turn wrapped herself around his neck and the embraced, kissing for the better part of five minutes.

"…Flight 814 from Los Angeles to Johannesburg is now boarding at gate 53…."

"I believe that is your plane." The priest reminded them.

"Yes. Thank you." Tony said, shaking his hand.

"Thank you." Michelle kissed the priest on the cheek as Tony took her hand and led them, sprinting back through the airport to catch their plane.

As he'd been instructed the young man got a job at the local gas station working the night shift. He'd been there almost four months. While he waited for them to contact him again he spent his time stacking shelves, cleaning floors and studying for his exams. It wasn't a bad job, the owner was quite nice and his English was getting much better as he chatted with the customers as they came in and learned more about his new home. Soon he'd have enough courage to ask Maggie out on a date, he was sure she'd say yes.

"How goes your studying?" Mr Lee asked.

"Well. Thankyou. I scored 98 on my last exam."  
"You must come to dinner next week to celebrate. My wife would love o see you again."  
"Thank you." He smiled. "I'd like that."

"I'll let her know." Mr Lee said going home for the night. "You take care."  
"I will. Thankyou." And then he was alone again, he didn't mind it. The night shift was always quiet and it gave him plenty of time to study.

"Please stay seated until we are fully landed and on behalf of international air we hope you had a pleasant flight." The sound of the air hostess announcing their arrival in Johannesburg woke Michelle up. Inside the temperature was a pleasant twenty two degrees centigrade, the air circulated through the plane was cool on her skin. A stark contrast to what awaited them outside, El Nino had created tropical temperatures within the area over the last few days. The sky was a radiant blue and there was barely a cloud in the sky. Tony grabbed his jacket and stood aside to let Michelle out from her window seat.

"Are you okay?" He asked her as she stood up.

"Fine, just a little jet lagged."

"We'll be able to get some rest when we get to the hotel."

"I'd like that."

"Ma'am" A passenger excused himself as he tried to get past. Tony pulled her in closer to make room. "Come on." Tony said pushing Michelle ahead of him as they exited the plane and down the ramp. The hot air baked them as the strong wind hammered into them. Still a little light headed from the flight Michelle was taken a back for a minute. "Are you all right?" Tony asked grabbing her to keep her steady.

"Fine. It's just a little warmer than I expected."

"Let's get you inside." Tony took their bags in one hand and placed the other around Michelle, guiding her towards the main building.

The inside of the airport was nothing compared to the international departure lounge in Los Angeles. It was very small and run down. Miniature fans circulated the hot air over the passengers. A rather large woman sat in the far corner watching everyone come and go as she cooled herself with her fan. To their right a man in his forties, leather jacket, and missing teeth grinned at Michelle hoping she might give him the time of day. Michelle smiled at him, she couldn't help but think of what kind of sad life he had that would lead him to this moment in time. Michelle wrapped her arm around Tony's and concentrated on the conversation.

"Yeah that's right Almeida a-l-m-e-i-d-a. I confirmed my reservation over the phone."

"Yes sir. Here it is. Will that be cash or credit?"

"Credit" Tony handed over the credit card and a copy of his driver's license.

"Thank you sir" The attendant handed him the keys, "You'll find it parked in lot 24-A and I hope you have a lovely stay here with us."

"Thankyou" Michelle and Tony said in unison. Tony picked up his briefcase and grabbed Michelle's hand.

"Are you ready to go sweetheart?"

"Which hotel did you book?"

"No hotel. Delton gave us the keys to one of his business apartments"

"You didn't tell me that."

"It was a surprise. I was thinking that while we were here we could mix a little business with pleasure."

"Just what did you have in mind?"

"You'll see."

"Give me a hint?"

"Hmm." She said as he leaned in and kissed her. Michelle reached up and grabbed his face in her hands and stroked his cheek. "Let's find that car." She hurried him.

Tony handed Michelle the map as he started the car and checked the road before driving off. "Where are we going?" Michelle asked looking at the map closely.

"It should be just off Graza road near the old cotton factory." Tony took a quick look at the map but the streets were busy and there were obstacles everywhere.

"I think I found it." Michelle announced as she double checked the map. "Head straight ahead for about one hundred and twenty meters and then there will be a left."

"One hundred and twenty meters it is." Tony said changing gears and checking his mirrors. They had been travelling about twenty minutes before they finally found the old cotton factory. The streets here were a stark difference to those in the heart of town where the buildings were bigger, surrounded by large fences and landscaped lawns similar to those in suburbia back home. Only a stones throw away were the world famous shanty towns with streets of run down huts with little evidence of modern conveniences like running water and electricity. Where kids roamed the streets covered in dust and grim searching for food and a quick dollar. In town, Michelle saw a young girl no more than twelve, standing next to a car chatting with the older male inside and she shuddered to think about what they were discussing.

"What number is it again?" He asked.

"Um." Michelle looked at his scribbled handwriting in the corner of the map, "Sixty eight."

"This is it." Tony announced as he pulled into the drive. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a small black box with two buttons. He pressed the first button and the gate started to open.

"This is a company apartment?" Michelle said in awe of the beautiful white house adorned with Victorian cornices and details. "I think we're in the wrong business."

"Honey. If you want a house like this just say the word." Tony smiled, he loved watching her squirm.

"It's a little big for just the two of us don't you think?"

"Maybe you're right. Our little house is nice and cosy who'd want to give that up?" He teased, "And think of the cleaning." The gate opened enough and Tony drove through, then with a click of a button it closed again locking them securely inside. Tony parked the car and went to grab their bags as Michelle took a closer look at the house. Tony placed the bags down and unlocked the front door.

"Tony." Michelle screamed startled as he picked her up and carried her over the threshold,

"Where to Mrs Almeida?"

"Hmm." Michelle took a quick look around and smiled.

"Mrs Almeida I'm shocked." He jest as she looked at the inviting rug in front of the fireplace. Tony gently lowered her down onto the bear skin rug. As Michelle ran her fingers through his hair Tony caressed her neck and ran his right hand down the length of her arm, over her chest and onto her abdomen. Her skin glistened irresistibly from the summer heat. As Tony undid the buttons on her pants Michelle kissed his neck and ran her hand underneath his shirt and along the lines of his breast. Undoing his buttons slowly as Tony pulled her pants off she made herself comfortable. Something about being locked behind gates made her fell like they were in a world of their own, untouchable. Tony unbuttoned her shirt and lifted up her camisole. Gentle enough, barely touching her skin, he kissed her lips then worked his way down to her bikini line. Michelle ached with ecstasy. Tony kissed her neck again, then her breast before moving back up to her lips. He held her so tight like he was afraid to let her go, he desired her with such passion that he felt he would explode if he didn't have her soon. As he lifted Michelle up closer to him she reached down and undid his belt and unzipped his jeans before helping him take them off. Tony lowered her back down. Michelle closed her eyes as he reached down and removed her underwear with a single movement, a move he had perfected over time. Before she knew it, he was inside of her, the two of them moving as one. It amazed her how gentle he was, given his general bulky and brutish guise. He held his weight carefully above her so as not to trap her in any way, gently kissing her on the neck and lips, checking she was okay. Michelle stared into his captivating brown eyes and watched him as he stared devotedly back at her. He was hers forever, there was no doubting it, this wasn't a fling and it definitely wasn't just a quick moment of pleasure this man truly adored her, his world revolved around her and nothing could ever change that. She rang her fingers through his hair, taking in his smell and his energy. They embraced each other for the longest moment afterwards, learning to live apart once again.

"Are you hungry?" Tony asked as he held her in his arms, his shirt now on her keeping her modest, but wearing only boxers himself.

"Starving." Michelle smiled. "Would you like me to cook something?"

"Are you forgetting our arrangement."

"Right. You cook, I clean."

"You know I love you…"

"I know, I know. I've never been any good at cooking not like my grandmother, she'd be so ashamed." She said trying to hide her face in the collar of his shirt.

"Don't be so tough on yourself. I think we're a match made in heaven, I can't keep house and you can't cook. We compliment each other."

"We do, do we?" Michelle said grabbing his chin and kissing him gently on the lips.

"Hmm." He said kissing her back.

"What would you like?"

"What have we got?"

"Good question. Perhaps I should take a look in the pantry."

"I'll get the bags." Michelle said pulling on her skirt before going to the front door. "What's the code?"

"5764" Michelle punched it in and grabbed their bags which were still sitting on the front step. She placed them on the sofa and unzipped hers to grab her toiletry bag.

"How does Spanish omelette sound?"

"Perfect." She said checking her make up and brushing her hair.

"Coming right up." Tony pulled out a frypan, some eggs, potatoes and onions. The housekeeper had obviously stocked the fridge for them before they had arrived. Michelle sat on the stool at the bench and watched him with awe as he effortlessly cooked the omelette from memory. She wondered if she would ever get that good, of course Tony had tried to teach her a few things but she still had trouble making a boiled egg.

"What time are we meeting Delton?"

"2.15 tomorrow afternoon." He said delicately placing the omelette onto the plate and adorning it with a sprig of parsley. "Wallah." He announced, proud of his effort "Grandma Almeida's family recipe."

"Hmm." Michelle took a bite, "It's delicious." She reached over and kissed him on the cheek, "How did I ever get lucky enough to marry you?"

"I ask myself that everyday."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Mmm." Michelle groaned as the alarm went off at 6am. She was lying face down, her head on Tony's chest, her arm around his waist and wearing nothing but the satin white bed sheet draped across the back of her shoulders. Tony reached over and hit the snooze button then stroked her hair before kissing her head. "Good morning."

"Morning." She mumbled as she lifted her head and tried to open her eyes. She was still feeling jet lagged and she could easily do with another twelve hours sleep.

"I'll be right back." He excused himself as he got out of bed and left the room. Michelle wrapped the sheet around her and sat up, the sky outside was starting to find its colour and she could hear birds chirping in the tree outside her window.

"Here." Tony said, returning with a cup of coffee.

She savoured her first sip, "You're a life saver." She said taking another sip, "What would I do without you?"

"This ring means 'm here to serve you for the rest of your life. Your every wish is my command."

"You spoil me."  
"You deserve to be spoiled" He smiled as he went into the bathroom and started the hot water in the shower then lathered up his face ready to shave. Michelle followed him in, letting her sheet fall to the floor as she stepped inside the shower. Tony watched her for a moment then unfogged the mirror and began to shave.

Delton's office was uptown in a precinct run by large overseas companies. The buildings were more sophisticated and there were armed guards everywhere to deter loitering and unwanted solicitation. Their very own piece of America. Michelle looked stylish in her charcoal pencil skirt and jacket. Tony complimented her with his dark business suit and tie.

"Stop it." Michelle said as she straightened his tie for him.

"I can't help it. I hate ties, they always choke me."

"Be a good boy and I'll reward you later." She said, nodding at the guard as he opened the door for them to walk through. Inside was lavish with flowers and décor everywhere. The reception desk was over five meters long and the receptionist behind it looked like she was going to a cocktail party rather than working nine to five.

"We're here to see Mr Delton." Tony told her.

"Yes he's expecting you Mr…"

"Almeida and this is Ms Dessler."

"Go right in fourth floor."

"Thank you." Tony took a good look around as they headed for the elevator just out of site and stepped inside. The elevator was empty except for a well dressed man reading a newspaper in the corner. The ride was short and as the elevator came to a stop Tony and Michelle stood up straighter, ready to meet their client.

The fourth floor was even more luxurious than the reception area Tony noted. "Hmm." Tony scoffed as he looked around the room. "Is it any wonder that men like this get targeted?"

"Tony." Michelle hit him, always trying to remain diplomatic. "Don't start again." Tony dealt with these kind of men all too often, materialistic and power hungry caring more about what others thought of them and nothing for those close to them. It went against everything he stood for.

"Mr Almeida, Ms Dessler." Delton greeted them with open arms as he approached them, two body guards in close behind.

"Mr Delton I presume." Tony extended his hand.

"Jeremiah please." He insisted. He was about the same height as Tony, and carried himself like a Texas oil rancher complete with cowboy boots and hat too match.

"Jeremiah." Michelle greeted him back as he approached and kissed her on the cheek. Tony stood back, watching the situation carefully, a little jealous.

"Glad to meet you Michelle. And Tony" he said extending a hand for Tony to shake. "Was the house to your liking?"

"It was perfect. Thank you." Knowing he was going to propose to Michelle, Tony had asked for more suitable accommodation than just a hotel when he'd called Delton back to confirm their flight.

"You have a very lovely operation here." Michelle told him, trying to start the meeting.

"We try our best, but the area is just so primitive most of what you see here has to be flown in from overseas." Tony shot Michelle a look that said I told you so. "Apricot?" He asked pointing to a large bowl of fresh fruit sitting on the receptionists counter. "They're fresh from Argentina."

"No. Thank you." Michelle passed.

"Where would you like to set up?" Tony asked, motioning to the briefcase full of the projects details.

"Straight to the point. I heard that about you, that's why I chose you." He pointed to a conference room down the hall with glass walls and a large empty whiteboard in the corner. "Right this way."

"Thank you." Michelle said as Delton kept pace and escorted her to the room.

"After you." Tony added giving her a quick look that said watch out for yourself. Tony didn't like the guy. He thought he was pompous and arrogant and now he added a sleaze to that list. Clearly this man never took no for an answer. But a job was a job and they couldn't afford to turn down such a well paying gig. Besides, the vacation that went along with it was going very well so far. Tony put the briefcase down on the table and stepped aside allowing Michelle to open up the laptop.

"May I?" She asked reaching out to connect the projector.

"Of course." Delton poured a glass of water and sat down in the seat by the door ready to be impressed. Tony sifted through some paperwork then when Michelle nodded that she was set up Tony began.

"We've looked over your company profile and the other documents you sent to us and we have a few suggestions."

"You outlined several concerns, including a number of death threats so we focused on finding out where your employees were most vulnerable." Michelle pulled up a map on the projector of the local area. A purple line appeared.

"This is the most common route your employees take to get to work." Tony explained. Michelle clicked the button again and several read circles appeared on the map. "And these indicate where there is heavy congestion and delays." Then three more green arrows joined them, "And where the terrain provides ample cover for an ambush."

"You've done your homework." Delton congratulated them.

"Our first suggestion would be to consolidate your efforts. At present your employees drive in on their own vehicles causing them a lot of stress and loss of productivity not to mention the cost of those who have been kidnapped and killed. The medical bills alone could feed a small country."

"What do you suggest?"

"Convoying them in under armed guard. With an outlay of around two million you could purchase to troop carriers each carrying around thirty personal. And if you follow the route we've outlined." Tony pointed to the paper in Delton's hand as Michelle overlayed the data on the screen. "We believe that you could save around twice that much a year."

"Impressive."

"Of course these are merely suggestions and we would have to take a look at the ground site ourselves to confirm our data."

"That can be arranged."

"We also have several other suggestions as outlined in the report. They should help with information management and plugging potential leaks."  
"I'll take them under advisement."

"Then there's your security."

"Mine. I have nothing to fear."

"You have received several personal death threats."

"Rest assured I am well protected. I have my armed guards with me twenty four hours a day."

"If you insist…"

"I do. Now. I hate to cut this short after you've come so far but I have another meeting to get to. I'll look over your proposal and we can meet again tomorrow afternoon. I'll have my secretary arrange a time with you."

"Thank you for your time."

"You're welcome." Delton said, grabbing Michelle's hand and kissing it. "In the meantime feel free to make the most of your accommodations. I trust they are to your liking."

"They're beautiful."

"My wife decorated it. It's a hobby of hers."

"She has wonderful taste."

"I'll tell her you said so." Delton walked out the door and his bodyguards followed.

"That went well." Michelle reflected as she shut down the laptop and disconnected the projector.

"He seems to like you."

"Jealous?'

"Should I be?"

"Hmm." Michelle scoffed, "You're cute when your jealous." She smiled closing the briefcase lid before Tony picked it up off the table. As her reached down to grab the handle his hand brushed against her wrist. Michelle closed her eyes as he traced his fingers up and down her arm. "Not here."

"Why not? It could be exciting."

"Tony." She tried to protest but he leaned in and spun her around, pressing her up against the whiteboard before grabbing her head in his hands and kissing her passionately. Michelle felt light headed from the kiss, her breath momentarily stolen. "You fight dirty." She grinned.

"I wasn't aware there was a contest." Tony chuckled as Michelle looked down the corridor and noticed that a few of the office workers had noticed their interaction. She kissed Tony back and straightened his tie.

"Don't look now but we're being watched."

"This isn't over." Tony warned her. Then grabbed the briefcase and held the door open for Michelle before following her to the front desk. They made an appointment to see Delton at 8am the next day then made their way back to their apartment.

Tony and Michelle decided to take a walk along the centre of town. Walking hand in hand and stopping to look at the local merchandise as they passed the tiny market stalls carrying hand made handbags, clothes, and baskets. Tony watched as Michelle used her linguistic skills to haggle with an old woman over an old camera. Michelle remained polite though Tony could tell that the woman had no idea how persuasive she could be. Eventually Michelle agreed to pay two thirds of the asking price.

"Remind me never to argue with you again."

"You better believe it." She said eyeing off her new prize, placing it over her head so that the strap sat securely over her right shoulder.

"Are you hungry?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I think I saw an eatery just ahead."

"Sounds good." She said, grabbing his hand and pulling in close as they walked side by side down the laneway. As they made their way down the street a little girl no more than seven or eight approached them with a basket full of flowers.

"Flower for the lady?" She asked Tony. Michelle noted her dirty clothes and her bare feet. This child should have been at school, not out working.

"Sure honey." Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out some change. The girl beamed, he'd given her way too much. The little girl held out a flower, which he bent down and took then placed it behind Michelle's ear. The exchange was so sweet. The girl went to hand Tony back his change. "No honey, you can keep it."

"Thank you sir." The girl blushed then moved onto her next customer.

"It makes you think, doesn't it." Tony scoffed, watching her work the crowd. "It's so easy to forget how lucky we are."

"I know what you mean." Michelle hugged his arm tight. She rarely saw him interact with children, he was so gentle with her.

The eatery was little more than a mud storage room with a few seats and open air windows to help cool it down. They sat opposite each other in their booth at the front of the cantina, eating something Tony had ordered, a cultural delicacy according to the waitress. Michelle wasn't sure what was in it, something that look like lamb or maybe even goat, salad greens, a few peppers and spices and something else that she couldn't recognise. Normally she would be wary about eating something she didn't know about but she was starving. Tony watched in awe as she had mouthful after mouthful.

"Clearly I'm not feeding you enough." He joked.

"It's good. I'm not sure what it is, but it's good."

"It's not bad." Tony wasn't sure if he should be impressed or worried.

"It's hot though, I could do with a drink." Tony motioned for the waiter who came over,

"Can we please get two glasses of water and your finest Champagne."

"Tony."

"What, we can always take it back with us." He smiled, then returned his attention back to the waitress, "That will be all, thank you."

"It's so beautiful here. It's hard to believe that something so untainted, so pure can yield so much violence." Michelle theorised as she looked around, taking it all in.

"That's why were here, to try and make it safer." Tony reminded her.

"I wonder if this place will ever be free of such primitive violence?" She asked as Tony reached over and took her hands in his.

"If you've taught me anything these past few years it's that anything is possible." He smiled.

"Your drinks sir." The waitress interrupted placing them on the table.

"Thank you." Tony acknowledged her, then Michelle looked sideways and scoffed trying to relax the mood a little.

"Do you sweet talk all the girls like this or is it just me?"

"Oh honey, you know I only have eyes for you." Tony slyly replied pouring the wine into the glasses and handing one to her. "To us."

"To us." She agreed and took a sip. It was stronger than she was use to but she didn't complain. They sat there for a moment, sipping on their drinks and staring at each other.

"Come on." Tony smiled,

"What?" Michelle didn't know what he was up to. Tony stood up, left some money on the counter and grabbed her arm to lead her away.

"Trust me." He said.

Tony waved down a taxi then gave the driver an address she didn't recognise.

"Sir." The young man handed him the yellow envelope that was left at the desk. Delton opened it, knowing what was inside. He pulled out the piece of paper and read the scrawled handwriting carefully. "Damn it." He cursed as a small gold ring fell onto the floor.

"Should I inform Mr Almeida?" The assistant asked.

"No. I'll handle this. Tell Jenkins to step up the patrols at the plant."  
"Yes sir."  
"And Lindsey."  
"Sir?"  
"Not a word to anyone. You here."  
"Understood sir." The young man left to make the arrangements as Delton poured another glass of whiskey. This was getting way out of control.

"Where are we going?" Michelle asked as they drove further out of town.

"You'll see." Tony just smiled as he watched her look at the landmarks trying to guess where they were going. When they started to leave the boundaries of the main town and head past the more third world neighbourhoods Michelle started to panic a little. He squeezed her hand and smiled, trying to put her at ease. It wasn't long before they drove down a narrow dirt track shadowed by thick brush on either side. It was only a short drive down the track before they came to a complete stop.

"Where are we?" Michelle was starting to worry.

"It's a surprise." Tony handed the driver a wad of money,

"Stay here." He told the driver, showing him another pile of bills that would be his if he complied. The driver just smiled and settled into his seat for a mid afternoon nap. "Come on." Tony said grabbing his jacket and Michelle's hand. He led her through the rest bush. As the bush cleared, Michelle found herself staring up at the most beautiful sight in the world. There in the middle of the dense scrub, hidden from the rest of the world, was an idealic lake with clear blue waters complete with sunbathing slabs of rock and greenery littered around the edges like something out of the garden of Eden.

"But… how?" She asked looking at him for answers.

"I asked around." Tony shrugged, pleased with her reaction.

"Are we safe here?"

"Do you think the cab driver would have driven out here if we weren't?"

"Well." Michelle raised her eyebrow and cocked her head. "What did you have in mind?"

"Let me show you." He said, taking the camera she'd brought from the market off of her shoulder and carefully slipping the strap past her elbow and over her hand.

"But I didn't bring my swimsuit."

"Neither did I." He smiled. Tony took off his shirt and his pants down to his boxers and wadded into the water.

"What about the water, there could be…"

"Michelle. Trust me." He said holding out a hand.

"Aggh." Michelle grunted fighting the urge to run away. She took off her shirt, slipped off her skirt and wadded in to join him. The water was invitingly warm as she dunked her head under and immersed herself within it. As she resurfaced, he reached out for her, his arms closing around her. His right hand cupped itself around the back of her head as he pulled her closer and kissed her. She kissed him back, her hands wrapping around his neck as he held her up with his hand around her waist. They bobbed up and down in the water as they caressed each other gently. The air was warm and his kisses were so cool. Every touch was like butterflies landing on her skin. He worked his way down her neck, over her chest and down below to her waist. Michelle arched her head back as she was whisked away by the ecstasy of it all then wrapped her head around his neck as she drew herself in closer moving up and down with his natural rhythm as he pulsated inside of her. Cradled in his arms like a new born child he held her delicately, making sure she was comfortable as they moved in unison with each other. As the intensity grew Tony propped her up against a moss covered rock, gently using the leverage to penetrate her deeper and deeper. Pushing down on his shoulders as he pressed up inside of her it was more intense than anything they had experienced before. As it dissipated Tony started to kiss her sparkling skin working his way back up to her lips. Michelle twisted her fingers through his hair as she kissed him back. "I love you." She whispered.

"You mean everything to me Michelle. You know that."

"I know."

As the sun started to go down they remained their, sitting on the rocks, Michelle in Tony's arms watching the sky change from blue to orange to pink. "This is beautiful, Thank you." She said turning around to kiss him.

"I'm glad you liked it." In the far off distance Michelle heard the noise of a large animal moving through the jungle.

"Maybe we should head back."

"Wait." Tony said helping her up and grabbing her camera. He held it out in front of them and pushed the button, "Okay, Let's go. After you." He gestured. They walked back to the cab, hand in hand. "Many Thanks." Tony told the cab driver, waking him up as the rolled up pile of bills landed in his lap.

"How much did you pay him?"

"More than enough." Tony grinned then opened the rear door for Michelle to climb inside.

"You'll send us broke if you keep throwing money around like that."

"It was worth it."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The alarm sounded again at 6am the sunlight shining through the top window across the room like the hand of god. Tony reached across and muted the alarm the placed his hand back over the top of Michelle's head which was lying on his chest and stroked her hair.

"Mmm. What time is it?"

"Six am." He whispered. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Yes please." Tony kissed her head then slid out from underneath her before finding his pants and heading out towards the kitchen. It was quickly becoming their morning ritual. Tony filled the kettle and lit the stove before placing some bread in the toaster and fetching the block of butter from the fridge. Michelle came out and sat on the stool opposite the kitchen bench, her hands hidden inside the arms of Tony's oversized shirt. "Here." Tony handed her the coffee.

"Thanks." She said reaching and grabbing it before taking a sip. "Perfect."

"Where are we going today?"

"_We_ aren't going anywhere." Tony said, distracted by the bread, he grabbed the knife and began to butter it. "Delton called last night, he wants to take me out there so I can see the land for myself."

"You're going with him?"

"He asked me to."

"And what about me?" She asked, wondering why she was getting left behind, and why he hadn't told her about this before hand.

"I need you to run a little reconsense. Something about this man doesn't sit right."

"I'm not so sure Tony…."

"Please Michelle."

"You don't have to protect me you know. I can look after myself."

"I know, but if I'm right abut this guy then who knows what we're walking into here. I'd feel better knowing you were back here, safe." Michelle was furious, he'd never treated her like this before but she could see how much this meant to him.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Go to the office, ask questions. If there is any dirt to dig up I want to know about it."

"I already checked Delton and his company out before we agreed to take the job, I didn't find anything that raised a red flag."

"I know, but this guy, something just doesn't sit right. Please Michelle."

"All right." She surrendered. "I'll see what I can do."

"I'll make it up to you. I promise." Michelle shot him a glare that warned him she wasn't happy. Tony tried to make it right, placing the plate of toast in front of her then leaning in and kissing her on the lips. "I promise."

"You'd better." She took a bite of her toast, "What time are you suppose to meet him?"

"His picking me up in an hour so you can have the car."

Tony grabbed his gun from the hallway table and tucked it into the back of his shirt.

"Where did you get that from?"  
"I brought it from the market yesterday when you went to the bathroom."

"Tony?" Michelle cringed at the thought of him using it. "It'll be okay, I promise."

"I know." She repeated unconvincingly. Tony sensed her unease, reached into his briefcase, and pulled out a small black pouch.

"Here, I want you to take this." He said pulling out a second, tinier gun.

"What is it?"

"Just a little something for protection." He said handing it to her.

"Tony." She said reluctantly,

"Honey, the only reason I agreed to go is because I get to come home to you. You're my world baby. I love you with all my heart. I'm not going anywhere."

"Be careful." Michelle called out from the doorway as she watched him walk towards Delton's jeep.

"Always." He called back.

"No heroics ok." She warned him.

"That goes for you too." He hated leaving her alone but he knew he couldn't smoother her too much, she was too independent and that was what he liked about her. She wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty, to be one of the guys. As he walked through the gate and out of sight, he took one long look back. "I love you," He whispered to her,

"I love you too." She whispered back.

"I've never really thanked you for coming out here and helping me with this. I know I can appear callous at times and loss of personal is loss of money but this is more than that. Out here we rely on each other, we're like family."

"I understand."

"I've gone to the authorities for help but so far all they've done is take my statement and dodged my calls. Around here they don't have the same ethics as back home. Corruption is wide spread."

"Have you ever thought about relocating your business?"

"And give up the most productive mining operation in the region. Not on your life."

"Well. Hopefully we can help make things safer for your men."

"I appreciate that." As they drove into the country side towards the mining operation Tony sensed the tension in Delton's voice increase. Ready at a moments notice to grab his gun and protect himself and Delton, Tony kept a watchful eye on the terrain, making sure his assumptions were correct and that his suggestions were viable.

"I can't help the feeling that there's something you're not telling me."  
"I was going to let you know once we go there."  
"Where?"  
"I received another letter yesterday."  
"A letter?"  
"They've taken another of my men." Delton pulled out the photo of the man in captivity.

"Who is it?"  
"Jameson. His a good man. Wife and two kids." Tony looked at the note carefully, the caption at the bottom grabbing his attention. 'Tell your American dogs that I am in charge here. I want my money…'  
"What does he mean my money?" Tony asked carefully.  
"We refused to pay the ransom for the last guy and he killed him. I take it as a threat to pay up or they'll do the same again."  
"What do you plan to do?"  
"I'm not sure. I was hopeful you might know what to do."

"Do you have a deadline?"  
"Three days again. These guys don't mess around. The last guy was killed right after we failed to make the payment."

"From personal experience this guys dead wether or not you make the payment."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Tony looked over the letter some more looking for any clues at all. Delton was agitated by the silence,

"So tell me." Delton began, one eye on the road and one on Tony, "How did your plan go?"

"Perfectly. Thanks again for the lend of your house. It was perfect."

"My pleasure. What's mine is yours." He said with a grin, "She is a very beautiful woman. You are very lucky."

"Hmmm." The image of Michelle at their first wedding, dressed in white. Her big brown eyes staring at him like he held all the answers filled his thoughts, then it was replaced by the image of Michelle standing at the front of their house that morning, waving him goodbye. He was taking a big chance and he knew it.

Michelle looked around at the many well dressed and highly beautiful woman who ran Delton's office. The man sure liked to surround himself with beauty. They were all busy working but Michelle spotted one woman, his secretary who they had met yesterday and decided that she was the best one to approach for all the juicy details that she and Tony were after.

"Hi." She said as she approached the woman's desk, "Delton said I could use his office to get some work done."

"I'm not sure about that but I can set you up in the conference room if you'd like."

"That would be fine. Thank you." Michelle played it cool. She set up her laptop and pulled some papers out to make it look like she was working, all the while making notes on who did what and running risk assessments on all the personal in the building. In most cases, blackmailers worked with or were connected to the people they were extorting.

"Are you all right in here ma'am. Can I get you anything?" The secretary interrupted her not twenty minutes after she had been left to work.

"No. Thank you." Michelle bluffed.

"Sorry for bothering you."

"That's ok. It's no bother. Maybe you can help me with something."

"Ma'am."

"I like to look at all angles when I'm working on a profile."

"I don't understand."

"Well I know Delton the businessman but I'd like to know more about Delton the man."

"What do you mean?"

"What's he like? His habits? What makes him tick?"

"Are you interested in him?"

"Me. No. I'm married."

"He's hit on halve the girls here you know,"

"I noticed. He tried to hit on me earlier. Tony wasn't too happy."

"He's bold like that, fearless almost."

"Is he careful? I mean, surely there would be a few other angry boyfriends and the like."

"We've had a few. They never get past reception though. Security is pretty tight."

"What about his mail. Do you get to see it?"

"Yes ma'am. I go through it before putting it on his desk. We get the odd nut job, looking to blackmail him but nothing ever eventuates."

"And the partners. How do they get along."

"I'm not sure I should be telling you all of this."

"We're just chatting, there's no harm in that is there?"

"I guess not." Michelle sensed that she had warn out her welcome.

"Look at the time. Tony will be home soon and I wanted to be there when he gets back."

"If you don't mind me saying, your husband looks like quite the catch."

"I think so."

"He treats you well, I can tell. Not like most of the men around here, you'd think that women never got the vote and all we can do is make coffee."

"Unfortunately it's still a bit like that back home too."

"One more thing…." Michelle packed her briefcase as they chatted and then walked with the young secretary as she headed for the elevator. "…Thank you. It's been nice meeting you."

"Will we be seeing you again?"

"Of course." Michelle responded as the elevator doors closed. She took a deep breath. Delton was turning out to be every bit the sleaze that Tony thought he was. Maybe he was right not to trust him.

"Damn it." Delton interrupted his thoughts as their jeep came to a sudden halt.

"Be careful." Tony warned, grabbing onto the dashboard to steady himself. A tree trunk lay across the path, blocking their advance. Tony looked into the brush but there was no movement.

"Give me a hand." Delton said climbing out of the jeep.

"Wait." Tony had a bad feeling. "Just back it up."

"What? No."

"Trust me. It's a trap." Delton thought about it a moment then closed the door and selected reverse. He placed his foot on the accelerator but the car didn't budge. "What's wrong?" Tony asked.

"I don't know." Delton said trying again.

"Try again." The jeep didn't budge at first, but as it took off Tony and Delton were thrown around the cabin as they impacted with a larger vehicle idling behind them.

"Are you all right?" Tony asked, checking the bump on the back of his head.

"I'm fine, you?" Delton asked trying to take off his seatbelt.

"I'll live." He said, referring to a small lump on the side of his head where he had slammed into the side of the car. His gun knocked to the floor.

"Give me the keys." A strong voice ordered as the glass smashed and a hand reached through the drivers side window, grabbing the wheel.

"Please. Just take it easy." Tony pleaded.

"Keys now!" The man ordered again.

"Give them to him." Tony ordered Delton

"What?"

"Just do it." Tony knew they had to play along if they had any chance of making it out alive.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Delton said handing the keys over.

"Good. Now get out of the vehicle. Slowly." A gun aimed on each of them they slowly opened their doors and stepped out onto the rocky terrain. Forcefully they had there hands placed behind their heads and were searched for weapons.

"You owe us a lot of money Mr Delton."

"I told you I wont be blackmailed."

"Blackmailed. Is that what you told your American friend here? You give our money to him hey."

"He hasn't given me anything."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Delton retorted.

"We'll see. Let's hope your associates don't share your views." The lead man said, marching him towards their truck.

"Do you like your job?"  
"What do you need me to do?"  
"We need you to investigate someone for us."  
"Who?"  
"Regular customers of yours. Mr and Mrs Almeida."  
"I know them well. They're good people."  
"We need to know what they know. We think they may be involved with the illegal black markets in Africa."  
"No… I don't believe it."  
"I couldn't believe it myself, but they are very cunning. I need you to keep an eye on them for us. Find out everything you can."

"I'm not sure. I don't feel right about this."  
"We've already sent the money to your parents account. We had a deal."  
"I know and I'm sorry. Are you sure there isn't any other way that I can pay you back?."  
"I understand. You're a man of principals, like myself. I'll give you some time to think about it."

"Thank you. But I don't think I'm going to change my mind."  
"We'll see." The man said before hanging up. He was starting to regret not asking more questions now. He knew he night have to get his hands dirty, he wasn't a fool, that much money didn't come without a price but getting caught up in the illegal black market wasn't what he'd had in mind.

"Where are you taking us?" Tony asked.

"None of your business American." Tony was marched to the side of the road and kept under guard while Delton remained behind to talk to the lead gunman. Aakash was a tall man, rough appearance, covered in scars. He wore an ammo belt like a sash and a pair of kaki paints with army regulation boots. He and his men all carried semi automatic weapons, no match for his tiny hand gun. Tony used the time to watch the men and survey the area while he tried to think of a way out of this mess.

"You'll never get a cent from me or my company." Delton told him sternly, a little too familiar for Tony's liking.

"We had a deal." Aakash replied angrily.

"You broke that deal when you tried to short change me." Delton bit back, pointing his finger at Aakash  
"How dare you disrespect me?"

"There is nothing personal about it. You promised me 200 kilo's of uncut diamond, my man said you only supplied him with 275 and the quality was poor."  
"Your man is a liar."  
"Where is your proof."  
"Proof?" Aakash was not in the mood to be spoken to like this. "This." He said holding up his weapon, "This is all the proof I need."  
"We're both business men Aakash. Our situations reversed would you back down?"  
"Huh." Aakash scoffed, then looked over to where his man held Tony.

Tony couldn't quite hear what was being said but it didn't look promising. He twisted the ring on his finger. He could get away, he was sure of it. It was Delton they wanted not him, but could he just leave Delton to fend for himself? What would the consequences of that decision be? Did he care? Delton had clearly contributed to this situation and Tony had no desire to get caught up in any illegal activity. He spent his time in jail and he had no aspirations to ever go back. Then he thought of Michelle, going out of her mind as she waited for him to return, the pain she would go through when she learned of his death. He couldn't do that to her. No. He thought to himself, his plan was simple: get free, get Michelle, get out, let Delton clean up his own mess.

"Bring him to me." The Aakash ordered pointing his gun in Tony's direction.

"What's going on?" Tony asked innocently.

"Down." Aakash waved his gun to indicate they should both get down onto their knees.

"Listen." Tony tried to plead for his life as he was positioned beside Delton.  
"Enough." He shouted.

"I'm sorry Tony." Delton apologised. "I never meant for this to happen."

"What's going on?" Tony didn't want to let on that he suspected anything, the less he knew the better.  
"I refused to pay him the ransom," Delton explained as Aakash chuckled.

"Surely we can compromise." Tony suggested  
"I tried." Delton said, his hands held behind his head again.

"You have nothing I want American." Aakash said pushing the gun into Tony's face. "Now get down."  
"Leave him out of this." Delton begged, and was pistol whipped before being pushed to the ground by the guard behind him. Tony breathed sharply as he closed his eyes and knelt down.

"If you kill us you'll never get your money." Tony tried to reason with him.

"Enough." Aakash nodded his head and his second in command came to stand beside him, each with a gun to their heads. "Time to pray to your god American." He said squeezing the trigger. 'I'm sorry' Tony apologised to the image of Michelle in his head as the familiar click of the gun echoed in his ears, 'I love you'.

"You bastard." Delton screamed as the men all stood around laughing.

"Why aren't you laughing American. That was funny. No?" Delton spat on him Aakash who retaliated by stepping in closer and punching him. His guards were distracted by their boss's loss of temper. Tony quickly pulled his hands back over his head, grabbed the gun off the guard behind him, knocking him out cold with a blow to the head, and held it to the head of Aakash. Tony then grabbed his gun from where it had landed nearby after he'd been disarmed, keeping one gun on Aakash and letting off a few rounds with the other, taking out several of the gunman as the other men fled for cover then fired several shots into their tyres to make sure they couldn't follow them.

"You'll regret this American." Aakash roared.

"Tell your boss there will be no payday here. Give up now before more lives are lost." Tony yelled back.

"It is your life you should be worried about." Aakash yelled back as they got back in their jeep and took off.

"Are you all right?" Tony asked Delton.

"What were your qualifications again?" Delton asked amazed by their escape as Tony reversed out of the ditch and sped off as fast as he could towards town.

"Need to know." Tony said keeping an eye on the rear-view mirror.

"Anyway. Thank you." Delton said regaining his stone cold composure.

"Can you walk?" Tony asked, looking at the instruments on the dashboard.

"Yeah. Why?" Delton asked confused.

"Because this car ain't going anywhere." Tony said noting the bullet holes in the engine and radiator, it was overheating fast.

"That's over twenty miles." Delton said as the engine gave out, steam pouring out of every crevice as it jolted to a slow stop.

"We best get started." Tony said quickly grabbing his gun and passing the guards gun to Delton. "We want to make it back before dark." Tony went looking for his phone, but he couldn't find it anywhere,

"Damn it." He cursed.

"What's wrong?"  
"I wanted to ring Michelle and make sure she's all right. She'll be wondering where we are."  
"Sorry. They smashed my phone." Delton said as he watched Tony trying to get the image of Michelle panicking out of his head. She was a worrier and if she couldn't contact him then he knew she would think the worst. He bit his lip, there was no time to waist, and stepped away from the car.

"After you." Delton gestured, taking the gun and falling in beside him. They weren't out of this yet. Tony was furious, this mongrel had almost cost him his life, whatever he was mixed up in Tony didn't want a bar of it.

Leaving Delton office behind her Michelle stepped onto the street, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being followed. Her car was parked just out front of the building, and in full view of the armed guard at the main entrance so she quickly grabbed her keys, opened it up throwing her briefcase in the passenger seat and once inside locked the door. She grabbed the wheel and took a deep breath then repositioned the rear view mirror. Nothing. She shook her head, telling herself that she was too old to get spooked like that, then grabbing the gun Tony had given her out of her purse she placed it under the drivers seat for easy access and took off down the road. The sense of uneasiness didn't leave her. All she wanted to do was to drive straight home, but she needed to get some supplies for dinner that night and Tony would be suspicious if she didn't get them. Pulling up to the side of the markets Michelle parked in sight of the main stalls. She quickly got out and brought some fresh vegetables and meats for tonight's dinner and some other essential supplies, never taking her eyes off of her vehicle. She wasn't gone for more than ten minutes but it felt like hours. Her heart racing she got back into the car. How she wished Tony was with her. "Tony" Her body shuddered at the thought of his name, something didn't feel right. She tried to ring his mobile, just to hear his voice and when it ran out Michelle felt her chest tighten. Suddenly she felt so alone. Putting the gun on her lap she put the car into gear and headed home.

Waiting for the gates to open she remained on high alert. She couldn't let Tony see her like this, she told herself, trying to ring him again. She quickly grabbed her belongings, made it inside their apartment and took a deep breath. She was so wound up she looked around the house, not sure what she was looking for, she looked at his shoes beside the bed, his shirt draped over the bedpost. His briefcase, still on the kitchen table didn't help. Everywhere she looked she saw Tony. "Stop it." She told herself, "You're getting hysterical over nothing." She put the phone down, where she could see it if it rang, and unpacked the groceries. As she was putting the chicken into the fridge one of the bags fell over and the paper packet inside fell to the floor. Michelle picked it up and turned it over in her hands. "Oh god Tony." She sighed. How did she get herself so worked up like this? Unable to shake the feeling she decided that she needed a little distraction. She grabbed the coconut shower oil and headed for the bathroom.

Tony and Delton were exhausted by the time they made it to the edge of town, only seven miles to go. The afternoon was hot and humid and they didn't have any water on them. Tony was setting a good pace eager to get there as fast as he could but Delton was slowing them down and Tony wondered if he ever took the time to look after himself, he was probably so arrogant he didn't think he'd have to. Five miles from town a farmer drove by with a load full of vegetables. Happy he wasn't a threat Tony put his gun in his belt behind his back, ready just in case, and with Delton jumped into the back of the truck. The farmer took them straight back to Delton's office where Tony saw Delton safely back inside.

"I can't thank you enough for today." Delton said, putting on a clean shirt and pouring himself a drink. "Would you like one?" He offered Tony.

"No, thank you." Tony said, desperate for one, but reminding himself that he had promised Michelle, he'd been sober for three months now ad he wasn't going to start drinking now. "If it all the same to you I'd like to go back and check on my wife. It's late and she'll be wondering where I am."

"Of course, of course." Delton said, pressing the intercom. "Can you organise a cab for Mr Almeida please."  
"Right away sir."

"Will you be safe here?"

"Here. Hmm." He laughed, "This is my castle Tony. I applaud anyone who tries to attack me here."

"Very well." Tony said not feeling too responsible for his safety, "I'll be in touch."

"What about you? I can organise some protection."  
"That won't be necessary." Tony didn't want them watching their every move, the sooner he was out of here the better.

"Right. Of course." Delton remembered his slick moves in the field earlier, Tony was obviously a man who could look after himself. "My thanks again Tony. And good luck."

"Thank you." Tony wet downstairs to meet the cab waiting outside the building, he tried to tidy himself up, running his fingers through his hair and dusting off some of the jungle from his clothes. He took a whiff of his clothes but there was nothing he could do to hide the stench, it was a hot day and it would be easy enough to blame that on the humidity. He made the decision that Michelle didn't need to know what had happened, not straight away anyway. He hadn't keeping the secret from her but she'd been so worried when he'd left this morning that it would only distress her too much to know something had happened.

The warm water felt so soothing, but thoughts raced through her mind at a hundred miles an hour. She raked her fingers through her wet hair, rinsing and wringing out the water. She tried to enjoy the sensation of the water running down her face but she was too agitated. Two more days, two more days and they would be back home. Not that the last three days had been unpleasant, quite the opposite in fact. She looked at the ring on her finger, and closed her eyes imagining what it would be like when they got back home, Mr and Mrs Normal, preparing meals, taking walks and going about their boring daily lives. Then she thought about what Tony's reaction would be if she told him she was followed. He was so protective of her, of everyone. He took these kinds of threats personally and with his hot temper that was often a case for concern. He was liable to do anything.

"Michelle honey, I'm home." Tony's voice echoed from the front hall.

"I'll be right there." She called out. Her heart in her throat. She took a deep breath, turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her. Time to put on her poker face.

"There you are? Is everything all right?" He asked, wondering why she was taking a shower in the middle of the afternoon.

"Fine. I just needed to freshen up a little after being at the markets. The dust gets into everything."

"I know what you mean." Michelle hadn't his dishevelled appearance at first but it was clear that his shirt was more wrinkled than usual.

"What happened?" She asked, finally noting a small scratch below his right ear.

"We ran into a little trouble." He said shying away, not wanting to worry her, "Nothing we couldn't handle."

"And Delton?"

"Not a scratch would you believe it." It was all a bit much for Michelle to take and a small quiver appeared on her bottom lip. As she stood in front of him, brushing away a strand of his hair as she stared into his eyes trying to imagine why they looked so troubled he saw what she was trying to hide something too. "Michelle, sweetheart. What's wrong?" He asked, diverting the attention away from himself.

"It's nothing."

"Hey." He insisted wiping away her tears and lifting her chin as Michelle started to cry. "Did something happen?"

"I just got this bad feeling today is all, and I couldn't shake it." She turned away from his face, knowing one look in his eyes would break down the weak walls inside her mind. This worried him more.

"Michelle?"  
"I don't know. I just got this feeling like something bad was going to happen. I know it's stupid." She said shaking her head.

"Shhh. Don't say that?" He kissed her on the forehead and pulled her in close, his arm around her holding her head tight against his chest. "I promised I'd come back." He said taking her head in his hands and kissing her on the forehead.

"I know." She smiled, feeling a little embarrassed by her outburst.

"Oh Michelle. I'm so sorry." He held her until the tears stopped. She was reacting just as he'd seen in his vision and he hadn't even told her yet, now was not the time to let her know he decided, he'd wait till he had calmed her down. "I see you went shopping." He said, trying to change the subject.

"I was going to cook you dinner." She blushed.  
"And just what did you have in mind?" He asked looking over the ingredients.  
"I hadn't really thought that far. Roast chicken with potato, pumpkin and carrot?"

"Sounds delicious." He lied,

"Wait till you try it." She scoffed, knowing her meals often ended in disaster.

"I can't wait." He teased, "Come on, I'll help you get started."

"No. I can do this." She insisted, "You go take a shower." He smelled quite ripe and she needed some time alone to compose herself.

"All right. I know better than to argue. You know where I am if you need me." He ran his hand down her arm, holding her hand a moment then releasing it as he made his way to the bathroom. She watched him go, wiped her face dry then went to get started on the dinner.

"We have a problem." Delton told his superior on the other end of the line.

"I don't want to hear it." The man said impatiently.

"Aakash is demanding more weapons. He says he will continue to take our people hostage until appropriate remunerations have been made."

"Then make them. We don't need to bring any more attention to this than we already have."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Delton asked trying not to press his luck, knowing that most of the officials in the area turned their heads for a share of the profits.

"My man tells me that this Almeida is a problem."

"He saved my life."

"He knows too much."

"He can be useful. We can use his resources to take out Aakash then we can deal with what he knows." Delton suggested.

"I want this taken care of Delton. My clients are growing anxious."

"Don't worry. I'm on it."

"You'd better be or your men wont be the only ones who disappear without a trace." The man threatened. Delton hung up the phone and sculled what was left of his whiskey, he was loosing control of the situation and that was a scenario he was familiar with. He loosened his tie and contemplated what his next move would be.

While Tony showered, Michelle started to prepare the chicken. She followed the recipe in the books provided and placed it in the oven. As the chicken roasted in the oven, she washed, peeled and chopped the vegetables.

"Hmmm." Tony grinned as he came back out in only his towel, wrapping his arms around her. "Smells delicious."

"Don't distract me." Michelle said sternly pushing him back.

"Yes ma'am." Tony stood back and just watched, but he quickly grew bored. Moving behind her, he started kissing her behind the ear and along the back of her neck. Distracted Michelle's hand slipped and the peeler grazed the top of her palm by her left thumb.

"Damn it." She cursed.

"Sorry." He said grabbing her hand and placing it under running water to clean the wound. "Here." He said, kissing it and sucking the blood clear.

"Damn you." She cursed, a smile on her lips.

"What?" He asked innocently, planting a kiss on her lips. She kissed him back, dropping the peeler and the carrot on the floor. Tony placed his hands on either side of her hips and walked her backwards into the bench. The adrenaline still pumping through his veins, he couldn't fight the urge any longer that had been with him most of the afternoon to just take her and make her his. Her hands wound around his head, tangling amongst his hair as she kissed him back. Grabbing her hips he lifted her up onto the kitchen bench as she pushed aside the other vegetables. He continued to kiss her neck and shoulders, undoing her buttons and pulling down her top, revealing her bra. She pulled up her skirt and wriggled closer to the edge of the table. His towel removed, Tony lowered her gently back down onto him, supporting her weight as they manoeuvred their way around the kitchen, bracing themselves against the pantry door and cupboards, utensils falling as they were pushed out of the way before he eventually lowered her down onto the kitchen floor. It was more vigorous than normal, like he was working out a few issue, but she had issues of her own and it worked well for her too. He held her so tight, like he never wanted to let her go. Michelle was surprised to find the forty minutes had passed when she finally looked at the clock, by no means a record for them but she had been so enthralled by it all that it had seemed to have taken only five to ten minutes at the most.

"Sorry." He apologised knowing he hadn't been as gentleman like as he should have been.

"Don't be. It was just what I needed." She said, placing a loving hand on his cheek.

"Feeling better then?" He asked her coyly trying to lighten the mood.

"A little" She teased.

"Is something burning?" Tony wondered as he looked around.

"Oh no." Michelle raced to the oven as she pulled her top back on, she had forgotten to turn the temperature down, "It's ruined." She exclaimed.

"Hmm. "Tony scoffed, hiding his grin behind his hands. "I'm sorry. I'm sure we can salvage it." He said, peeling back the layers to find the meat under the charcoal.

"This is all your fault." She scolded him.

"I said I was sorry." Michelle just glared at him. "Look I'll make it up to you. I'll take you to the finest restaurant in town."

"But I wanted tonight to be special."

"Oh it was." Tony smiled, Michelle just blushed. "Come on." He said grabbing her hand to drag her away from the kitchen. It would be a good distraction for them both and first thing in the morning he'd make up some excuse and they'd be on the first plane out of there.

"Don't you think we should get changed first?" She chuckled, noting his naked appearance.

"Yes ma'am." He mocked her again. Michelle threw a bit of charcoaled chicken at him, watching it hit the wall behind him as he ducked to avoid it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"You know Tony…" Michelle started to say as they sat in their 4x4 waiting for the security gates to open up. "I had a good time tonight." Smiling pleasantly as she placed her hand on his thigh.

"It was kind of nice, wasn't it?" He stared at her, she looked so peaceful and angelic. He took his hand off of the gears and ran it across the side of her cheek, brushing her silky brown hair behind her ears.

"What?" She blushed, her hand indistinctively moving up to grab his,

"Just wondering how I was lucky enough to win you."

"Not once but twice." She reminded him.

"I'd better make sure I keep you this time. Third time might not be so lucky."

"And how do you plan to do that?" She teased.

"Hmm." He scoffed, his attention momentarily taken away by the screech of the gates as they started to open wide enough for the car to drive through. "Give me a minute and I'll show you." He kissed her on the cheek then placed his hand back on the gears. Selecting first gear he grabbed the steering wheel and proceeded to apply a little pressure to the accelerator. They coasted through the large white gates and past the eight foot high brick walls covered in green climbing plants native to the area. There wasn't much of a lawn, just enough room to fit two cars safely inside the gates. Tony stopped the car under the veranda, pulled the handbrake on and reached down to undo his seatbelt. Michelle reached into the back of the car and grabbed their jackets and the briefcase she had left in the car from the morning. As she got out of the car Michelle dropped the briefcase and the documents went everywhere.

"Damn it." She said leaning down in her tight skirt to try and pick them up.

"Hmm." Tony smiled as he watched the frustrated look on her face. Even angry she was a remarkable sight. "Do you need a hand?" He asked pushing down the lock on the door before he started to close it.

"You know Tony…"

"We told you you'd be sorry." The masked gunman told him as he felt the pistol pushed into the back of his head.

Michelle was cut off by a wave of sheer terror as she looked up from where she was squatting on the concrete driveway she came face to face the barrel of a pistol in a black gloved hand. Her heart was racing.

"Michelle?" He asked making sure she was all right.

"Tony?" She asked questioningly. He could hear the panic in her voice.

"You and I need to have a little talk." The gunman told Tony.

"Let her go. This is between you and me."  
"She's coming with us. My boss wants a word with you."

"We're not going anywhere with you."  
"Refuse and I'll give your girlfriend here a new face lift." The first informed him as Michelle's attacker drew out a knife and traced the edge of its blade around her face.

"All right." Tony felt trapped, why hadn't he seen this coming? "Just take it easy." Tony warned, promising to do as he said. Tony could see Michelle on the other side of the car, her eyes wide with fear as she watched him argue with the gunman, waiting for him to get her out of this mess. "Let her go and I'll go with you."  
"Enough."

"Show me your hands." The gunman said, tying them behind his back with a piece of twine.

"Okay. Okay." Tony said getting down onto his knees and nodding for Michelle to do the same.

"Tony?" Michelle cried out, The gunman holding her tighter and resting his knife on her stomach.  
"Shut her up." The gunman ordered as the second placed a gag on her mouth. A tear rolling down her cheek.  
"You keep your hands off of her." Tony warned.

"We warned you." A shoot rang through the air as the guy behind Michelle fired his gun. Michelle's heart raced as she closed her eyes then opened them again to see she was unharmed, trying to stay calm but sobbing from the fear.

"NO!" Tony begged as he was cold cocked for calling out. Michelle winced with pain as the gun was pressed into her temple, the barrel still hot from recently being fired.

"Damn you." Tony yelled as they tried to gag him too. "What do you want?"

"Jeremiah Delton."

"He's not here."

"We know." The gunman chuckled, "Get her in the van." The anger in Tony intensified when he saw Michelle being pulled around like a rag doll. He had her by the hair and she was kicking and screaming trying to break loose as they dragged her towards the waiting vehicle. Her eyes on Tony, still on his knees with the gun to his head. The gag came loose in the struggle.

"Tony!" She cried out.

"Michelle." Tony reached back, grabbing the pant leg of the second gunman and pulled him off balance. As he fell forward Tony grabbed him, pulled him closer and head butted him, grabbing his gun before spinning around and firing two shots to the left of the attacker who had Michelle. The first attacker got to his feet and moved in to grab his gun back, Tony fired the gun, his hands still tied behind his back, and shot him, dead, then re aimed. Michelle looked at him, knowing if she kept still he'd have a clearer shot.

"I said get your hands of my wife. NOW!"

"You wouldn't dare." The gunman taunted him.

"Michelle?" Tony looked at her, she knew what he was thinking. Michelle stopped struggling, kicked backwards connecting with his groin and kicked her head to the side. Tony's shot hit him in the shoulder and he dropped to the floor unconscious dropping Michelle in the process, her body landing hard against the concrete floor, her hands tied in front of her so she couldn't break her fall. Tony snapped his bindings, brought his hands around to the front and approached them. Michelle pushed herself into a sitting position and pulled her gag clear from her chin. "Michelle?" Tony kept his gun trained on the unconscious gunman as he knelt down. Michelle wrapped her bound hands around his neck, holding him tight.

"Oh my god Tony." She cried, "I thought I'd lost you."  
"I know. Me too." He said looking her over. She had a graze on her chin and a small bleeding wound above her left eye. Damn it. Why did his actions always put her in danger like that? He kissed her on the forehead, brushing her hair out of the wound then started to undo her bindings. As her hands were freed, she shook them to loosen them up. Tony noticed the momentary distraction in her eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked grabbing her hands to check them closer. As he held them out he she drew back her left wrist instinctively.  
"I think it's broken." Tony told her, worried

"It's nothing, just a sprain." Michelle said bravely as the turned to see the second gunman fleeing on foot. Tony wanted to give chase but he couldn't just leave her here.

"What did they want?" Michelle asked.  
"I think I have a good idea but first I need to get you to a hospital."

"I'm all right." She went to protest,

"No arguing. I made a vow to look after you and I intend to keep it. Wait here, I'll be right back" He told her as he went to grab the first aide kit from the car. He pulled out a bandage and started to splint her wrist, winding the bandage up and down as he gently held it up. She didn't say a word, or even flinch even though it must have hurt. He admired her bravery. "Are you all right?" He asked, noting there was nothing he could do for the wound on her temple from the barrel of the gun, It would heal on its own in time. "Ready?" He smiled comfortingly as she nodded the affirmative and he helped her up, escorting her back to the car. Her hip hurt from connecting to with the concrete and she was favouring her left side. Tony lifted her shirt to have a look and as he traced his hand over the area around her hip, his palm pausing over her abdomen she wondered if he could sense it. How could she tell him now? He'd be beside himself and knowing Tony he'd do something dangerous, not to her, never to her, but dangerous to himself.

"Hey wait up."  
"Do I know you?"  
"Just transferred in. You're in my physics class right?"  
"I'm not sure."  
"I was hoping you might be able to catch me up."

"I don't know. I'm awfully busy."  
"Please. I'll owe you."

"All right."  
"Let's cut through here." He said, "This guy showed me yesterday, It's a short cut.  
"Ok."

Darting between the buildings and the trees at the rear of the university they raced to their next class.

"Slow down." The new student said, bending down to tie up his shoe.

"What did you say your name was again?"  
"Jacob, Jacob Shinning."  
"Nice to meet you Jacob." He said extending out his hand.

"You too Jonah." He said, pulling out his pistol complete with silencer and shooting him point blank. He pulled the body into the bushes and covered it over. Then dialled the number given to him. "It's done." He reported and hung up the phone.

Tony drove as fast as he could through the deserted streets, Michelle sat beside him in the passenger seat holding her arm against her chest, each bump in the road a painful reminder of the break under the skin, not that she let it show. "Hold on sweetheart. We're almost there."

"It's not that bad. Honest." She lied trying to calm his fears.

"I'm so sorry Michelle." He shook his head like it was all his doing.

"This isn't your fault Tony. We both decided to take this job remember."

"I should have seen this coming."

"Something happened with Delton today? Didn't it?"  
"Not now." He concentrated hard on keeping the car on the road and making sure they weren't followed.

"Tony" Michelle wanted to know, needed to know.

"Hang on." Tony stopped her as he looked into his rear view mirror.

"What's wrong?" A hundred scenarios going through her thoughts.

"I think we're being followed."

"Is it them?"

"I don't know." He said turning against the red light on the next intersection and watching the cars behind him. Michelle kept an eye on the passenger side mirror. The car behind them kept going straight, Tony relaxed a little. "It must have been nothing."

"Are you sure?" Michelle asked, clueless as to what was going on.

"Yeah." He said unconvincingly. Michelle could see the worry in his eyes and she kept an eye on her mirror. Tony continued on down the side ally, he planned on doing a sweep around the block and back onto the main road. "How's your arm?"

"It's fine. How's your head?" It was still bleeding a little from where he was pistol whipped.

"Nothing a few aspirin couldn't cure."

"Everything will be all right Tony." She said, reaching for his free hand and holding it tight.

"How can you be so calm?"

"Because I have you." She encouraged him, "As long as we have each other we can survive anything." She smiled.

"You're beautiful, you know that." He said lifting there hands and kissing hers. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I'm not going anywhere." She promised. "You know Tony…." Michelle decided she had to tell him. It wasn't great timing but it was to big a secret to keep it from him. He'd find out soon enough anyway.

"Michelle!" Tony yelled as he reached out and pulled her in closer to him. Michelle closed her eyes as the bright lights came towards her at an alarming rate. She turned into Tony's embrace as he extended a hand out in front of her and held her tight against the seat. The force shook everything inside the car around and spun the car around 3 times before pinning their car between their attackers car and the wall. With no time to hesitate Tony pushed Michelle's head down into her knees as the bullet travelled through the glass window of the green land cruiser and into the passenger window before slamming into the side of Tony's seat. "Michelle?" Tony panicked.

"I'm ok. I'm ok." Michelle reported.

"Hold on." Tony took his hand off of Michelle and grabbed the wheel tight as he applied full pressure to the accelerator. The green land cruiser whirred to life and gave chase. Tony sped through narrow alleyways and narrowly missed the dumpsters that lined the streets.

"Tony." Michelle screamed.

"I know." They'd hit a dead end, "Damn it." Tony quickly reversed the car back but he had lost crucial time. As they left the alley the green land cruiser reappeared ahead of them, blocking them in. Tony made a quick left and made it out onto the highway. Michelle was hanging on tight, trying to help him navigate.

"What do they want?"

"I think Delton is crooked." Tony told her.

"Delton is behind this?"

"No. I don't think so, but somebody wants him out of the way and we came here to prevent it."

"So now they want us too?" Michelle shook her head, "What are we going to do?"

"We'll let the authorities know what we know as soon as I have you out of here. Hold on." Tony tried to make a hard right, and just as he made it out of the turn, the car came up on their left and collided full force with Tony's door. The force of the impact sent their car flying through the air where it flipped twice before landing back on its wheels. The car was a wreck, dinted beyond repair, the roof caved in towards them. Tony sat unconscious, his head resting on his left shoulder as a stream of blood trickled down from a cut above his right eye. Michelle woke up first, her chin on her chest. She tried to move but the pain in her hip and her wrist was excruciating.

"Tony" She whispered, as she placed a hand on her abdomen, the seatbelt had pulled tight against her in the accident and she was tender. Wincing from the pain she lifted her hand and felt her head. It was aching. As she looked at her hands she noticed the blood, her hair was wet above her ears from where her head had smashed against the glass window. "Tony." She screamed again as she looked across and saw Tony unconscious. "Oh god no." She undid her seatbelt and tried to shake him. "Sweetheart wake up."

"Michelle." He mumbled.

"Yes Tony. Oh god." She cried trying to take off his seatbelt.

"I'm fine." He said still groggy. He took a look around, it was a mess. Michelle still stroked his hair trying to bring him around. "Oh my god. Michelle." He said with panic as he noticed the blood on her hand.

"It's nothing. I hit my head, that's all." She said, cringing from the pain in her arm and in her abdomen.

"I need to get you out of here." He snapped into action. "Can you move?" She asked him.

"Uh huh." He grunted, "You?"

"I think so." But as she instinctively pushed her hands against the seat to spin herself around and reach the door she let out a cry of pain.

"Oh god." Tony tried to start the car, he had to get her to hospital fast. The car chocked a few times but nothing. Petrol leaked from underneath. "Damn it. Hang on." Tony told her as he tried to open his door but it was caved in. He smashed the remaining glass from the window and crawled through it then walked around to Michelle's side of the car. He tried opening her door but it was jammed shut. "Watch out." He said as he knocked out the remaining glass. "Here." Tony reached in and Michelle wrapped her good arm around his neck. Tony picked her up as carefully as he could and pulled her through the window before resting her on the ground below. He used a piece of shirt he'd ripped off and applied pressure to her wound. "We can't stay here." He told her, looking for options as

"We can't be more than three blocks. I can make it." Michelle insisted standing up. She was still a little woozy. Tony placed a hand around her waist to keep her steady. He'd carry her if he had to.

"Aggh." Michelle winched in pain.

"What is it?"

"I don't know?" She told him as she lifted her shirt,

"Oh god Michelle." Tony looked around frantically for another solution as Michelle applied pressure to the gash on her right hip. "Wait here." He told her. Fear filled her as she tried to steady her breath. She had to keep it together for Tony.

Michelle froze when she heard the gunshots.

"Tony!" She screamed, but as the engine of the green land cruiser came to life she turned around to see Tony back by her side.

"Come on." He said helping her over to the car and into the passenger seat. "I'm getting you out of here." The driver of the land cruiser lay on the road, two shots to the chest. Tony speed away from the scene without looking back. His eyes fixed on Michelle. She didn't look good.

"Is it done?"

"He thinks it was Aakash like you instructed."

"Is he dead?"  
"No. He took out the two men I sent."

"You underestimated him."  
"It won't happen again."

"Pray that it doesn't."

The closest hospital was little more than a run down factory. Tony came to a screeching halt in front of the main entrance. He helped Michelle out of the car and carried her straight to the nurses station. "Help, somebody help. My wife, she's injured." The room was filled with locals, most with open wounds and gunshots.

"Please." He grabbed a nurse. "We were in a car accident."

"I'm sorry sir, you'll have to wait your turn." The nurse continued with her duties,

"No god damn it. I want to see a doctor. NOW!"

"Don't take that tone of voice with me sir." She said, ignoring Tony and escorting another patient to a nearby cubicle.

"Listen to me." Tony pulled out his gun. "Please. Just help my wife."

The nurses started to panic a little. One looked at Tony, and then at Michelle. Michelle draped almost lifeless in his arms. The main nurse, now more focused took the time,

"There's no need for that sir." She said puling out a patient file. "What's her name?"

"Michelle." He told her, "Michelle Dessler."

"A car accident you said?"

"We were attacked at our home. I tried to bring her in but they chased us. The car flipped over, I'm not sure how may times."

"Was she conscious?"

"Yes. She passed out about a minute ago. Please. You have to help her."

"We will sir." The nurse took her vitals and made notes in her charts. "We're you injured?" The nurse asked as she saw the cut above his eye.

"Don't worry about me. I just need you to look after my wife."

"Follow me." The nurse said leading them to a nearby cubicle.

"Tony." Michelle mumbled as she came tu.

"Michelle. Sweetheart. I'm here."

"Tony..."

"Just take it easy sweetheart." He said chocking back tears, "What's taking so long?" Tony asked looking around for the doctor.

"The doctor will be with you in a moment." The nurse said as she put Michelle's chart on the bed and walked away.

"I'm fine." Michelle said, sitting herself up as she pulled herself together.

"You're not fine Michelle, you passed out. I've never felt so helpless…."

"Are you all right?" Michelle asked Tony.

"Don't worry about me. It will all be ok. Once we're through here we'll pack our bags and go home. I promise."

"Did they follow us here?"

"I don't know. I don't think they'll cause a scene here but we don't know how far this goes."

"Shh." She said warning him to watch his voice, there were ears everywhere.

"Take these." The nurse returned with a few pills. Happy to see she was awake again,

"No Thankyou." Michelle didn't want to take anything.

"What are they?" Tony asked.

"For da pain." The nurse said with her broken English.

"You should take them." Tony insisted, he could see she was in pain.

"No Tony." She said turning her nose up at the pills, "I don't want any pain killers."

"I don't understand. Why not?"

"I don't know what they are." The nurse was looking at her, confused by the language barrier, "I'll take some Tylenol when we get home I promise."

"Michelle what's going on?" Tony was confused too and the nurse tried to give her the pills again.

"No."

"Michelle?"

"Tony." Michelle didn't want to tell him like this, she wasn't even sure, how did this get so out of hand? Michelle instinctively placed a hand over her stomach which was really starting to ache.

"Baby?" The nurse seemed to understand what Michelle was trying to say and took the pills away, smiling.

"Michelle?" Tony was completely clueless.

"I'm not even sure…" Michelle tried to explain before he got his hopes up, but it was too late. Tony finally figured out what was going on. Shock started to set in when he realised how much he could have lost just now.

"You mean…. you're… we're…?" He looked at her carefully for any evidence that he was right.

"I took a test this afternoon…."

"Oh my god Michelle." Tony pulled her close and kissed her then pushed her away a little and kissed her forehead. "Are you okay?"

"You're not angry?"

"Sweetheart, I could never be angry with you." His hands cupping her head as he stared into his eyes.

"But I should have told you, I didn't want to say anything until I was sure especially after last time and the timing isn't so great."

"Don't worry about that now." Tony smiled reassuringly, "Let's just make sure everything is all right then I'll take you back home. I promise" The nurse was still watching, captivated by the drama of it all, she was barely sixteen herself.

"Ms Dessler." The doctor was straight to the point, obviously in a hurry,

"Yes. Doctor…?" Tony answered for her, but was pushed out of the way.

"Dante. Now please I have many patients to see."

"Of course."

"I believe you've been in an accident?" The doctor asked annoyed, Michelle was clearly not a critical patient compared to those still outside in the waiting room.

"We were attacked in our house. She was thrown to the ground and she's broken her wrist."

"And her tongue?" The doctor quipped, Michelle looked at Tony and smiled,

"Don't mind him doctor, he's just worried." Michelle smiled at him, trying to help him keep his cool.

"You're a lucky woman." The doctor quipped again.

"I think so." She blushed, then winced as the doctor pressed at the wounds on her face.

"The nurse mentioned a car accident?"

"The people who attacked us they ran us off the road on our way here. Look doctor, my wife might be pregnant…" Tony answered for her again.

"Let's just calm down a minute and have a look shall we." He took her wrist and it was clear straight away that there was a break. "We'll have to set this for you." The doctor saw the scratch on her right cheek. "Do you mind?' He asked, checking her over. When he lifted her left arm, she winced in pain. "Tender?"

"She has a gash on her left side from the accident, and she landed on it during the attack." Tony told the doctor, anxious to make sure everything was all right.

"It's ok." She promised as Tony watched every movement the doctor made as if he was a threat.

"Let me see." The doctor lifted up her shirt and dabbed his fingers over the area around the wound. "It's quite tender. Did you give her any pain meds?" He asked the nurse.

"I didn't want to," Michelle told him. "Not until I was sure."

The doctor smiled at her. "Ok." The doctor looked at the wound on her hip again and then at Michelle. "Any cramping or muscle spasms?"

"No." Michelle told him.

"What's wrong?" Tony stepped closer.

"How did you land when you fell?"

"Mainly on my side, my hip made contact with the ground first."

"But not… how do you say….face first?"

"No."

"And were you wearing a seatbelt in the accident?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Tony asked concerned. "Look doctor. What are the chances….?"

"Why don't you lie down on the bed and I'll have a closer look." Michelle didn't speak, she just did as she was told but she was glad when Tony stepped forward and grabbed her hand. The bruise was very tender, and the doctor pressed quite firmly as he pressed into her abdomen.

"Doctor. Please if something is wrong just tell us." Tony insisted, reading Michelle's worried expression.

"I'm just erring on the side of caution." The doctor informed them.

"Am I loosing the baby again?"

"You've had a pregnancy before?"

"Um a little over a year ago." Michelle responded, the pain of it all brought back to the surface. "I miscarried at eleven weeks." The doctor called for the nurse and gave her a list of tests to run. Michelle felt herself loosing control. She couldn't go through this again, not like this.

"It will be okay." Tony tried to assure her, "I promise."

"Ms Dessler I'm going to admit you for a few hours."

"Is she okay?" Tony asked, praying for a good answer.

"The cut is only superficial but the bruise is very… deep… I'll run a few tests and if everything checks out then you can take Ms Dessler home."

"Am I going to loose the baby?"

"Not if I can help it." The doctor assured her, "You just rest and I'll put a few stitches in the wound on your hip. I'll set your wrist for you too so you can be more comfortable but your hip will be sore for a week or so but I'd like you on bed rest for the next week just in case."

"Whatever you say doc." Tony promised him as the doctor left to grab a few supplies.

"Oh god Tony…" Michelle started to break down.

"Hey. None of that. The important thing is to stay positive." He tried to consol her.

"I know, it's just that we deal in worst case scenarios everyday.." Her voice betraying her strong composure.

"Everything is going to be fine." He promised her firmly, still holding her hand, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you or the baby." Tony promised.

"What about Delton? Do you think they'll follow us here?"  
"As long as we stay here we are as safe as we can be. The first flight out isn't until seven o'clock tomorrow morning." He said, kissing her on the forehead, "Try and get some rest Sweetheart. We'll be back home before you know it." Tony stepped back so they could put a few stitches in her wounds. It was going to be a long night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Almeida." The doctor returned five hours later, as Michelle slept.

"Yes."  
"You're wife is doing fine." He told him, paperwork in his hand, "Tests confirmed she is pregnant, I'd say around nine weeks but you'll have to do a more conclusive test when you get home."  
"And the baby?"

"Is doing well. There is no sign of concern. As long as she stays on bed rest for the next week or so to let the swelling go down and avoids any undue stress she should be fine."  
"Thank you." Tony shook his hand. Then looked at Michelle sound asleep. "She'll be happy to hear that."  
"I must stress that she isn't out of the woods just yet. You do need to be very careful, as I said limiting exercise and stress is only the beginning."  
"Don't worry. We're on the first plane out of here."  
"Do you mind if I asked what happened?" The doctor said, noting the wound to Tony's head, which Tony wouldn't let him touch till he knew Michelle was safe.

"Better if you didn't know." Tony said, pulling away the bandage he had been given. The bleeding had almost stopped. "Listen doc." Tony asked, noting that it was almost 3 am, "Is there someone who can sit with her? Keep her safe? I need to go and collect our belongings before she wakes up" Tony asked, looking at her intently.

"This is a hospital Mr Almeida." The Doctor began, "But I think I can help." He said calling for a nearby orderly to enter the room. He was a big man, obviously employed for his ability to lift great weights. "James can sit with her till you return."  
"Thank you." He shook the doctors hand, "I won't be long." He kissed her on the forehead and went to leave. "No one gets in or out of this room James. You understand?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Guard her with your life."

"Safe journey Mr Almeida." The doctor replied, watching him leave. He didn't know who these people were, or why he was helping them but he couldn't turn them away.

Tony doubled back several times making sure he wasn't followed before he made his way back to the apartment, parking around the corner so they wouldn't see their car parked in the driveway. At least if they did they'd come after him and not Michelle. Tony opened the front door and went inside carefully, gun ready. There was no sign of any intruders. He started to pack their bags, grabbing their belongings from around the house, but it had been a long day and he was getting tired. He went into the bathroom to splash some water onto his face and to grab the toiletry bags. Tony noticed a small paper package in the waist bin. Unwrapping the paper from around the long thin piece of plastic his breath left him and he felt weak when he saw the tiny pink pluses that indicated a positive reaction. He sat down on the closed toilet lid and held it tightly in his hands. In one short day everything in his life had changed. He had been taken hostage, Michelle's life was put in danger and he had just found out that he was going to become a dad, a dad. His mother had always asked for grandchildren but he never truly believed that it was something he was going to have in his life, not as a CTU agent anyway. The job was so demanding, family life never seemed to win out in that battle and he promised himself he'd never put his children through what he'd seen others go through. Broken families, bitter divorces, children they only ever saw on Christmas cards. Was he ready? Were they ready? Could he provide for them if them they decided to shut down the business? He thought about his beautiful wife, asleep back in the hospital room, carrying his child. The thought put a smile on his face and he vowed then and there that from this moment on, whatever it took, he would be devoted to keeping her and his children happy and safe. They would want for nothing. He wrapped the test back up and placed it inside his toiletry bag for safe keeping.

He looked around the kitchen and tiptoed around the mess on the floor from their lovemaking the afternoon before. If he'd known he would have been more careful with her, he hoped he hadn't caused any damage. He worked quickly to clean it up before grabbing the last of their belongings and placing them at the front door.

As he pulled up to the hospital Tony noted the dark van sitting outside, two men inside as they watched intently at the people coming and going. He parked just out of sight, then used the other patients as cover to quietly slip inside. He'd been gone just over an hour and it would be dawn in less than fort five minutes. Taking the elevator to the second floor he was relieved to see James still sitting in the chair beside her when he entered.

"Thank you." Tony said handing him a small note in appreciation.

"Your welcome." He said pocketing the note and going back to work.

Michelle could see Tony, walking around the airport, could see the man watching him from across the room, his weapon concealed under his open newspaper. "Tony no." She screamed but he couldn't hear her. "Tony." She screamed again. This time he turned to see who was calling his name. He smiled when he saw her and walked over to join her. "Tony." She called out again trying to stop him but he just kept walking, ecstatic to see her. She went to meet him half way, but her feet wouldn't separate from the floor. As she struggled she saw the man with the newspaper stand up and walk towards Tony. As they stood shoulder to shoulder, Tony still unaware of the danger, the man shot him and kept walking. No one came to help, or even notice as Tony fell to the ground. "No!" She howled. "Tony!" He smiled as his body fell limp to the floor. Her feet still welded to the floor, weighed down by her full term unborn child she couldn't move, couldn't go to him, couldn't help him. She fell to her knees, her head in her hands. She was watching him die and there was nothing she could do. Her heart was torn as she contemplated its meaning. Your husband or your child, she would have to choose. But what if it was a premonition? Was Tony going to die trying to save them both?

"Tony?" Michelle screamed as she began to stir.

"Shh. It's me."

"What happened?"  
"We were in an accident. Do you remember?"  
"No?" She said confused, then some images flashed through her mind, the car window smashing, Tony unconscious in the drivers seat, the car colliding into them. "Oh no." She screamed sitting up, her face as pale as the bed sheet.

"Shh. It's all right." Tony hoped behind her and held her tight. "Everything's all right." He soothed her.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take." She chocked back tears.  
"I'm getting you out of here. I promise. Two more hours and we'll be on our way back home."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."  
"Michelle. You have nothing to apologise for." He said holding her close, "I'm just glad you're both all right."

"Are you hungry?" Tony asked as Michelle get dressed behind the curtain.

"Just tired." She replied.

"I'll be right back." Tony said, there was a vending machine at the end of the hall, he'd be able to keep an eye on her the whole time.

"Make it something sweet." She told him.

"You've got it." He said reaching into his pocket for some change as he closed her door behind him. The nurse in the hall smiled at him as he walked past. The hall was almost empty, but no one looked out of place. He put in his coins and selected a can of lemonade and a packet of chips, not a very healthy breakfast for an expectant woman but the best he could do for now. As he headed back to her room, certain she'd be dressed by now, two men with badges caught the attention of the nearby nurse. Tony watched them chatting as he opened her door and went in.

"What is it?" She asked, doing up her jacket as he looked through the window.

"I'm not sure." He said, distracted.

"Tony?" He was scaring her. What was he looking at?  
"Wait." He said stopping her from opening up the curtain further, "Quick." He said sliding her bag under the bed and helping her back into it. "Remember, we don't know who we can trust."  
"What are we going to do?" She asked, but before he could answer the door opened. Michelle pulled the blanket tight up over her chest so they wouldn't know she was dressed. Tony leaned against the side wall, watching her every move.

"Almeida?"  
"Whose asking?"  
"Sergeant Fredricks and Officer Henderson."  
"What's this about?"  
"I understand you were in a motor vehicle accident last night?"  
"Yes. We were attacked on our way home from dinner."  
"Attacked. By whom?"  
"I'm not sure. I've never seen them before."  
"I see. And your wife?" He asked stepping closer.

"Please." Tony distracted them, "She needs her rest. She was injured last night."  
"My apologise. I understand she is with child?"  
"We only just found out. The doctors are taking care of her."  
"We'd like a statement of events. Would you mind accompanying us down to the station?"  
"As a matter of fact I do. I'm not going anywhere until I know my wife is all right."  
"I'm afraid I must insist. It's a matter of some importance."  
"I'm not leaving my wife."  
"As a family man I can understand, but maybe I haven't made myself clear. A man was found shot at the scene of the crime."  
"I can't help you with that. Our attacker fled on foot."

"Leaving his car behind for you to take?"  
"Who knows what's going through their minds?"

"Indeed. But until we have a clearer picture of what is going on I must insist that you remain in our custody."  
"Are you arresting me?"  
"Sorry. My fault, I meant protective custody."  
"No thank you."  
"I really must insist sir." Fredrick's motioned for Henderson to set up a guard post outside the door. Tony didn't feel comfortable, who's to say they didn't work for Delton?

"I really must ask you to leave now. My wife needs her rest."  
"Of course. Henderson will be right outside." He said following Henderson outside. Tony closed the door behind them. The two men argued briefly then Henderson took up his position as Fredricks walked away.

"Tony?" Michelle asked when she was sure the coast was clear.

"I know." He said, they couldn't just walk out of here now. What were they going to do? He didn't tell Michelle but he recognised Fredricks from the van outside. "Michelle if I ever needed you to trust me, it's now.' Tony said picking up the phone to speak to the nurse. 

"Ms Dessler." The doctor greeted her as he approached. "You are looking much better my dear." Henderson followed the doctor into the room to keep an eye on them.

"I still feel sore." She lied, trying to guess Tony's next move.

"Let me examine you again." The doctor said lifting her gown up above her waist. Michelle stopped him, looking at Henderson.

"Do you mind?" Tony asked Henderson, who was looking at her with way too much interest.  
"Give her a little privacy please." The doctor added.

"Of course." Henderson blushed, heading back outside. As the door closed Tony stepped closer.

"I'm sorry about that doctor. We need your help."  
"I can see that. What have you gotten yourself into?" He asked turning back to Michelle, "How are you my dear?" The doctor asked again as he checked her wound, everything looked well.  
"I'm fine. I just want to go home." She said looking at tony.  
"Let's see if we can help you out there." The doctor winked at her. "Here, lie back down on the bed, it wouldn't hurt if you faked a few muscle cramps."  
"Tony?" Michelle hated not being told what was happening.  
"Trust me." He said, helping her lie down. The doctor pressed a button beside the bed which sounded an alarm and began to wheel the bed out of the room.

"What is it doctor?" The nurse asked as she came running. The doctor had placed an oxygen mask on her for authenticity and she was taking deep breaths.

"Where are you taking her?" The officer asked.

"I need to examine her further, there may be some complications. If you'll wait here please." The doctor insisted, "I'll have a nurse come and get you once the internal exam is complete."

"I must insist." The officer continued to try and walk with them.

"No I must insist. You may wait at the door. No further. Now please, we must hurry." The officer had no choice but to comply or risk exposing himself.

"Quickly nurse." The doctor hurried them along to the nearby elevator. Stretched out on the gurney, Tony walked beside her holding her hand, the officer close behind. The wait at the elevator was only short but it felt like an eternity. When the doors opened the nurse went in first, followed by Michelle, Tony and then the doctor. There were already two other people in the tiny elevator and as the doors started to close the doctor pushed forward blocking the officer from entering.

"Sorry, patients first. You can meet us up there." The officer didn't get a chance to argue as the doors shut and the elevator started to move.

"Thanks for that." Tony said helping Michelle off of the gurney.

"It won't take long for him to realise what's going on. Get her out of here Mr Almeida."

"Will you be safe?" Tony hoped the doctor wouldn't be punished for his subterfuge.

"I'll be fine." The elevator signalled that it had reached it's destination. "Take the first stairwell to the left, go up two flights of stairs and you'll find the roof access."

"Thank you." Michelle kissed him on the cheek. The doors opened.

"Be safe my child. " Then he looked at Tony, "Now hit me." The doctor said, bracing for the impact.

"Sorry about this."

"Hurry." The doctor reminded him as Tony gave him a right hook that would leave him sore for a couple of days, then grabbed Michelle and headed for the stairwell. The door opened just as they approached, Tony pulled Michelle behind a screen and waited for the officer to pass before sneaking back around and into the stairwell before the door closed again. They raced up the stairs and made it to the roof.

"Nice." Michelle said as she saw the mini chopper waiting on top, an American pilot at the helm.

"Lift off, now." Tony ordered as he and Michelle secured themselves inside. "Jack says I'm to take you to the airport."

"Hurry." Tony ordered before turning to Michelle "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." She assured him, glad to be out of the hospital. As they took of the officer appeared on the roof top, clearly unhappy and mobile in hand.

"Damn it." Henderson cursed grabbing his phone. "I lost them."  
"How the hell did that happen?"  
"They had a helicopter waiting on the roof."  
"They must be heading for the airport. Come on. We'll catch them there."  
"Are you going to report this in?"  
"We haven't failed yet."

"What about the doctor? I'm sure he was in on it."  
"Leave him. Will deal with it later." Henderson put the phone back in his pocket and headed back downstairs.

"We'll never make it out of the main terminal. They'll be looking for us there." Michelle thought aloud as she saw the airport was close by.  
"I know." Tony said, assessing the area as the helicopter touched down in a field at the edge of the airfield. Tony helped Michelle out of the helicopter and they looked around. There was no sign of anyone else but they couldn't be certain they were alone. "It won't take them long to figure out where we've gone." Michelle said, taking a deep breath. She reminded herself that in one short hour they would be out of Africa and on their way back home.

"Come on Jack. Where are you?" Tony whispered to himself as he watched Michelle carefully. They'd already waited too long, every moment they lingered was another moment their attackers had to catch up to them. Michelle and the pilot were waiting at the rear of the helicopter. He'd given her a bottle of water and they were watching the approach to the airfield. The first warning was the sound of the bullet ricocheting off of the helicopter. Everyone crouched down instinctively. Tony headed to the back of the plane to check Michelle. Their guns drawn, as Tony and the pilot aimed into nothingness.

"Where did that come from?" The helicopter pilot asked.

"I'm not sure." Tony told him.

"Tony." Another shot missed Tony by barely a hair. Tony took a quick look around and noticed a pile of crates nearby. Placing a hand on Michelle's back he guided her over to the shelter of the boxes, keeping his gun aimed at all times. The helicopter pilot, Jensen, followed close behind, bullets flew all around them as the moved to safety. Crouching behind the crate, Tony and the pilot on either side Michelle took a deep breath. Pregnant or not she was a trained CTU agent and they needed her help right now. She was no use to her child dead.

"Are you all right?" Tony asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. What's your plan?" She asked,

"You stay here, I'll draw his fire then Jensen can get you out of here in the chopper."

"No. Tony I'm not leaving without you."

"I'll be fine. Jack will be here soon, he'll pick me up on the way and we can rendezvous close by."

"No, No, I won't leave you. You said you wouldn't leave me. You promised."

"Sweetheart. I'm just trying to keep you safe." More bullets whizzed past their heads, Tony guessed there were at least three shooters.

"I'm not pushing our luck. If we get out of this Michelle you're on bed rest for the next six months."

"Lets just get out of here first." She said as he kissed her to calm her down.

"If we're going to do this we need to do this soon." Jensen warned him.

"Guard her with your life." Tony ordered him.

"Tony, No!" Michelle called out, standing up to watch him run into the view of their attackers.

"Get down." Jensen grabbed her and pulled her low.

"Give me that gun." She said pointing to his ankle holster. Jensen hesitated, "I'm a trained agent. I can handle it now give me that gun."

"Here." He said passing it over to her. Michelle turned around, took aim and covered Tony. He was heading for the cover of another container nearby. As he rounded the corner Tony came face to face with the shooter. Before he could think about it he pulled the trigger and the shooter was out cold on the ground. As he looked back Michelle and Jensen were still taking fire. Tony snuck around the other side and came around behind the second shooter. He wasn't quick enough though and the shooter got a shot off in his direction, just missing his shoulder, forcing him to hide back behind the crate.

"Tony!" Michelle screamed.

"I'm ok." He reassured her, checking how many bullets he had left. Trying again Tony got a shot off, then Jensen drew his attention back long enough for Tony to get another shot off, hitting him in the chest. Tony looked around for the third shooter but he'd gone to ground. Deciding not to go off looking for him he made his way back to Jensen and Michelle. As they sat there waiting for Jack, random shots being fired toward them and the helicopter Tony tried to come up with a plan.

The hum of Jack's twin engine plane could be heard in the distance. Tony poked his head up to check it out and was almost shot. He quickly ducked back down and covered himself and Michelle from following rounds.

"What are you thinking?" Michelle asked, noting his intense concentration.

"I know." Jensen confirmed.

"What?"

"There's no cover between us and the plane. We'll be sitting ducks." Jensen told her. "By the time we got to the plane they could have covered enough ground to take us out. We'd never take off before they reached us."

"There's got to be something we can do?" Michelle pleaded. Shoots ran out again, someone was firing and it wasn't the shooter, the shooter was the one taking the heat as the plane landed over the other side of the field. The three of them turned around to see what was going on. Tony noticed a figure approaching them from the right and took aim. As he went to pull the trigger something made him stop.

"Jack."

"Tony. Michelle"

"Glad to see you."

"What have you gotten yourself into here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Tony scoffed. "There's at least one hostile still out there, unfortunately he's got a direct line between us and the plane."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well we can't stay here. There are four of us and one of him. I say we take our chances and go for it."

"No." Tony said sharply, "We can't."

"I don't understand."

"Jack. Michelle's pregnant." They were taking fire again, Michelle sunk down low and Tony covered her with his body for protection.

"Tony. It's ok" Michelle had had enough, she was happy to take the risk if it meant getting out of here.

"Michelle no. I won't risk it."

"I don't see we have much choice here." Jack told him.

"I know you're worried but anything's got to be better than sitting here." She said, placing a hand on his cheek.

"We can keep her between us Tony…." Jack told him.

"I just want to go home." Michelle pleaded. Tony sighed deeply as he nodded.

"You keep your head down. No matter what happens, you get on that plane. You hear me?" Tony ordered her.

"I promise."

"Okay." Jack took over. "Tony you take Michelle. Jensen you lead. When you get to the plane you start it up, we'll come back for your helicopter later and I'll take up the rear."

"Won't they follow us in the helicopter?" Michelle asked.

"I've taken care of that. They won't get far with a broken tail rota." Jensen pointed out.

"All right." Jack said as they all prepared themselves to run, "Go." Michelle kept down low, Tony right beside her shielding her with his body, Jensen and Jack doing the same. They made it to the plane. Jensen got the rear hatch open and lifted Michelle inside.

"Keep down low." Tony ordered her as she moved into one of the passenger seats. Tony covered Jack as he made his way in and closed the door. In minutes, they were airborne. Shoots hit the outside hull but none penetrated the inside cabin. Tony made sure Michelle was buckled in, and then went to make keep an eye on things as Jensen co piloted for Jack.

Sitting in her chair, Michelle's hands started to shake. It was starting to take it's toll. She tried to take a deep breath, they were on their way home. They were safe. She closed her eyes and tried to stay focused on her breathing.

"Michelle." Tony asked cautiously, doubling back to her.

"Umm. I'm ok…."

"Honey. You've been through a lot today, no one would blame you for falling apart for a moment."

"I'm a trained agent. I've been in worse situations than this…"

"Sweetheart." He said taking her hand and sitting down beside her. "I don't know about you but I've never been more frightened in my life…."

"Everything's so out of control."  
"This baby has changed everything." He smiled, "We're not just fighting for ourselves anymore."  
"Look at me." She smiled back. "I'm a nervous wreak".

"I am too on the inside." He said, watching her left wrist in its bandage. She'd been through so much today. More than her fair share.  
"Do you think it's over?"

"I don't know." He pulled her close "Get some rest Michelle." He held her for a and before long she fell asleep in his arms. Tony gently leaned her into the window, using his jacket as a pillow for her to rest on.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Is she ok?" Jack asked as Tony rejoined them in the cockpit.

"I'm not sure."

"You're worried about her."

"You bet I am."

"What happened?"

"Our client turned out to be working the black market. He crossed some clients and we got stuck in the middle."

"What happened to Michelle?" He asked, having noted all the scratches and bruises.

"They came looking or us, we were ambushed at home. We got away but they pursued us and ran us off the road."

"Is Michelle all right?"

"She has a broken wrist and a bruised hip and some other scratches. The next few days will tell us more."  
"I'm sorry Tony."

"I appreciate it."

"It doesn't make sense." Jack pondered, "What did they want with you?"

"I don't know. Loose ends I guess. Look Jack I need to get her to a hospital." Tony didn't say anymore, he couldn't even bring himself to think of all the ways that things could go terribly wrong.

"We'll be in Los Angeles in a little over three hours."

"Thanks."

"Look Tony I'm sure everything will be fine." Jack was worried for his friend. He'd seen what had happened to him last time his world had fallen apart, god only knew what would happen to him if it happened again.

"Yeah." He said and then went to sit back beside Michelle.

"Michelle." Tony whispered in her ear, "Michelle honey it's time, we're here."

"Hmm." She was a little groggy.

"You slept the whole way."

"I'm sorry." She said sitting up.

"Don't be. I was glad to see you getting some rest." Tony smiled.

Jack opened up the rear hatch leading out to the tarmac.

"Thanks again Jack."

"Anytime." He told him, "You take care of that child of yours." He told Michelle, helping her out of the plane.

"Count on it." She said taking his hand for support.

"Don't worry, his a fighter, just like his parents." Jack comforted her.

"Thankyou." Michelle said, kissing him on the cheek as she walked past.

"There's a taxi waiting." Jack told Tony. "I'll be in contact. If you need me." Tony just nodded as he helped Michelle into the Taxi.

"Thanks Jack. I meant it."  
"Take care Tony." Jack patted his friend on the back and walked away, never one for goodbyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Sir."

"What is it?" He said, he had too much on his mind.

"You have another package." They were becoming familiar now. She brought it in and set it down on his table. "Would you like me to open it sir?"  
"No. That's all right. I'll do it." He set his glass down and picked up his letter opener. Cutting the top of the envelop open he emptied out the contents. His heart sipped a beat and he fell back into his chair.

"Sir. Are you all right?" She asked, ready to call an ambulance. When he didn't answer she picked up the phone. He reached out and cancelled the call. "Sir?"

"Leave me be."  
"I don't know…" He was as white as a ghost.

"It'll be all right." He assured her as she reluctantly left him alone in his office. He picked up the letter again, staring at the picture. How the hell was he going to tell his sister? There in front of him was his nineteen year old nephew, bound and gagged. Aakash was going to have a lot to answer for.

"Ms Dessler." The nurse called. They followed her down the long corridor, their breaths held tight. Tony had taken her straight to the hospital just to be on the safe side. The nurse led then to a small room and positioned Michelle on the bed ready for her exam.

"All right. Let's see we have here." The doctor continued as he picked up her chart. Tony and Michelle were still to scared to talk, how could everything be all right after everything they had been through? "I see you had an injury to the area recently." The doctor said, lifting her top and looking at the bandage. "Any tenderness?"  
"Yes."  
"Camps or spasms?"  
"No."

The nurse applied the cool gel.

"and a previous miscarriage." The doctor continued. He didn't take their silence personally, he knew from experience how stressful such an experience could be. The nurse turned on the machine and handed it to the doctor, "I'm sure everything is going to be just fine." He said pressing it into her womb. Michelle flinched from the pain as Tony squeezed her hand tighter. Michelle couldn't look. What if something was wrong? Tony would be so disappointed.

"Ok." The doctor noted after a long pause, "Do you want to see?"

"Is he okay?"

"It's perfectly fine. Ten fingers and toes, and there." She turned the sound up, "a nice strong heartbeat."

"Are you sure?" Michelle asked tearfully.

"I'm sure honey. You have a healthy baby inside of you. You're doing a great job."

"Huh." Michelle relaxed a little as they looked at the screen.

"I'd say you're around ten weeks pregnant."

"Ten, really?" Tony asked astounded.

"Are you surprised?"

"We only found out a few days ago."

"I'll run a few more tests but I'm rarely wrong." He smiled.

"What are the risks of…?" Tony asked inquisitively.

"Most miscarriages occur within the first trimester, with your history the odds are always a little higher but there are no immediate signs that it's going to happen here. The best advice I can give you is to relax a little. Take the time to enjoy this. That said, let's put you on strict bed rest, for the next five days or at least until that wound heals and the bruising goes down and we'll see how you are."

"Thank you." Tony shook his hand.

"Remember. The calmer you are the more relaxed baby is." Michelle and Tony stared at the image again, It looked so tiny. "Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"I don't know?" Michelle considered it.

"No rush. Go home, talk about it the answer wont change any."

"Hmm." Tony scoffed lost in the enormity of it all.

"I'll give you a minute."

"Thanks." Tony thanked her. Once the nurse was gone he moved in closer. "He's perfect Michelle." He kissed her.

"He… you want a boy?"

"Boy or girl I'm just thankful that everything's all right."

"I love you."

"I love you too, both of you." He said placing a hand over his son.

"This is really happening." Michelle let out a deep breath.

"Are you happy?" Tony asked.

"Yes." She giggled reaching out to help him.

"You are a wonderful person Miss Dessler, never forget that." He hugged her back.

"All right." The nurse said upon her return. "I've spoken to your doctor and he seeds no reason why you can't go home. He's put you on strict bed rest for the next five days until the muscle repairs itself and the bruise disappears just to err on the side of caution and of course you'll need regular check ups but other than that you can start getting ready for your little bundle of joy."

"Thank you."

"You have no idea how much this means to us." Michelle said, grabbing her jacket.

"Here." She said handing him a photo of the child, "You'll be wanting this." Michelle and Tony stared longingly at the photo of their unborn child.

"Lets go home." Tony said, placing a protective arm around her and escorting her out of the hospital.

"I'd like that." She sighed, leaning into his shoulder. They were home.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Where do you think your going?" Tony asked Michelle as he placed the paper on the counter and shut the screen door.

"We're out of milk, and I have a strong craving for ice cream."

"We have ice-cream here." He said opening up the freezer.

"I know, but I don't want vanilla. I want something different." She smiled. She knew she was being impossible, but like he'd taught her you can't fight nature.

"Well I'll go." He said closing the freezer and holding her shoulders as he escorted her back to the couch. "You're supposed to be on bed rest remember."

"It's been five days already. I'm going crazy sitting around here." She said, rolling her eyes and giving him that cheeky grin of hers that she couldn't hide when she was feeling playful.

"It's for a good cause." He reminded her.

"I'll go straight to the corner store and back. It's only ten minutes tops. I'll go right to bed when I get home. I promise."

"Michelle."

"Please Tony. After all we've been through a trip to the corner store is hardly stressful."

"All right. But one condition." He could never argue with her long. She had him wrapped around her finger and he didn't mind a bit.

"Anything."

"I'm going with you."

"Deal." She smiled, happy to be out of the house.

Pulling up to the corner store Tony picked a park right up the front next to the entry doors. He put the car in neutral and turned off the ignition.

"Straight in and out."  
"I promise."  
"I mean it Michelle."  
"I know." She smiled patting his cheek then stepping out of the vehicle. Tony quickly joined her then together they made their way inside.

"Afternoon Sam" Tony called out. They were regulars and Sam, the store owner almost felt like family, or at least a close friend.

"Afternoon Mr Almeida, Mrs Almeida.." Michelle smiled, even though she'd never officially changed her name she loved hearing the sound of it. "How are you today?"

"We're fine thankyou."

"How are you doing?" Michelle asked. "Is Maria feeling any better?"  
"She's well too, thank you for asking."

"Where's Jonah tonight?" Tony asked, noting that something was different.

"He quit on me last week. Something about moving closer to his family. I'm training Jacob here to take his place."

"You're a lucky guy Jacob. Sam here is the best." Tony told him, sizing him up. He cared about Sam and he didn't want him taken advantage of.

"Lovely to meet you Jacob." Michelle shook his hand.

"And you Mrs Almeida." He said, shaking her hand and then Tony's. At least he had a good memory.

"We haven't had a chance to tell you the good news."

"News?"

"Michelle's pregnant."

"We're going to have a baby." She continued.

"Oh. My. Congratulations." Sam said shaking their hands. "My wife will be so glad to hear that. She's been nagging me for ages." Michelle blushed at the thought of being part of their private conversations.

"That's why we're here actually."

"Ice cream craving." Michelle blushed embarrassed.

"I remember those days. You should have seen my wife when she was pregnant with our first. For her it was chocolate chip ice-cream with peanut butter."

"Hmmm." That sounded good.

"Don't even think about it." Tony warned her.

"What flavour would you like?" Sam asked.

"Do you have any of the wild berry ice-cream? The one with the real fruit pieces?"

"I think I have some in the storeroom." Sam said.

"I'll get it for you." Jacob offered going to look for some.

Tony watched as a well dressed man came in to pay for some fuel, he threw Michelle a wink then left. Michelle blushed as Tony shifted on his feet.

"Jealous?" Michelle teased.

"No. Besides. That's my son you're carrying there." He said patting her stomach, "You're mine forever now."

"Is that so?"

"You better believe it. Mrs Almeida?" He grinned as she kissed him.

"I found it." Jacob cried as he returned.

"Oh you're a lifesaver. Thankyou." Michelle said taking it from him, and checking her lipstick wasn't smudged.

"Will that be all?" Jacob asked, almost flirting with her.

"Yes. Thankyou." Michelle stepped forward, heading for the counter. Tony grabbed some money from his wallet and handed over the notes.

"Wait." He paused, "We forgot the milk."

"Jacob." Sam called him back over.

"No that's ok. Sam I'll get it." Tony said walking over to the fridges as Jacob went back to unpacking some boxes. While she waited Michelle glanced over at the confectionary aisle, a sudden craving for chocolate taking over as she went over to see what they had. Some chocolate biscuits would do nicely right about now she thought to herself.

The door chimed as one customer left and another came in. Tony heard a car start and drive away and as he looked out of the shop window, he noted the young woman waiting in the blue ute parked beside their jeep before she pulled out and drove away. Closing the refrigerator doors, milk in hand, he turned back expecting to see Michelle waiting for him at the counter. His heart skipped a beat then settled as her saw her. He smiled as he watched the perplexed look on her face as. she stared at the shelf in front of her. Giving off a quite chuckle he went to see if he could help.

Two teenagers dressed in black hoodies and dark glasses entered. Instinctively Tony sized them up, profiling who they were, what they might do and how he should react. He checked the small of his back, good, his gun was still there ready to go. The first had his hands in his pockets, the other scanned his eyes across the store, looking for something or someone. They grabbed a soda each and a packet of chips then made their way over to the counter. He watched them carefully, then glanced at Michelle who had no idea of what was going on, then back to Sam.

"Hurry up old man."

"You've got your drinks now go." Sam insisted impatiently.

"We'll go when we're ready." The first snapped at him picking up a piece of gum and opening it. Tony stepped forward to help out but Sam waved him off. Clearly he didn't think a stick of gum was worth fighting for, then remembering Michelle was in the room. Tony agreed.

"Yeah." Said the second, obviously inferior male.

"You ready." The first joked around.

"Yeah." The second repeated again.

"Good then. Let's go." He said as they grabbed their drinks, opened them and left without further incident.

"Hooligans." Sam shouted as they left. Tony relaxed his shoulders and took a deep breath. Other than the man by the magazine stand, mindlessly flipping through the latest edition of playboy, they were alone.

"Would you like me to follow them?" Tony asked Sam.  
"No. They don't mean any harm they're just having a bit of fun."

"You shouldn't have to put up with that Sam."

"It's ok. Really." Sam said as another gentleman, dressed in full bike leathers entered and went to get a drink from the fridge. Not wanting to overreact twice Tony ignored the men and went to grab Michelle so he could pay for the milk and go home.

"I've go the milk." Tony told her, "But I think your ice creams going to melt before you make a decision."

"I know." She said frustrated, bitting her lip.

"I'd go with caramel myself, but then again peppermint is pretty satisfying too."

"Do you think that's helpful?" She knocked him in the ribs deliberately with her elbow. "Blame your son. His the one that doesn't know what he wants." Tony placed a hand over her womb, trying to connect with his unborn child.

"Sorry. He's not talking to me." He mocked. "Why don't you by both." Sure they were trying to save money for the new baby, the books he was reading estimated that it cost over $300,000 to put a child through school these days, but he'd made a promise when he'd first found out that she was pregnant that she would want for nothing, no matter what it cost.

"You're right." She agreed as she grabbed them both off the shelf, then hesitated. "No." She said sharply, "I'll just get these ones, she smiled knowing it was driving him wild.

"What am I going to do with you?" He scoffed, grabbing her elbow and escorting her to the counter.

"You love me, you know you do." She reached up and kissed him.

As they looked over to the counter the man from the magazine rack was waiting to make his purchase as the bike rider stood by the main doors keeping his distance. "Hang on." Tony doubled back, grabbing the other box of chocolates, "For later." He grinned. Reaching for his wallet the man at the counter undid his jacket, shifting his weight onto his left foot.

"Cold, isn't it?" Tony remarked to the bike rider as they waited in the aisle for their turn, Michelle hanging on the end of his arm like a teenage girl in love. The rider just nodded then ignored him. "Huh." Tony scoffed. Michelle rubbed his arm to tell him to ignore it.

"Thank you." Magazine guy said, taking his change and putting it in his pocket. Tony looked at Michelle then at the bike rider, waiting for him to make his move. As magazine guy turned away, glancing at bike guy, he reached behind his jacket and pulled out a revolver, aiming it at Sam. Simultaneously bike guy unzipped his jacket and pulled out a sawn off shotgun.

"Don't move. This is a hold up." Magazine guy called out as biker guy aimed his gun at Sam and magazine guy took aim at Tony and Michelle. Tony placed an arm around Michelle and pulled her down onto the ground behind the shelves. Crouched down behind the shelves, his arm over her head protecting her from stray bullets he tried to listen to what was happening.

"Sam!" Michelle called out.

"Michelle. Stay down." Tony ordered. Shots were fired in their direction, spraying biscuit crumbs over the aisle.

"I said don't move." He yelled, angered they were out of shot. Tony pulled out his gun and cocked it.

"You brought your weapon?"

"In case of emergency. I'd say this counts." Tony inched higher to get a better look.

"No!" She pulled him back down.

"Oh sweetheart." He consoled her, "Trust me. I love you." He kissed her then went up to look again.

"Give me all your money." They shouted at Sam.

"Ok. Ok. I do what you want." Sam told them as he tried to open the till. "Move." They hurried him.

Jacob looked on from the storage room where he had been when it all started. Hiding behind the storage shelf, he had no intentions of moving.

"Bloody Chinaman." Magazine guy cursed as he almost dropped the bag as it was thrown to him. He fired his gun, hitting Sam in the leg. Sam screamed in response to the pain. Afraid they'd fire off another shot Tony stood up to defend him, his gun aimed and ready.

"Tony!" Michelle screamed as the bullets from both guns flew past him, before his bullet connected with magazine guy's right shoulder. Tony ducked down low as bike guy returned fire, covering Michelle with his body then guiding her around to the other side of the shelves, his gun pointed towards bike guy, taking random aim as he drew cover fire.

"I can't believe this." Tony cursed.

"What are we going to do?"

"Where not going to do anything." Tony said looking around at his options, "I'm going to get you out of here. I'll draw his fire while you make a run for that exit." He ordered.

"No. Tony I'm not leaving without you."

"Please Michelle."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I'll think of something." He said as Sam's moans could be heard in the distance.

"No!" Michelle knew he needed her help. Rule number one is you never get into a fire fight without backup. Taking a deep breath, imagining the air swirling around her unborn child like a protective air bag Michelle thought up a plan of her own. Bike guy waited patiently for a good shot as magazine guy got up, cursing from the pain in his shoulder and looking for revenge.

"Michelle!" Tony said warning her to be ready.

"No!" She insisted.

"Now!" Tony pushed her towards the door and fired on bike guy, bullets flying everywhere as Michelle made her way to the exit. Tony kept an eye on her the whole time, and another on the two men at the front of the store his gun aimed for a split second reaction. Michelle made it most of the way before changing direction and darting behind the counter to help Sam. "Shh." She whispered hoping they hadn't noticed as she applied pressure to his wound. As Sam cried out in pain she used her other hand to cover his mouth.

"Damn it Michelle." Tony cursed. Michelle had just made herself a sitting duck.

Michelle tied of his wound with his belt to help stabilise him, the air was thick with the smell of copper and it was making her sick to her stomach not to mention the cramped conditions, there was barely enough room for the two of them. She needed to get him out of here but he was too heavy, she'd never be able to carry him out on her own. Realising she had to stay put, and that she may have made a bad decision, Michelle looked around for a weapon. Sam pointed to a small revolver hidden just under the counter. Reaching over him to grasp it, she checked it was loaded and took the safety off as she aimed at the empty space above the counter.

Tony had to rethink things fast. He hated not being by her side, he should have taken her outside himself. The longer this drew out, the higher the chances that something could go wrong. Magazine guy went to see what was happening behind the counter. He leaned over and saw Michelle covering Sam's body and aiming her gun right at his head. Michelle froze for a second then went to pull the trigger.

"Oh my god. Michelle. No!" He panicked as he fired at magazine guy. Bullets flew far and wide as bike guy joined in and the three of them shot wildly at each other. Tony ducked behind the shelves and around the corner to get closer to Michelle. One of his bullets hit bike guy in the leg and he went down fast. With no time to waste Tony aimed his gun at magazine guy, who had his gun aimed on Michelle again, and with intense anger fired. Magazine guy hit in the arm, kept standing retraining his weapon on Tony. They stood there in the middle of the store, there guns aimed at each other, deadlocked. Michelle stood up and aimed her gun at magazine guy.

"I wouldn't do that sweetheart." Magazine spoke to her, not taking his eyes off of Tony. "Unless you want me to blow a hole in your boyfriend here."

"Don't do it Michelle. Stay down."

"You don't seem to understand whose in charge here." Magazine guy yelled at him. "Come out here sweetheart so I can see you both."

"Just let her go. You have me, you don't need her."

"You know you're right." Magazine guy said aiming his second weapon at Michelle.

"NO! Wait please!" Michelle gasped holding her hands out and showing him she was surrendering, her gun swinging loosely on her fingers. Tony concentrated harder, ready to take the shot. There was no way he was going to be out gunned.

"Michelle."

"It's all right Tony." She tried to comfort him as she made her way around to the front of the counter, hoping the gunman had forgotten all about Sam.

"You should have left when you had the chance." The gunman teased her, rubbing his gun down the side of her cheek and over her breasts. Michelle felt sick at his touched her slightly above the waist, and she knew it must be killing Tony to watch.

"Leave her out of this." He demanded angrily, his eye firmly fixed through the site of his gun.

"Jim!" The gunman called out to bike guy,

"I'm all right." He said getting himself back onto his feet as he came tu. Magazine guys finger twitched as it rested on the trigger. Bike guy aimed his gun at Tony. This wasn't going well.

"What do you want from us? Money? You can have it. Take my car just let my wife go, she's pregnant."

"Who do I look like? Oprah?" Magazine guy retorted unsympathetically.

A can of soup fell off of a shelf nearby distracting the gunman. On edge, magazine man fired his gun, the impact of Tony's shot hit him just as his bullet was released, sending it off target and missing Michelle by just millimetres. Concentrating on the life or death decision he had to make Tony fired again and again one shot hurling magazine guy backwards, his next hitting bike guy in the arm until magazine guy was unconscious on the floor and bike guy sat bleeding in the corner.

"Michelle." He checked on her as he lent down to grab magazine guys guns.

"Tony!" Screamed as she fired her gun, shooting bike guy who had his gun aimed at Tony, hitting him point blank in the chest three times as his gun fell and slumped to the floor.

"Oh god Sweetheart." He caught her as she stumbled forward, trying to catch her breath. "Are you all right?" He asked checking her over carefully. He couldn't believe she had walked out of the fire fight unhurt.

"I'm ok. I'm ok." She insisted trying to remain calm. He brushed the hair from her eyes. "God Michelle. I thought I'd lost you. Don't ever do that to me again. What were you thinking?"

"Oh my god. Sam." She remembered, breaking away from Tony and going to check on him.

"Michelle. Take it easy." Tony warned knowing they weren't out of the woods yet. She stepped over all the goods which had been blown all over the shop during the fire fight and squatted beside him. "Sam." She whispered, "It's Michelle can you hear me?" She grabbed his hand, "It'll be all right Sam. I promise." She said, looking at Tony for support.

"I'll call it in." Tony said, searching for the phone.

"Ambulance is on its way." Tony told them as he hung up the phone and checked Sam's wound.

"Good." Michelle let out a deep sigh. Glad it was finally going to be over.

"Let me take over." he sad lifting her up and guiding her into the nearby stool. "I've got this. You need to rest."

"I told you I'm fine." She protested, trying to help bandage Sam's wound.

"That's the adrenaline talking, your pulse rate is sky high. You need to take it easy." He'd read anything he could get his hands on when he'd first found out about Michelle. He had read about the negative impact of adrenaline and the effects it could have on the child including the added risk of miscarriage if she went into shock. As he applied pressure to Sam's wound he kept a close eye on Michelle. His own heart was racing, still surging from that primal urge to make them pay.

"Listen to him." Sam insisted through the pain. "Go. Sit." He said as her pushed her away. Michelle didn't feel like arguing, she was too tired so she settled onto the stool as much as she could and tried to relax.

"Here drink this." Tony reached around the corner and handed her a bottle of lemonade from the nearby refrigerator. Michelle opened the bottle and took a sip, the fizz sliding refreshingly down her throat as it made its way down.

"Where's Jacob?" Sam asked looking around.

"I don't know." Tony told him, remembering that he hadn't seen him since before it all had started.

"Jacob. Where is Jacob?" Sam called out.

"I'm sure his all right Sam. Just take it easy." Tony ordered him. Jacob came out from his hiding place in the storage room. "Oh my god. Mr Lee. Is it over?"

"It's over Jacob." Sam told him bravely, looking up at Jacob, Tony still leaning over him holding the wound tight. The towel he held over it soaked in blood.

"I was so scared. I've never been through anything like this before."

"Hmm." Tony scoffed. If only he could say the same. Michelle and him had seen more than there fare share over the last few years, even the last few weeks. They'd left CTU to get away from it all but whatever they did they still couldn't shake their past.

Moments later Tony breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the siren of the ambulance approaching.

"They're here Sam. Just hang on." Tony tried to keep him awake but he had lost so much blood he was starting to loose consciousness. "Sam." He shook him gently, "Sam can you hear me?"

"Mr Lee."

"Go get the door Jacob. Go."

"Ok. Ok." He repeated as he went to let the paramedics in, staring at the gunmen as he walked past them cautiously keeping out of range. As the paramedics came in they surveyed the scene.

"Are you all right sir?" They asked Jacob.

"Yes. Yes. Over here." Jacob said pointing towards the counter. The paramedic grabbed him to stop him walking away and flashed his light in his eyes. Tony knew there was no time to waist. He stood up to grab their attention.

"Over here." He called out. "Please hurry. He's bleeding out." Tony pointed down to his right where Sam lay then turned to look back at the paramedics.

"Oh my god. Tony!" Michelle shrieked. The blood on Tony's shirt hid his own, seeping from a wound just below his left ribs.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Tony panicked, grabbing her head in his hands and checking her over, his hand like a metal detector as he checked her from head to toe.

"You're bleeding. Were you shot?"

"It's just a scratch." He assured her, pretending to brush away the blood. She traced her fingers over the wound, blood trickling over them as they rested on top.

"You've been shot." She said, her eyes wide as she looked into his. Why didn't he tell her? What else was he hiding? She checked him, stopping to look at the cut above his eye that had reopened.

"Sweetheart. It's nothing I promise." Kissing her gently on the forehead. "Please. Let's just get Sam out of here. We can discuss it at the hospital." But the nearby paramedic had overheard their discussion and stopped to check the wound out for himself.

"It's just a graze." Tony told the paramedic.

"Let me be the judge of that." The paramedic insisted. Tony held his breath as the paramedic pushed his fingers into the wound, his left side threatening to cave in under the pain. Michelle looked on, trying to stay strong, but terrified. She put a hand over her mouth to try and calm her nerves but he saw right through her to the fear in her eyes.

"Oh sweetheart." He pulled her close and held her tight, holding her hand in his he whispered, "I'm ok. I promise."

"Okay." The paramedic signalled as the lifted Sam onto a stretcher,

"Hang on." Tony gave Michelle one last glance to make sure she was all right then turned his attention back to Sam. "I'll give you a hand. Manoeuvring around the debris and bodies wasn't easy. To preserve the crime scene they lifted Sam's stretcher over the area until they got to the clearing beside the front door. From there the paramedics wheeled him to the back of the ambulance and lifted him inside. Jacob followed close behind. Tony took a deep breath to help collect himself as he watched them place Sam into the back of the ambulance. Grateful, he realised, that the burden of making sure that he lived was no longer in his hands. His hands on his hips, he turned to see what was moving around inside. Not to his surprise he turned to see Michelle walking around the shop, making her way outside. He sprinted over to her side and placed a hand around her waist, supporting her weight.

"I told you to wait for me."

"How's Sam?"

"He's fine." He scoffed as he led her outside.

"Ma'am are you injured?" The second paramedic came back to see to his other patients.

"No." She said strongly, "But my husbands been shot."

"She's pregnant." Tony told the paramedic.

"Are you all right?"

"I was a little dizzy before but I'm fine now." Tony looked at her concerned, she hadn't told him.

"I'd like to take a look. Can you sit down over here for me." That paramedic pointed her towards the back of the ambulance. She took a seat, with Tony looking on cautiously, as the paramedic took her blood pressure.

"Is she all right?" Tony asked alarmed.

"Her blood pressure is a little high." He smiled at her, "But that's nothing to be concerned about."

"So she's going to be ok?"

"How far along are you?"

"Almost ten weeks."

"Well I don't see any immediate signs for concern but if you're worried then you can always get one of the doctors at the hospital to check you out."

"No. Really. I'm all right. It's Tony who was injured."

"That's going to need some stitches." The paramedic said taking a good look at his wound, "Here apply this pressure dressing. I'll let the doctors take care of that one at the hospital." He said eager to be on his way and sensing that Tony was unlikely to cooperate. As the paramedic helped Michelle into the back of the ambulance Tony noticed a van parked off in the distance, it's occupant, a man in his twenties seemed to be watching them intently then drove away fast when he realised Tony was watching him. Noting the description of the man and the vehicle, given there was nothing else he could do right now, Tony jumped into the back of the ambulance beside Michelle. Tony held her hand tight with his right, and the pressure over his wound with his left. The adrenaline starting to wear off revealing the pain he'd been trying to hide.

"Thank you." Sam reached out in one of his lucid moments. Tony let go of Michelle and grabbed Sam's hand tight

"You're welcome Sam. Just rest."

"Hang in there Sam."

"Who are you people anyway? Cops?" The paramedic asked, curious as to who had taken down the two dead gunman at the store. Given the state of the store it must have been one mean gun fight.

"We're nobody." Tony said, "Just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Hmm." The paramedic scoffed, noting the gun sticking out of the back of his jacket. "We'll I think Mr Lee would have something to say about that. He's lucky you were there. Not many people know how to treat a gun shot like that."

"We're just private security consultants, that's all." Michelle added, knowing Tony didn't like to talk about it.

"Well if I ever need help I know where to turn." The paramedic added, checking Sam obs.

"There could be a problem."  
"Whatever it is, sort it out."  
"Someone put a hit on the Almeida's."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Someone just tried to take them out."  
"Are they all right?"  
"I'm not sure, I think so. They're on their way to the hospital now."  
"Keep an eye on them."  
"I'll keep you posted."

"Damn it." Delton cursed, Almeida might be his only chance of getting his nephew back. There was only one possible answer for who would put a hit on Almeida, but he'd given him his words that he wouldn't take such drastic action, not yet anyway. With no other choice he had to just sit back and pray that his man could thwart any future attacks.

Tony got out of the ambulance and turned around to help Michelle out, holding out a hand for her to hold as he carefully lowered her down to the ground. They followed Sam and the two paramedics into the emergency room. A protective arm around Michelle they dodged the many busy nurses and doctors inside as an eerie sense of déjà vu took him back to Africa. A nurse ushered them to a cubicle.

"I'm sorry ma'am you'll have to wait outside."

"NO!" Tony insisted sharply. "She stays with me."

"Fine. Up on the bed." She said, doing five things at once as she placed his chart on the end of his bed. "The doctor will be with you in a moment." She said pulling his shirt up. "It's not too deep." She said, placing a numbing agent over the wound, preparing it for the doctor. Michelle passed beside the bed, bitting away the nail on her thumb.

"Sweetheart. Please, sit down."

"I can't believe you were shot and didn't tell me."

"It's just a graze."

"Don't get worked up over nothing. Think about the baby."

"Don't tell me what to do." She bit back. "You could have been killed."

"You're right, I'm sorry." He conceded, "I was only trying to protect you. What were you thinking? I told you to get out of there."

"I couldn't just leave Sam to bleed to death. He needed my help." She defended herself.

"Hmm." He held out an arm, asking her to come closer, reluctantly she did. He rand a hand across her cheek, wiping away her dry tears. "That's what I love about you Michelle. You're always thinking about the other person."

"I can't help it."

"I wouldn't want you too. It's what makes you special. But will you do something for me?"

"What?"

"Let me take care of you for a while."

"I don't know how."

"I know, but we can work it out together, all right." He said taking her chin as she shied away.

"Hmm." She smiled as the doctor walked in.

"Promise?"

"I promise." She said as he kissed her forehead and drew back she traced her fingers over his scar, he winced at the pain but enjoyed her tender touch.

"Look Michelle…" Tony wanted to tell her everything would be all right, that there was nothing to worry about but in his gut he knew he was wrong.

"What do we have here?" The doctor asked as he walked into the cubicle, interrupting Tony, as he read his chart. Tony sat up straighter and Michelle took a step back, giving the doctor some more space. The doctor looked at the wound, turned Tony over and assessed that damage.

"It appears as though the bullet has just skimmed the surface and there isn't any major blood loss so I don't think it did any real damage. I'll take a quick look then apply a sterile dressing. You'll be home in no time."

Michelle felt a little woozy.

"Miss I'm afraid you'll have to leave now."

"No!" Tony held out a hand to make her stay. He didn't want her out of his sight.

"It's okay." She comforted him, "I need to use the bathroom anyway." She blushed, embarrassed.

"It's just down the hall and to the right." The nurse told her, pointing out the way.

"Thank you." She said graciously, "I'll be right back." Tony didn't say anything, but watching her leave his heart rate increased and his body tensed.

"She'll be ok." The doctor told him, obviously wondering what harm can come to her in a hospital? As he watched her go out of site behind the curtain Tony settled back and let the doctor dress his wound. The nurse put a fresh sterile strip on the cut above his eye.

"Your wife seems lovely." The doctor distracted him. "If you don't mind me saying, you're a very lucky man."

"You have no idea."

"So tell me ho did you get into this mess?"

"I ask myself that all the time."

"Mr Lee tells me that you and your wife saved his life."

"I don't know about that?"

"Well I do. I don't know where you learned to do a tourniquet like that but you definitely saved his life."

Splashing her face with some water and cupping her hands for a quick drink Michelle turned off the tap and looked in the mirror. Her hair was dishevelled and bags were forming around her eyes. She brushed her hair back into placed, threw the paper towel which she used to dry her hands into the waste basket, straightened her skirt and walked out the door.

"Excuse me." Michelle stopped an orderly walking past her, "Where can I get a glass of water?" Her adrenaline wearing off she felt her body weakening. Her muscles ached and all she really wanted was a nice hot bath and a good nights sleep. Her hands on her hips, stretching her back as she rolled her neck back and forth she waited patiently in line at the soda dispenser. Looking for the bottle of water and memorising that it was E5 Michelle put her hand in her pocket to search for some change. She gathered the change and pulled her hand out of her pocket, the small silver coins were just enough but it was the tiny folded piece of paper that caught her attention. Holding the coins in her other hand she opened it up. She recognised it instantly, the quirkily smiley face Tony often drew when he was doodling. She wondered when she had picked it up, maybe she had just forgotten and then she remembered, a sweet grin on her face, Tony had ironed the skirt for her and placed them in the draw, he must have put it then. He was always doing little things like that. The warm memory pepped her up. She put the coins in the machine, pushed 'E' and '5' and watched the bottle drop to the bottom of the machine. Retrieving it she opened it up and took a sip, it was refreshing, just what she needed. Her thirst quenched she headed back to Tony's cubicle. She stood outside the opposite cubicle, watching throw the gap in the curtain as the doctor placed the bandage over the area. He didn't see her watching him, but Michelle took a moment for herself, to thank god she hadn't lost him.

Tony flinched as the doctors hand swiped across his torso. Instinctively looking away her saw Michelle waiting outside. She looked exhausted. "Almost done." The doctor apologised."

"When can I go home?"

"Well. If your tests come back clear I can sign you out this afternoon." Tony didn't like the thought of being stuck there any longer. The area was so busy and there were people in far worse condition than himself.

"Ordinarily something like this would shake most people." The doctor continued, "But I see you're no stranger to this." The doctor noted his prior scars, reminders of ancient battles in a past life.

"They're nothing. My previous occupation was very hands on."

"I see." He said, piecing together his own idea of who he was, where he'd learned field triage and sharp shooting like that. CIA, militia, government agent. If only he knew how close to the truth he really was. "And your wife?" He asked curious.

"It's how we met." Tony wasn't going to give much away, "She has a mean right hook."

"Well thankyou."

"For what?"  
"I'm not sure. I just get the feeling like I owe you for something. Like we all do." Tony didn't say anything, but the absent look of a man lost in thought, living through flashbacks said it all. President Palmer, the hotel, the image of Michelle a knife to her face, Gael, countless interrogations and agonising meetings and all the pressure that went with organising and implementing full scale tactical assaults. He thought that once he'd left CTU it would all be behind him. Where had he gone wrong?

"Doctor!" The nurse called his attention away to something more urgent just down the corridor.

"Excuse me." The doctor placed a supportive hand on his shoulder and left the cubicle, drawing the curtain behind him. Tony let the pain med take effect. Not enough to make him groggy, but just enough to ease the pain. As the crowd gathered outside Tony's curiosity got the better of him and stepped off of the bed to have a look. Pulling the curtain open he pushed past the nurses and knelt down beside her.  
"Michelle?"

"Sir. I need you to go back to your bed."

"That's my wife."

"I understand that."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"It's ok Tony." The doctor informed him, knowing it was a battle they wouldn't win, "She just feinted. It's not uncommon after such an event. It's the bodies way of resetting itself."

"Michelle." He called again, stroking her hair.

"Lets get her up on the bed." The doctor informed the nurses. "Grab an orderly."

"I've got her." Tony had her in his arms before they could argue. He lowered her gently onto the bed.

"Watch your stitches." The doctor warned him. One of the nurses tried to check his bandage but he pushed her away. His only concern was for Michelle. Another nurse took her blood pressure, it was a little high but lower than when she'd first come in.

"She'll be just fine Mr Almeida." The doctor placed a hand on his back and led him away so the nurses would be free to work. "I'll admit her overnight just to be sure but I'm quite confident that after a good nights rest she'll be as good as new."

"And the baby?"  
"Perfectly healthy, like it's parents. Relax Mr Almeida. It's quite common." The nurses put a drip in Michelle's arm and gave her a nasal oxygen tube.

"Tony?" She asked as she came tu.

"It's all right sweetheart. Just rest." He said, stroking her hair. He stayed by her side holding her hand as they wheeled her to a private room for the night, she never woke, and he never slept.

"Thanks Charlie… I appreciate it." Tony hung up the phone and glanced at Michelle, she was still asleep. Impatient he dialled the next number. "Max, It's Tony."

"Tony." The voice at the other end of the phone replied cheerfully, "It's been a while."

"Yeah. Sorry about that. Look I need a favour."

"Sure Tony." Max responded, sensing the urgency in his voice. "What do you need?"  
"I'm looking for someone. A man. Late 20s athletic build, a small scar above his right eye."

"Come on Tony, That describes half the people in here."

"It's important Max. Him and his mates tried to kill me this afternoon."

"My god Tony. Are you all right?"  
"I need to find this guy."

"What about his mates, can they give you anything more to go on?"  
"They're dead."  
"All right.. I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks. You can reach me on my old number."

"I'll be in touch. And Tony."

"Yeah."

"Don't do anything reckless."

"Hmm." Tony scoffed as the call ended. It was a long shot, he knew it, but he didn't know what else he could do right now. He'd called every bar in town that he knew and asked them to pass the word around. If this guy showed his face anywhere, he'd know about it. The monitors beeped alerting him to the increase in Michelle's heart rate as she tossed, lost in her dream. Tony stroked her hair and the monitor settled again. He pulled the chair closer, holding her hand to let her know he was there as he sat back down.

"Good morning Mr Almeida." The nurse said as she checked her obs. Tony had kept watch from the chair in the corner, he hadn't moved from her side all night.

"Tony?" Michelle whispered still groggy from her sleep.

"Michelle?" Tony sat up straighter and leaned in close.

"Shhh." He told her as he stroked her hair again.

"Where am I?"

"Hospital You feinted." He told her.

"Her blood pressure is back to normal." The nurse told him as she checked the IV bag.

"You hear that. You're going to be all right."

"I'll get the doctor." The nurse said, writing her notes in the chart and leaving them alone.

"You scared the hell out of me" He whispered to her as he leaned in close, their noses almost touching.

"Sorry about that." She whispered back.

"Again." He scoffed, "You're beginning to make a habit of this." He leaned back still stroking her hair.

"I promise not to do it again if you promise not to get yourself hurt." She smiled. Tony was glad to see her back to her old self.

"Deal." Tony promised. "How are you feeling?"

"I wish everyone would stop asking me that." She said frustrated.

"And I wish you would stop putting yourself in danger like that. That's my child too you're carrying." Tony immediately regretted the accusation in his tone.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just so frustrating…"

"What can I do to help?" Tony asked.

"Nothing… I don't know." Michelle was so confused by it all, if she didn't know what was going on then how could she tell Tony?

"You're not making this easy for me."

"Everything is changing so fast." She felt so out of control.

"We'll get through this. I promise." He grabbed her by the shoulders then placed a hand on her stomach, "One day we'll look back and all of this will be a distant memory."

"You promise?"

"Sweetheart, if there's one thing you've taught me it's that anything is possible."

"Something to tell the grandkids huh?" She smiled.

"You bet." He chuckled, "All twelve of them."

"I promised you I wouldn't let anything happen to you Michelle and I mean it. You have to believe me."

"I do. I do. It's just that sometimes …"

"I know." He said squeezing her hand as they turned to see who was at the door.

"Ahh. How's my favourite patient feeling today?" the doctor asked as Michelle shot a glare at Tony who couldn't help but grin at the irony.  
"You tell me?" She hissed silently.  
"That good huh?"

"Don't mind her doctor, she's just feeling a little restrained."

"I take it from your…. Lifestyle… that you're not use to taking things quite this… easy." The doctor hypothesised.

"That's an understatement." Michelle quipped

"Well having a baby makes you put things into perspective. Regardless of your condition, pregnancy makes all women re evaluate what they can and can't do and what they need to readdress. It'll get easier, especially after you start showing."

"When can she go home?"

"Well. I'm just going to get the nurse here to help us take a look at your baby, make sure everything's progressing nicely then you can check out of here. Sound good to you?"

"You have no idea."

"All right. This is going to feel a little cold." The doctor lifted up Michelle's gown as the nurse spread the gel over her abdomen. No matter how many times she went through this it was always a weird sensation. The screen came to life as the doctor pressed down firmly. Michelle and Tony looked carefully. Her womb seemed so big on screen compared to real life. The doctor moved the wand around and then scoffed.

"What?" Tony asked concerned.

"It looks like it's nap time." The Doctor smiled.

"Oh my god." Tony exclaimed as the image became clearer. The tiny being inside Michelle had its legs curled in towards it's chin, and it's thumb in its mouth. "That's unbelievable."

"It's still so tiny." Michelle commented. "Are you sure it's big enough?"

"He's doing just fine." The doctor assured her, then realising what he'd said, "Although 'he' is just a figure of speech you understand."

"Of course." They replied in unison, still no closer to deciding if they wanted to know. The doctor turned up the machine and the room filled with the feint but distinctly fast rhythm of their child's heart beating. After all they had been through, he was perfect.

"I love you." Tony said pressing his lips to her forehead.

"I love you too." She smiled kissing his lips and staring into his eyes as they shared a moment. Life couldn't get much better than this. The doctor blushed, as he had observed last night this was an exceptional couple indeed. The strength they gave each other was apparent for anyone to see. Love like that was rare, which is precisely what made him so fascinated with them.

"Would you like a picture?" He asked already printing it out.

"Um. Yes." Tony stuttered, caught up in the moment. "Thank you." Tony whispered to Michelle as he grabbed the picture from the doctor, the baby wasn't even born yet and she'd had her photo taken three times already. He thought of the child inside her, curled up sucking its thumb like it was sleeping in its cot, then wondered what all of this must have felt like to Michelle. She was definitely his saving angel, she had given him the best gift in the world.

"All right." Tony said opening the door and letting Michelle walk through first. "You go take a seat and I'll put the kettle on."

"Tony." She warned him, she thought they had agreed no more cotton wool.

"It's just a cup of decaffeinated coffee Miss Dessler. Where's the harm in one little cup of coffee?" He grinned.

"I suppose. But I'm helping you make dinner."

"If you wish. You can sit right there and peel the potatoes if you want."

"You're not going to make this easy for me, are you?"

"No more cotton wool. I promise." He said throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Tony?" She smiled.  
"We never said anything about TLC." He told her cheekily.

"I can handle TLC." She grinned, sitting down at the breakfast bench opposite him. She pulled her sleeves over her fingers and played with the ends, twisting them around in her fingers. "So what did you have planned?"

"I thought we might start with a hot meal and maybe a little foot rub."

"That sounds good."

"And then…. I thought we might….." He teased leaning over the bench to kiss her.

"Yes." She smiled kissing him back.

"No." He drew back. Concentrating fully on pouring the water.

"No what?" she said frustrated, waiting.

"No. I'm not going to tell you. It's a secret." He grinned.

"You're incorrigible." She scoffed, punching him in the arm.

"Careful. You may not want to be wrapped in cotton wool but I'm still recovering from a gun shot here."

"Awe… Did I hurt you?" She teased him.  
"Let's just say it's still a little tender." He feigned shyness.

"Oh. Let me make it better." She leaned in and kissed him.

"That helps." He smiled.

"And this?" She asked kissing him again.

"Hmm. Definitely signs of improvement." He smirked as she kissed him on the neck, tracing a finger over his scar. The sensation left his skin tingling as he placed his hands behind her ears. "You are the other half of me Michelle. You make me whole but this ain't going to happen, not right now anyway."

"Tony you're being ridiculous."  
"No I'm being prudent. You've had way too much excitement already. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you."  
"But it's not going to."

"That's right." He said kissing her on the forehead and stepping away to finish making the drinks.

"And how long is this going to last?" She asked annoyed, her body wanted him so bad, she didn't know if it was the adrenaline or the hormones or just sheer lust but all of a sudden she just wanted to be in his arms, to be with him.

"At least three months."  
"Three months?"  
"This won't be easy for either of us, but it's a sacrifice I'm willing to take?"  
"Do I have a say in this?"  
"Nope." He smiled, handing her a cup of coffee.

"Three months." She smiled.

"Uh huh." He confirmed. By then the risk of miscarriage would be smaller and all of this madness would be behind them. Besides, with this third gunman on the loose he couldn't let his guard down, not even for a second, not again. Until he could confirm that there was no longer any threat he had to remain strictly professional, without letting Michelle know what was going on. This was not going to be easy. Last time he'd kept a secret from her it had nearly torn them apart, hell it had set in motion a series of events that had led to her capture, his treason and their separation, he was taking a hell of a risk and he knew it.

The alarm clock flashed eleven thirty two am as Tony scrambled to grab his phone before it woke Michelle.

"Almeida…" He answered as he listened carefully to the man on the other end of the phone, stepping out towards the kitchen to where he could talk freely without Michelle hearing. "He's there? Right now?" Tony asked impatiently frustrated at the lack of urgency in the callers voice. "No… I can be there in five minutes. Do me a favour and watch him until I get there…. Right, of course… Thanks Max I appreciate it." Tony cancelled the call and placed the phone on the kitchen bench. Sucking on his lip, a nervous habit he'd had since he was child, and looked towards the room at the end of the hall rubbing his chin as he thought through his options, its door slightly ajar, as Michelle slept inside. The last thing he wanted to do was to wake her but if she woke up and found him gone? What if he did tell her, it could be dangerous, it would be dangerous and he knew her too well, she'd find a way to follow him there even if he left her behind. On the other hand he couldn't just leave her here, alone and unprotected. Every bone in his body screamed out that he had to keep her in is sights, it felt so important to stay by her side that even if he choose to he couldn't bare to leave her behind. "Damn it." He mumbled to himself, he didn't have any time to waist, the guy he was planning to meet wouldn't be there for long. Short on options he made his way down the hall to wake her.

Tony opened the door, careful not to let it creak. The thin white curtains covering the roof to floor French doors leading out to the patio let in just enough light to create a soft calming environment. Michelle was fast asleep in the bed, the quilt draped across her chest to keep her warm, Her book still open face down on the quilt. He picked it up and placed it gently on the bedside table and reached out to sweep that one pesky strand of hair from her face before hesitating and drawing his hand back. He couldn't do it, he leaned down and gently kissed her forehead, collected the tray of empty breakfast dishes from his side of the bed and left, closing the door behind him till it was again slightly ajar. What was he going to do? He grabbed his keys from the bowl on the kitchen bench where they were kept and wrote a quick note letting her know he wouldn't be long, checked his gun before placing it on the back of his belt and left. The sooner he left the sooner he'd be back and with any luck she may never have to know he was gone at all.

"I don't think your uncle cares very much for you." Aakash taunted him. "He still hasn't given me my money. Nathanial sat in his tiny cage, hands still bound. The sun was harsh on his skin and his mouth was dry. He had no idea what these guys wanted, but he knew enough to know that if they didn't rake good care of you then there was a good chance that they didn't care if you lived or died. He'd read about the people going missing in the papers and he'd heard his mother and uncle talking from time to time but he never thought it would come to this. He tried to stay strong, he's uncle would pay, he knew he would he was just having trouble getting the money together. Nathanial watched as the men buried another man in a shallow grave nearby, then he saw the other dirt mounds, he counted thirteen in total. He looked at his captors, wild and high on adrenaline. If he ran they'd just chase him down for sport, if he fought back they'd push harder. No. The best plan was to take it easy, say nothing and he just might make it out of this alive.

Tony walked into the bar, just like he had a hundred times before. Even though it was almost noon it was always dark inside and the air smelled of stale smoke and salted beer nuts. Several patrons sat watching a replay of last nights football match on the TV in the corner. To the rear of the building three young men played at the pool table against the back wall. Tony nodded to the barman and took a seat. The barman made his way across, cleaning the bench with an old dirty rag as he made his way over to Tony and placed a glass in front of him.

"Long time Tony. Where have you been?" Max asked casually, pouring him his usual bourbon no ice.

"It's a long story." Tony told him, "What do you know?"  
"That guy over there came in matching the description you gave me. He's been here about twenty minutes. His had three whiskey shots."

"He looks nervous."

"If you ask me I think he's waiting for someone. He keeps watching the door."

"Hmm." Tony said, taking a small sip of his drink to keep up the pretence.

"So how have you been? I was sorry to hear about you and Jenny. She moved to Boston you know."

"No. I didn't. We kind of lost touch after…."

"How is Michelle anyway? I was glad to hear you two were back together."

"We got married again." He said, twisting the ring on his finger as he thought about her, "We're expecting our first."

"You don't say. Congratulations." Max shook his hand. "This ones on the house."

"Thanks." Tony said graciously as he kept a firm eye on the guy at the end of the bar.

"What are you going to do with this guy?"  
"I'm not sure?"

"You said he tried to kill you?"  
"And Michelle, it was a hit. I need to find out who ordered it."

"My god Tony. I didn't know, you didn't say. Is she all right? What have you gotten yourself into?"  
"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Look Tony. I'm sympathetic and all but I'm trying to run a business here." He'd heard enough of Tony's drunk ramblings to know that when Tony meant business he wasn't the kind of man you wanted to mess with.

"I'll keep that in mind." Tony nodded, still watching the man carefully.

"All right. Just remember that any damages come out of your bill."

"Understood." Tony kept sipping his drink as he watched the guys every move, not too much though as he needed to keep a clear head if he was going to do this right and he'd already promised Michelle that his drinking days were over.

As the familiar pains of hunger began to stir deep inside Michelle started to rouse from her dream. With a deep yawn she opened her eyes collecting her thoughts and tried to recall her last memories before falling asleep. She opened her eyes and found the note on the pillow beside her. She looked around and listened closely not sure of what was going on. "Tony?" She called out but there was no answer. Sitting up as she unfolded the note and started to read it.

I wanted to wake you but you

looked so peaceful. I've gone out to

run an errand and will be back

soon. In the meantime I've asked

Mrs Higgins to look in on you. Be

nice, she means well. Look after

our child while I'm gone.

Your Always

T.

Michelle smiled as she read the last few lines, Tony could be such a romantic at times and she imagined him as he sat down to write the note, the look of concentration on his face. Her stomach growled and her bladder demanded to be heard. The day having been quite warm, and not expecting company she had worn her satin white camisole to bed and reached out for the matching nightgown which lay over the back of the nearby chair by the window. "Hello." She called out, just in case he had returned, "Tony?" She had the strange sensation of feeling like a stranger in her own house, like in one of those horror movies where they enter other peoples houses for help and find them completely abandoned. "Hello." She called out one last time then decided she must be alone. Walking past the bathroom she decided she couldn't hold on any longer and went inside. As she washed her hands after she finished the nausea of her hunger hit her hard. She splashed some water on her face and cupped her hands letting them fill with water before taking a sip and drawing in a deep breath. The doctor had warned her about the dizzy spells and the nausea and stressed the importance of taking it easy but it was still a big adjustment no mater how prepared she thought she was. Determined not to let it get the better of her she opened the door and headed for the kitchen.

"Oh my god!" She screamed as she opened the door.

"I'm sorry my dear. I didn't mean to startle you. I heard a noise and I wanted to make sure you were all right."

"You frightened me." Michelle gasped as she tried to gather her breath. Mrs Higgins was a well meaning neighbour who reminded her of an old busy body from one of those corny family sitcoms in the nineteen fifties. The kind of person who knew everything and was everywhere when something happened.

"You are ok aren't you my dear?"  
"Yes. I'm fine." Michelle straightened her nightgown. "I was just going to get something to eat."

"Let me do that for you. What would you like?"

"No really. It's ok. I can do it." She said, moving their conversation into the kitchen as she started to put some water into the kettle to make some tea.  
"A woman in your condition should pay more attention to her doctor." Mrs Higgins scorned her, disapprovingly.

"What did Tony tell you?" She wondered.

"Oh he didn't go into great details. Just that you've had a scare recently and that you were on strict bed rest."

"Uh huh." She scorned, imagining how she could make him pay when he returned.

"Oh and that I was allowed to use force if you didn't cooperate... not that I would, mind you. Oh you really should be resting my dear, babies are so precious we need to do everything we can to keep them safe now don't we."

"I suppose we do." Michelle rubbed her stomach and decided to give in.

"That's the way." Mrs Higgins said grabbing the kettle from Michelle and helping her onto the seat. "Now you take a seat and I'll get us something to eat."

"Thank you." Michelle watched this woman as she moved herself around her kitchen. They'd only been neighbours six months and apart from a little small talk over the fence and the occasional collection of mail while they were overseas they had barely started to make a relationship which would allow such familiarities.

As she waited on the nearby sofa outside, watching the valley below she flipped through some old magazines she had lying around. They'd never been home long enough to have to worry about those entertainment luxuries like puzzles, games and cards and she grew increasingly bored with her lack of options, maybe she could take up a new hobby, maybe knitting so she could make some things for the new baby she thought to herself quietly.

"Here we go my dear." Mrs Higgins came out with a tray complete with two cups of tea, some sugar and some biscuits.

"No milk?" Michelle asked, sensing something different.

"Its camomile. Good for upset stomachs."

"I didn't know we had any?"  
"Oh you don't. I ducked next door and grabbed some. Try it, it has a hint of ginger."

"Mmm." Michelle took a hesitant sip but to her surprise, it wasn't half bad.

"It's an acquired taste." Mrs Higgins continued, "It saw me through four pregnancies. I don't know what I would have done without it."

"Four?" Michelle gasped. She couldn't imagine going through this four times.

"Don't worry my dear. It gets easier."

"I just feel so helpless sometimes. It's not even born yet and I'm already putting it in danger. What kind of mother does that make me?" She asked condemningly.

"Oh honey. You can't blame yourself for what has happened. It's just natures way."

"Did you ever have any… complications?"

"Me. No. I was lucky but my sister, god rest her soul, she lost three before her Mary was born. Now she has five children and seventeen grandchildren." Michelle smiled at the thought of having such a large family around her in her old age.

"Did Tony tell you we lost a child, miscarried I mean, about a year ago." Michelle asked regretfully. "Now I...we… we're just so frightened all the time." She said smoothing a hand over her child. She didn't know why she was telling her, she was practically a stranger, but it felt good to talk about it with someone.

"It's only natural." Mrs Higgins said taking her hand, "But let an old woman give you some advice. Don't live your life in fear, all you'll end up with is regrets. Cherish every moment my dear, they'll be time enough for sorrow in the future." Michelle pondered her words carefully and decided they had merit. "You can't control mother nature my child, but you do need to trust her." Mrs Higgins smiled. "Cake?" She asked opening up a cake tin trying to lighten the mood, "I made it myself, fresh out of the oven."

"It's lovely." Michelle said taking a bite.

"There we go." Mrs Higgins smiled. 

Tony watched him impatiently as ten, fifteen, twenty minutes went by. "Damn it." He thought to himself, Michelle would be awake by now. What if this was all a ploy, a devious manoeuvre to split them up. Tony pulled out his cell phone and checked, no messages. He pressed the speed dial number for the house then quickly cancelled it. What if he woke her? What if she needed help? He pressed the number again and waited for the connection to go through.

"It's just me. I was wondering how Michelle is?"

"Everything is just fine. Michelle and I were just enjoying a bite to eat." Mrs Higgins told him.

"Did she get a good rest?"  
"Indeed she did." Mrs Higgins found his concern refreshing.

"May I talk to my wife?"

"Of course dear." Mrs Higgins gave the phone to Michelle who had walked into the kitchen with the empty dishes.

"Tony?" She said grabbing the phone eagerly.  
"Sweetheart. I'm sorry I'm not there with you."  
"What are you doing, you've been gone a while."  
"I know. I'm sorry" He said, relaxed now he'd heard her voice. "Look honey I have to go." He said hurriedly as the man at the end of the bar made his way to the rest rooms. "I love you, I'll be home soon."  
"Love you too." As the beeps signalled that he'd hung up the phone. She was no closer to knowing where he was or what he was doing but at least he was all right.

"He loves you very much." Mrs Higgins butted in.  
"I know." Michelle smiled, putting the phone down.

"I don't mean to pry." Mrs Higgins said as she placed the dishes in the sink. "But you look so familiar. You aren't the same Tony and Michelle from the papers a few years back?" She asked inquisitively. Michelle hung her head, the memory still too raw.

"Um." She haphazardly acknowledged.

"He went to jail didn't he?"  
"Yes, but."

"Treason wasn't it? My memory is a bit fuzzy from time to time."

"It's complicated. We're not really allowed to talk about it. National security and all."  
"I understand my dear. I'm sorry I brought it up."

"That's all right." She sighed, "Tony was placed in a difficult situation."

"But he chose you."

"And he paid for that decision dearly."

"I don't know my dear. It seems to me he done what any of us would, when a loved one is in trouble."  
"But for us the rules are different. Country first and then friends and family."  
"Sounds like a very harsh way of living."

"It had it's moments."  
"Well your back together now and that's all that counts. I told you mother nature has her way, you just need to have a little faith." Michelle smiled as she thought about their new life, the life inside of her.

"Did he tell you where he was going?" Michelle asked.  
"No my dear. He just said he would be out for a few minutes and to keep an eye on you. I was so sorry to hear about the car accident and the robbery. He said that you would insist on walking around and that I should stop you and to not let you into the kitchen. You certainly have been through the ringer lately my dear." Michelle blushed, that was an understatement.

"Oh he did, did he?" Michelle scoffed, she was definitely going to kill him when he got home.

"That's why he's so overprotective." Mrs Higgins continued. "And with good cause one should imagine." Mrs Higgins looked around for a clean dish towel, " Oh do cheer up my dear. If you've made it this far then you have a fighter in you. Much like his parents I presume."

"Hmm." Michelle smiled. 'his parents' had a nice ring to it.

As the gunman got up Tony followed him past the pool table and into the bathroom. Taking up a position at the urinal Tony waited for him to leave the cubicle, then he would make his move. Waiting patiently Tony watched as two men came and left. Wondering what was taking so long, Tony locked the latch on the back of the door and went to check on him. Looking underneath Tony grew suspicious when he couldn't see any legs, and his fears were realised when, after kicking in the toilet door, there was no one inside.

"Damn it." Tony cursed. The paper dispenser hung on its last screw after the impact of the door knocked it from the wall. Tony quickly looked around but there was no sign of him anywhere, he was all alone. He'd locked the door so how had he gotten away? Then Tony noticed the white residue on the floor, looking up the roof panel was slightly out of position. How had he missed that? Tony reached up and looked into the air ducts but the intruder was long gone. Tony had messed up, he'd had him and he'd let him get away. His previous thought played in his mind. "Michelle!" He mumbled panicked as he opened the door and ran past Max at the bar. He threw him a twenty dollar note and raced out of the door.

Speeding through the streets, weaving in and out of traffic he grabbed his phone and dialled her number.

"Dessler."

"Michelle. It's me."  
"Tony." She could hear the tension in his voice, "What's wrong?"

"Is Mrs Higgins still with you?"  
"Yes. Why?"  
Listen sweetheart. I'll explain when I get there but right now I need you to do something for me."  
"I don't understand."  
"I need you to lock all the doors and windows and don't let anyone inside until I get there, do you understand?"  
"Tony What's going on? You're scaring me."  
"Please Michelle, If I ever needed you to trust me it's now."

"Okay."

"Go. Now. I'll be there soon." Michelle was scared, something had him rattled, and he didn't rattle easily.

"Mrs Higgins." She called out.

"Yes dear."

"I need you to lock all of the windows, I can't explain why but it's very important."  
"What's the matter child?"  
"Please. Tony will explain when he gets here, now hurry." Michelle urged as she went for her gun, where she kept it in the dresser draw. Pulling on a nearby pair of jeans and a shirt Michelle pulled the gun out of her holster, ready for anything. Mrs Higgins had walked in just as she was pulling down her shirt and noted the bruise on her hip.

"Are we in danger my dear?"  
"I don't know." Michelle wished she could give her an answer, that she could have an answer. Michelle checked the kitchen draw where Tony kept his gun, it was gone. "Damn it." She cursed, where was he going that he needed a gun? Her heart raced as she prayed that he was all right. She looked at her wrist, still wrapped in a tight bandage, it wasn't her shooting arm, but it might make things difficult, she thought to herself. Waiting in the kitchen her body jumped out of its skin when the doorbell rang.

"Should we answer it?"  
"No. Tony will call if it's him." The two woman sat there in silence.

"Margery." The elderly gentleman's voice sang out, "Margery are you there?"

"It's Benjamin." She pleaded with Michelle. Michelle knew she had no choice, she couldn't leave him out there. Cocking her gun Michelle went to the front door and looked through the curtain, he appeared to be alone as he looked around trying to find out why the house was so quiet. Undoing the deadbolt slowly she opened the door just enough to let him in.

"I was beginning to wonder where you were.."  
"Come inside, quickly."  
"Is something wrong dear? You look as white as a ghost."  
"Just get inside." Mrs Higgins ordered, "We'll explain in a minute." She took a quick look but she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Hastily closing the door Michelle was confronted with the questioning glances from Benjamin and Margery Higgins. Just what was she going to tell them?

"Tony?" The phone barely had time to ring before Michelle answered it.

"Michelle. It's me. Open up." Tony warned her as he approached the front door. She unlocked the door again and stood aside as he walked through, then locked the door behind him. He put away his phone and checked that everything was all clear.

"What's going on?"

"Mrs Higgins." He ignored her, "Thank you for looking after Michelle. I'm sorry you got dragged into all of this."  
"Nonsense my dear. I was put on this earth to help. What can we do?" Poor Mr Higgins had no idea what was going on. He went to ask but Mrs Higgins gestured that it wasn't the time.  
"Thanks for the offer." Tony greeted her warmly, "But I'm just erring on the side of caution. I believe it would be best for you if you just stayed at home and didn't get involved in this mess."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Very much so. Please. Go now while it's safe."  
"Will you be all right my dear?"  
"I'll be fine." Michelle comforted her. "Thankyou for all your help today Mrs Higgins."  
"Anytime my dear. Come on Benjamin."  
"But…"  
"I'll explain later." She placed a firm hand on Michelle's arm, "Call me if you need anything."  
"I will. Thank you." She smiled.  
"Good bye." Mr Higgins shook Tony's hand as they left. Tony made sure they made it back home safely then locked the door again.

"What's all this about Tony?" Michelle asked, scared out of her wits.

"I didn't tell you earlier because you had so much on your mind."  
"Tell me what?"  
"There was a third gunman. Waiting in a car outside the gas station."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I tracked him down to a bar nearby, that's where I was this morning."  
"You went on your own? Without telling me?" Michelle felt her chest tightening and it was hard to breathe as she paced back and forth. How could he have kept this from her?

"Michelle, honey. This is exactly why I didn't tell you. Please you need to calm down."  
"The gunman I can handle Tony but you put yourself in danger without even telling me. What if something had happened to you?"  
"Michelle…"  
"Don't you understand Tony? I'm just as scared of loosing you as you are of loosing me…"  
"I'm sorry." He reached forward and held her by the arms.  
"You can't do this to me Tony. You promised."  
"Don't you think I know that? I agonised over what to tell you, but I knew you'd feel this way and I couldn't put you through that."

"Well what happened?" She asked, calming down a little.

"I followed him to the bar but he must have spotted me and he got away."  
"Who is he?"  
"I don't know his name, but I don't think that robbery was a coincidence."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I think it was a hit."  
"On who?"  
"Us."

"Don't be ridiculous."  
"He had an accent."  
"African?"

"First Johannesburg now here."  
"They must think we know something."

"What are we going to do?"  
"I'm not sure. I haven't thought that far ahead."

"Did they follow you?"  
"I don't think so. I went looking for him, not the other way around."  
"But…" Michelle looked at the guns in their hands.

"I couldn't be sure. I'm going to make a few calls, see what I can't find out."

"What are we going to do in the meantime?"  
"Nothing. Not till we have some more information."  
"Don't you do anything foolish like that again." She warned him. She was the only person who could order him around like that and get away with it, and she knew it.  
"I wont. I promise." He kissed her forehead, "From now on I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"No more secrets Tony."  
"No more secrets." He agreed.

Tony sat at his desk looking through the files as Michelle sat on the sofa nearby reading through their notes, looking for anything that might be valuable to Delton.

"There has to be something here we can use." Tony began, "I'm certain Delton is dealing in blood diamonds. If we can find out who his contacts are we might be able to blackmail our way out of this."

"Is that wise?" Michelle asked.  
"I'm not sure?"  
"But that doesn't make sense. Why would he be in business with the same men who were taking his employees hostage? And if he was why would he call us in?"  
"Maybe he got tired of jumping through hoops? Or maybe he got greedy? Aakash said something about Delton owing him some money."  
"But we have no evidence. There's nothing here that could tie him to any of that. It's all circumstantial."

"We just have to keep looking." The phone rang again and Almeida picked it up.

"Almeida?"  
"What do you want?" The hairs on the back of his neck stood on edge as his body prepared to defend itself.

"I want you to know that I'm sorry about what happened in Johannesburg."

"Are you trying to tell me you had nothing to do with it?"  
"I had no idea. I swear but I need your help."  
"I'm listening." Tony wondered if he could get any vital information from him.  
"My nephew, my sisters child, has been taken hostage. I tried to pay the ransom but they doubled the price. I don't know who else to turn to."  
"You have a lot of nerve." Tony thought, knowing that these men obviously worked for him, or visa versa.  
"Please Mr Almeida. Let's try to be civilised about this, a boys life is at stake." 'Boy' Tony wondered how old he was but after all that happened, this wasn't his fight and he'd already made a promise to Michelle. He looked at her, thankfully unaware of what was going on.

"I'm sorry but I'm not interested. I have concerns of my own right now least of which is the health of my wife, you understand." Hoping Delton got the hidden message.

"I'd be very grateful." Delton insisted, "There may even be a way for me to help, your wife I mean."

"I'm sorry. I can't. You understand." Tony knew that whatever he promised would only dig them in deeper. It wasn't worth the risk.

"I never pictured you for the guy who'd walk away."  
"We'll I guess you don't know everything there is to know about me then."  
"I guess not." Delton's reply was cold, "I'll just have to work this one out on my own." Tony hung up the phone and looked at Michelle, still searching through the notes with a keen eye. She rubbed a hand into the muscle at the back of her neck as she turned the page, trying to relieve the tension. Tony moved over behind her and started to massage her shoulders.

"Hmm." She said pleased, "That's feels so good."  
"You've had enough for one day."  
"I'm fine. Who was that?"  
"Delton."

"Delton!" Michelle sat up straight. "What did he want?"  
"His nephew had been taken hostage. He wanted me to go rescue him."  
"I hope you told him to go to hell."  
"Well not in so many words." Grinning at her spirit.

"Do you still think he's behind the hit?"  
"I'm not sure. But if he isn't he knows who is." Michelle relaxed a little and Tony continued massaging her shoulders. As her muscles relaxed Michelle felt the wave of exhaustion overcome her.

"Michelle?" Tony asked concerned as he wiped the tear from her eyes.

"It's nothing."  
"Uh huh?"  
"I just want this all to be over. You know Mrs Higgins said something to me earlier which is starting to make sense."  
"She did?"  
"She said 'Cherish today because there will be enough time for sorrow tomorrow'"  
"She's a wise old woman."  
"I can't live another day like this Tony. Sacred about what might happen. Haven't we had our fair share already."  
"I promise I'll fix this Michelle. You have my word."  
"We'll fix this. We're in this together."  
"Michelle." He went to protest.

"I want this baby more than anything, you know that, but not if it means loosing you. I won't make that choice, I can't so I'm with you, by your side, whatever happens."

"Michelle…"  
"Promise me Tony, no more secrets."

"I promise." He said, kissing her tears. She waved her fingers through his hair as he leaned in and kissed her,

"Make love to me Tony."  
"Michelle…"  
"No more fear remember. I don't know what tomorrow brings but I don't want to regret not holding you when I wanted to, needed to." His body betraying him as it signalled he wanted her too. Tomorrow there was a good chance that things would become a lot more complicated, even dangerous, if the worst did happen he wanted the memory of their last night together to be a pleasant one. He didn't say a word, he just continued to kiss her gently as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

"Who does he think he is?" Delton ranted as he stormed around his office, furious that Tony wasn't going to play his game.  
"I take it he refused your offer." His assistant Jeremy Stutter confirmed as he stood there waiting for his next orders.  
"Impertinent little bastard. We'll see."  
"Jeremy."

"Yes sir."  
"I need you to do something for me."  
"Yes sir."  
"If Tony Almeida thinks he can say no to me then we'll just have to sweeten the pot."  
"Sir?"  
"Make him an offer he can't refuse."

"Yes sir. What did you have in mind?"

"Bring me their files."  
"Right here sir." Jeremy said handing them over. Delton looked through them, smiling as certain details caught his eye. "Yes. Perfect."

"Indeed."  
"Action this right away."  
"Yes sir." Jeremy grinned as he went about completing his task.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Danny sat at the bar, sipping on his fifth straight glass of whisky. The game was on in the corner but he took no notice. It was almost happy hour so the place was starting to fill up fast, one more drink and he'd start to make his way home before all those drearily happy drunks started signing and making speeches about how good their lives were and how hard it was to be them. If they had any idea what true misery was then maybe he'd be a bit more forgiving. No. They were so clueless to how good live was for them that they deserved to be knocked down a peg or two. He took another sip, sculling the last half of his glass and stood up. He knew the way blindfolded as he stumbled towards the men's room at the back of the bar past the pool tables and slot machines. The numbness he searched for every night was well on its way, one more drink should do it then he'd be out like a light for the rest of the night. Truthfully he didn't know what he was living for. No home, just a crappy motel, no wife, no family, no job. The only thing that got him out of bed in the morning was the taste of that first drink. He knew it wasn't healthy but it was his life. He relieved himself, barely making his target as he leaned into the wall. Shook himself off and went to wash his hands. He didn't look at himself in the mirror anymore, the image was never very appealing. He'd even stopped trying to pick up random chicks, that didn't give him pleasure anymore either. He looked around as he made his way back to his stool, what sad people they all looked. Regulars, like him, but he'd never bothered to learn their names or their life history. He sat back on his stool and ordered another drink. As he lifted it up to his lips he noticed the old guy in the corner, he looked eighty or ninety, staring into his drink, all life gone. God. He thought to himself. I hope I die before I get like that.

"Sad, isn't it." Someone interrupted his train of thought. "The names Frank. What's yours?"

"None of your business."

"Hey. Just trying to be polite. I'm new in town, just moved her."

"You don't say." He said sarcastically

"I'll have what he's having." Frank told the barkeep he scorned knowing full well Danny didn't want to be interrupted. He had tried making conversation with Danny while he drank years ago, now he just made sure his glass was kept full and took his keys when he'd drunk too much.

"Look I don't know you and I don't want to know you."

"Fair enough. But do you mind if I sit here and have a drink?"  
"It's a free world."

"That it is." Frank smiled, then sat silently beside Danny drinking his whiskey. They sat there, for three more drinks before he tried again.

"Are you hungry?"  
"What?"  
"Hungry? Are you hungry?" Danny just ignored him. Did this guy not get the point? "I know this great little shop round the corner, it makes the best hamburgers."

"Look."

"My shout." Danny hadn't eaten in ages, nothing except a few stale beer nuts and the occasional doughnut. Cash was sparse at the moment and shopping just wasn't a priority.

"Well. I'm going to head there now. If you'd like to join me you can." Danny didn't get up straight away, he finished his drink, the place was almost full with all those miserable people he'd mentioned earlier. Well past his time to head home. He stood up and took a step back to walk around the stool.

"Hey. What are you blind?"

"Did you hear what I said? This is a $100 shirt. Whose going to pay to replace it?" He asked pointing out the scotch and coke stain all down the front.

"I'm sorry."

"Well sorry isn't going to cut it."

"Back off Tom. It was an accident." His friends insisted, but Tom enjoyed the challenge and took a step forward.

"No. I want to know what this drunk is going to do about it?"  
"Who are you calling drunk!" Danny hated the word.

"You old man. Look at you, you can barely stand." Tom laughed in his face. Enraged Danny swung to hit him in the jaw but missed and fell forward into the guy.

"Get off me" Tom yelled, throwing him back into the bar. "Somebody needs to call this old man a taxi before he hurts himself, or someone else."

"Leave it be Tom." His mates warned again.

"Hey." A familiar voice called out from behind the crowd. "Pick on someone your own size."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Whose going to make me?"  
"Me." He said, rolling up his sleeves.

"Huh." Tom scoffed before being hit from behind. Tom fell forward into Danny, who swung again and got him in the ribs. Tom grabbed Danny's waist and head butted him into the bar. Frank came from behind to pull him off and Tom turned around, broken bottle in hand and started swinging. Danny ducked, narrowly missing a blow to his head and Frank jumped back out of range. Danny charged at Tom from behind and Tom fell to the ground. Please Danny grinned at Frank then ducked at the last minute as the bottle was thrown at him, barely missing him as it smashed into the mirror bringing it down along with several shelves of liquor.

"That's it. Break it up." The Barkeep yelled, trying to reign Danny in. Tom stood up, held back by his friends.

"You'll keep." Tom threatened.

"Leave it be Danny." The bar keep warned as the cops showed up. Danny looked around but Frank was gone. The cops didn't ask any questions they just handcuffed Danny and Tom and took them outside to their waiting vehicles.

"What happened this time Danny?" The officer asked as they drove back to the station.

"I don't know."

"Well maybe some time in the drunk tank will hep you to remember. Sleep it off tonight and well call your sister in the morning. Danny lowered his head in shame, he'd done it again. He wouldn't blame Michelle if she didn't show up this time, he didn't deserve to be helped.

Michelle woke up feeling more relaxed than she had in days, almost like it used to be. Her head on his chest she reached up and started kissing him on his bare chest, then up his neck to his lips.

"Mmm. Good morning." He smiled.

"Good morning." She echoed, eager for more.

"Look Michelle."  
"What?"

"Last night, that should not have happened." Tony apologised as he sat up and pushed her back a little.

"I'm not sorry. It was good. It's always good."

"Just good?" He teased, regretting it instantly.

"You know what I mean." She grinned as she traced over the lines of his chest with her finger, wearing nothing but the bed sheet to cover her. Tony got out of bed and put his shirt on, buttoning it up for distraction as she leaned over the top of his shoulders locking her hands around his chest and resting her head on his back. He reached up and placed his hands on hers, her warm breath igniting the feelings within him that he was trying to avoid. As he drew her scent into him, he was grateful for the timely interruption of the phone as it rang.

"Almeida…. Uh huh." He said looking over at Michelle. "When was this… no I understand. We'll be there soon. Thank you."

"Who was that?"  
"LAPD"

"LAPD? What did they want?"  
"It's your brother."

"Danny. What happened?"

"He was in a bar fight again. They need someone to bail him out."

"Oh god. Danny." She said glumly.

"I said we'd be right down."

"Yes. Of course."

"There goes lunch." He said regretfully hinting that he had something special planned.

"I'm sorry." She moved behind him, wrapping her arms around him and placing her head on his back.

"I know he's your brother, and I understand I do but isn't there anyone else they can call?"  
"Mum and dad won't even mention his name. I'm all his got."

"Then you have to get him some help. What's going to happen once the baby comes?"

"I know. I do. This is the last time. I promise."

"That's not what I'm asking. I just want to know when enough is enough? He's a grown man he needs to start acting like one."

"I'll talk to him." She promised gathering her own clothes and heading to the bathroom to freshen up.

Tony opened the door as he and Michelle made their way inside the police station and towards the reception desk. Michelle had done this too many times before, and every time Danny promised it would be the last but it never was and she feared it never would be.

"Hi. I'm Miss Dessler. You have my brother Danny inside."

"Ah yes." The officer said from behind the desk, checking her list. Tony stood behind her silently. "Drunk and disorderly."

"What happened?" Tony asked, wanting to know what she was getting in for.

"He got into a fist fight with another patron. Caused quite a bit of damage. The bar owner called us in."

"Was anyone hurt?"

"Just him and the other guy. He's in there too."

"Is the bar owner pressing charges?"

"No, but he will have to pay for the damages."

"How much?" Tony asked again, as Michelle sighed upset she was having to go through all of this again.

"$2500."

"$2500." Tony Scoffed displeased.

"Evidently he threw a glass into the mirror behind the bar. It broke along with several bottles of top shelf liquor."

"When can I take him home?"  
"Once the damages have been paid. As long as he stays in your care for the next 48 hours but if he breeches the terms of his release then we'll have no choice but to charge him."

"I understand. Thankyou." Michelle said handing over her credit card as Tony shifted his weight behind her judgmentally.

"I'll be right back." The officer said, heading down the corridor to her right.

"Look Michelle…"

"I know what you're going to say Tony and I don't disagree, but his my brother and he has no one else to turn to. What do you expect me to do?"  
"All right, but I'm going to have a word with him when we get home."

"Tony! Please…"

"No arguments Michelle. You don't need to be dealing with all of this right now and he needs to know the score."

"Just promise me you'll take it easy on him. It's not his fault."

"It's not yours either." He added as the officer appeared with a very sorry looking Danny.

"Danny!" Michelle gasped as she greeted him with open arms.  
"Michelle. I'm so sorry about this." He apologised, ashamed. She held him tight.

"What happened?" Danny asked noticing the bandage on her wrist and the cut above her eye.

"It's a long story." Michelle didn't think this was the time or place to go into the details, "Let's just get you home." She distracted him, taking his arm and escorting him out to the car. Tony walked two steps behind, this was the last thing she needed right now and he wasn't going to let Danny make their situation any worse.

"I can't thank you enough. If you just drop me back home." Danny said as he rode in the back seat of her car.

"You're coming with us Danny." Tony told him sternly as he drove them back to their place. The weight of what had happened starting to dawn on Danny. Michelle sat silently in the front seat, watching Tony as he tried to hide his hatred for how Danny treated Michelle, and for the pain that he caused her every time he came back into her life. She appreciated that he was keeping his thoughts to himself, She knew it wasn't easy for him and she promised she'd make it up to him later.

Tony took a deep breath trying to hide his negative feelings about the situation as he pulled into the drive way and parked the car. Michelle watched her brother from the mirror in the visor above her seat, stepping out of the car as Tony opened the door for her and escorting Danny inside.

"Wow." Danny looked around at the front of the house. "I like this place, it's much better than the old one."  
"Yeah. Thanks." Tony grunted as he unlocked the door and stepped aside letting Michelle and Danny go in first.

"You can stay in the spare room, it's just of to the left." Michelle pointed as Danny took in his new surroundings, the small hallway led into beautiful French style doors that opened up to an internal courtyard. To his left was the dinning table and the guest room and bathroom, to his right was the kitchen which led to the garage and laundry on the far wall. Taking the corridor to the left Michelle gave him the tour, "Down here is the guest bathroom, the spare room were you'll be staying, then around the corner is the master bedroom and another guest room."

"You certainly have done well for yourself little sister."  
"I think so." She said, smiling at Tony who had gone through the kitchen and met them half way before going into their bedroom trying to find excuses to be busy, and keeping an eye on Michelle at the same time. Danny adored his sister, but he had a violent streak and anything could set him off, normally Tony would stand back at let Michelle take the lead, but things were different now and he wasn't willing to take that chance.

"There are some clean towels in the bathroom, I thought you might like to freshen up before lunch."

"Thankyou. That would be nice." He said, aware that his clothes were old and stale and he smelled like the inside of a jail cell.

"Well. Just yell out if you need anything." Michelle instructed him.  
"You don't need to worry about me sis. I'll be fine. You've already done more than enough."  
"Hmm." Michelle smiled as he closed the bathroom door behind him. She had a good feeling, maybe if she could convince him to stay then this time it would be different.

"How is he?" Tony asked coming back out from the bedroom, a few clothes in his hand.

"I think he's well."

"I just don't want you to get your hopes up."  
"I'm not hoping for anything Tony."  
"Good."

"Don't be like that. Please. He needs to know that we trust him."  
"But we don't trust him." Tony said sadly, unable to look at her in the eye. "and I still don't know if having him here, with all that's going on, is the right thing for him or us right now."  
"It's never a good time Tony." Michelle held back her emotions, if she started crying now then she wouldn't stop. Tony sensed her pain and stepped closer, reaching out and grabbing her hand.

"Michelle. I'm sorry, I promised myself I'd be more supportive."

"You're not saying anything I haven't already said to myself."

"I just don't want you to get hurt again."

"There's nothing you or I can do to prevent it short of kicking him out of our lives and I can't do that. He's my brother Tony for better or worse."

"I know." He pulled her close and held her tight.

"What are the clothes for?"  
"I thought he might need something to wear. They should fit."  
"What would I do without you?" Michelle smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"Why don't you go and make us something to drink. I'll be there in a minute."  
"All right." She smiled, letting his hand go as she walked away then turned to face him, "And Tony."

"Mmm."  
"Thank you."  
Tony just grinned, pushing his tongue against his lower lip like he did when he was pleased. It was good to see her smiling again.

"That felt so good. Thank you." Danny said still towel drying his hair as he joined them in the kitchen. "And thanks for the clothes too Tony. They're almost a perfect fit."  
"You're welcome." He said pouring another cup of coffee, "Here." Danny took the cup and looked around, not sure what to do.

"Why don't we go outside." Michelle offered, "We can catch up on old times."  
"I'd like that." Danny smiled as he followed Michelle out onto the patio. "I'm sorry I didn't contact you guys earlier. I'm glad you too are together again."

"Me too." Tony added.

"You were always good to my sister."  
"We actually got married again."  
"You did. When?"  
"Two weeks ago." Michelle answered, showing him the ring.  
"Wow that's great. Congratulations." He said getting up and kissing his sister on the cheek before shaking Tony's hand.

"Thanks Danny." Tony shook his hand back. He considered sharing the rest of their news, so he knew the score in case his temper got out of control again, but he decide to leave that up to Michelle. "I hate to be rude, but if you'll excuse me." There was so much to be done and Tony couldn't stand waiting around here wasting time. He had to find these people before they found him.

"Of course, please don't let me get in the way of what you would normally do."  
"We just have a presentation due."  
"I understand. Life's so fast paced these days who has time to sit and chat. Is there anything I can do?"  
"I'm afraid not." Tony couldn't risk him finding out what was really going on.  
"I'll be in the study if you need me." He said, kissing Michelle on the forehead and running his hand along the back of her shoulders.

"Do you want some help?"  
"No. What I want is for you to sit and rest. It will do you some good to take it easy for once." Danny sensed there was something else going on, something they weren't telling him but none of that mattered. His sister was happier than he'd seen her in a long time.

"I'm not in the way am I?"  
"Of course not. I'm glad you're here." Michelle patted him on the leg. "I've missed you."  
"I've missed you too Shell."

"Do you remember when we were little and you use to take me on your wild adventures."  
"Hmm." He chuckled, "Camping under the kitchen table.."  
".. in the Amazon."  
"Hunting for buried treasure…"  
"… in the backyard."  
"We've come a long way since then." Danny smirked regretfully.  
"How are you? Really?"  
"I'm fine."  
"Are you still working for the clerks office?"  
"No. That didn't last long. I'm between jobs at the moment." Michelle faked a smile, She'd gotten him that job over a year ago, last time he'd promised to get his life back on track. "You seem to be doing all right for yourself though."  
"We run our own company now."  
"Well it suits you. You look happy Shell."  
"I am.." She wondered if Danny would ever be this happy ever again. She wanted to ask him about the kids, if he'd seen them, what he was doing now but she already knew the answers. She loved her brother but there was so much they couldn't talk about including politics, the government, her job, pretty much anything that could provoke differing views which didn't leave much left.

"Danny. You'd tell me if you were in trouble, wouldn't you?"  
"It was just a little bar fight that's all. This jerk came up behind me and made me spill my drink, he made a big deal about it and we came to blows."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Hey. I'm the big brother. It's my job to look after you remember."  
"I have some news." Michelle decided she needed to lighten the mood.  
"Yeah?" He asked, taking another sip of his drink.

"We're going to have a baby."  
"Oh my gosh. Shell. That's fantastic." He said giving her a friendly hug. "When's it due?"  
"Not for another seven months. I'm almost twelve weeks."  
"That explains it then."  
"Explains what?"  
"Why he can't take his eyes off of you. He always was very protective of you."  
"He cares a lot about this baby, we both do." she said mournfully.  
"Shell? What's wrong?"  
"It's nothing."  
"I don't believe you."  
"It's just been a tough few days." She said, rubbing the bandage on her arm." Why hadn't he noticed that before. He could be so self absorbed at times.

"What happened?"  
"We had some trouble on our job in Africa."

"Are you all right? Is the baby all right?"  
"The doctors say so… but…?"  
"Well don't you worry little sis. Now I'm here I'm going to look after everything, you wont have to do a thing."  
"You sound like Tony."  
"Well at least we agree on something." Michelle laughed at Danny. He seemed changed, more responsible. Maybe it was safe to get her hopes up. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to use the little boys room."  
"Of course." Michelle got up to show him where it was.  
"No. Please. Don't get up, I'm sure I'll be able to find it." He told her.

Danny made his way down the corridor, past the second bedroom where they had set up a miniature study. He looked inside and watched Tony as he looked intently through some files on the computer. He wondered what he was thinking, what he was doing. He looked so together, so what was the word? Perfect. Danny knew about Tony. About his drinking and how things had ended between Michelle and him. Danny had been glad to see Tony knocked off of his pedestal, to see Tony walking a mile in his shoes and as he looked at him now he contemplated what it mike be like for him if he had someone, like his sister, to help bring him back around. Could he have it all again? The house, the job, the car, someone to love? If Tony could do it why couldn't he?

"I just heard the news." Danny finally spoke up, "Congratulations."  
"Thank you." Tony said, turning away from the computer screen.

"You're very lucky. She's a wonderful girl."  
"I think so."

"But?"  
"I promised Michelle I wouldn't."  
"It's just me and you here Tony."  
"No."  
"You're wondering what my intentions are?"  
"You could say that."  
"Don't worry Tony. I would never do anything to hurt Michelle."  
"Not intentionally, but you always do."  
"We're family. You know what that's like."  
"Things are different now Danny."  
"You mean with the baby?"  
"Did she tell you there have been some complications?"  
"No." Danny stiffened a little, worried about his sister.

"Listen. Michelle was lucky, if that's the word, to fall pregnant but there's still a big chance that she could loose the baby."  
"She never told me."  
"Well I'm telling you. The last thing she needs right now is any more stress. Do I make myself clear?"  
"Look Tony. I would never…"  
"Yes. You would. I'm not a fool. I know what its like, living each day with nothing better to do than downing another bottle, I understand completely but I also know first hand what it does to the people around you. She's your sister and she loves you but it breaks her heart every time you go on another bender. When we got back together I promised her I'd never let her go through that again, and I meant it."  
"I'm going to stop this time. I promise."  
"Just do me a favour, if you can't… leave before it's too late."  
"I'm not going anywhere Tony."  
"We'll see." Danny just nodded, at least now they knew where each other stood. Certain Tony was wrong Danny walked off, headed for the bathroom.

"How are you?" Tony asked Michelle, leaning over her as she sat in the chair and kissing her on the cheek as she joined them outside.

"I'm fine." She smiled, "Where's Danny?"  
"He's in the bathroom."

"He seems happy don't you think?"  
"Michelle!"  
"I'm just saying. I haven't seen him this stable in a long time."  
"I hope for your sake you're right."  
"He can do it Tony. I know he can."  
"You can't save everyone Michelle, no matter how hard you try."  
"I saved you." She smiled.

"And I'll thank you for that for the rest of my life."

"Maybe if you had a talk to him?"  
"I don't know. Wouldn't it be best if he came to me?"  
"Please."  
"All right. When the times right. I'll see what I can do." He promised, kissing her hand as he played with her fingers.

"Is anyone hungry?" Danny asked as he returned.

"Starving." Michelle had noticed her appetite was staring to increase. She'd never really suffered morning sickness, something she was secretly ecstatic about, which is probably why it had taken them so long to find out she was pregnant.

"How about club sandwiches with tomato and ketchup."  
"Sounds good." Michelle agreed.

"All right. 3 Club Sandwiches coming up." Danny said as he went into the kitchen to prepare their lunch. Michelle looked at Tony giving him an _I told_ _you_ so smile. Tony just smiled back.

"I'll talk to him. I promise." 

The day had come and gone and Danny hadn't had one drink. He was proud of his restraint but he knew it was still early days. Michelle and Tony had been busy working on their presentation which left him free to gather his thoughts, set some goals and to put some perspective into what was going to happen next. It was almost six o'clock so he decide to start preparing something for dinner. He looked through the fridge and picked out some fresh ingredients, lettuce, tomatoes, celery, cucumber, olives, everything he needed to make a nice salad. He found some chicken in the freezer compartment and some pasta in the cupboard. With a little spice and some crushed tomatoes, he could make a nice sauce to go with it. Spreading the ingredients out n the table beside him he began looking for a salad bowl and all the other equipment he would need.

"Is everything all right?" Michelle asked, coming to see what all the commotion was.

"I was just looking for a salad bowl."  
"A salad bowl?"  
"I thought I'd make you guys something to eat. It's the least I can do."

"Here." She said reaching up into the cupboard above him.

"Here. Let me do that." He insisted. Michelle didn't know how she was going to cope with two overprotective men in her house, but it felt good. She lowered her arms back down and explained where it was. Danny found it in no time.

"Can I help?" She asked.

"Not a chance. I use to make this dish all the time when…." When he was still living with his wife and kids. Michelle didn't say anything, she just waited for him to continue. "… Let's see if I still remember how it goes."  
"Do you have everything you need?"  
"Just about. You're quite well stocked, when did you learn to cook?"  
"I haven't, yet. It's Tony he's the chef around here, and when he found out about the baby, well lets just say he went a little overboard on fresh fruit and produce" Michelle laughed, "No more processed food for you, from now on we're sticking to a clean wholesome diet." She imitated Tony's speech.

"No harm in that." Danny agreed."  
"Yeah. I know. It's just so frustrating. It was nice knowing I could just put a pre prepared meal in the microwave and not have to worry about burning anything."

"Hmm." Danny laughed, "Remember the time you set fire to the stove."  
"I was trying make spaghetti Bolognese if I recall."  
"The sauce boiled over, it went everywhere. I can still picture mum trying to put the flames out with the tea towel. The smell of the burnt walls lasted for weeks."  
"Oh my god." Michelle sighed, embarrassed. "She never let me in the kitchen again."

"You should get Tony to teach you."  
"He tries… but I guess some people were just never meant to cook."

"Don't worry sis. You'll get it eventually."  
"Yeah. When?"

"That was delicious. Thankyou." Michelle said as Danny took their plates and headed inside to the sink.

"My pleasure. Would you like anything else?"

"No thank you." Tony was too worked up to eat.

"I think there's some ice cream in the back of the fridge if you'd like some."

"Ice cream it is… coming up."  
"I'll give you a hand." Tony offered.

"No. It's cool. Just stay and be look after my sister" Danny put the dishes in the sink went to look in the fridge for the ice cream. As he stood there looking in the fridge something else caught his attention. Just above the fridge and to the right six bottles of glistening red wine slept in their racks, put aside for the occasional celebration with clients. The only alcohol that remained in the house, no point in staring at temptation every day Tony had decided.. He looked outside, Michelle and Tony were snuggled up to each other, too engrossed in each other to notice what was happening inside. One little sip wouldn't hurt, just enough to take the edge off. He grabbed a bottle, pulled the cork and took a large sip. It wasn't his usual scotch but it would do the trick. He took another sip then replaced the bottle and put it back on the rack. Checking to make sure he hadn't been seen, he reached in and grabbed the ice cream. Making a bowl from himself and Michelle. Before he went outside he looked through Michelle's purse, as it sat on the counter, and found some breath mints to disguise the smell.

"Here you go." He said handing it to Michelle, careful not to breath on her.

"Thanks Danny."

"How come you can cook like that but your sister can't boil an egg?" Tony enquired.

"Hey!" Michelle elbowed him in the ribs.

"Luck of the draw I guess." Danny smiled at Michelle, "You're not too bad yourself."  
"When you grow up with a big family you learn pretty fast."

"How is your family?"  
"They're well."

"Do they know?"  
"Not yet?" Danny tried to make polite conversation but the taste of the wine lingered in his mouth. He tried to numb it with the ice cream but it wasn't working. His mind wandered, what excuse could he make to go back into the kitchen? Would he get caught? No. He couldn't do it. He owed it to Michelle.

"I'm sure they'll be pleased." Danny returned too the conversation, "Look. I'm pretty tired." He said putting the bowl of ice cream down, "I might call it a night."  
"Do you have everything you need?"  
"Yes. And thank you again." He said standing up and making his way inside.

"Good night." Michelle called out.

"You should get some rest too. It's been a big day."  
"Will you join me?" She asked Tony.  
"In a minute." Tony wanted to make sure everything was locked down tight. He didn't think they'd come for them, but he couldn't be sure.

"Hey. It's Shafer. I need to speak with Delton." The man said, holding his jacket tight against his chest as he tried to remain inconspicuous in the telephone booth.

"I'm sorry but he's unavailable at the moment."  
"I need to speak to him. Now."

"You'll have to call back in the morning."

"Please."

"I'm sorry." The woman apologised before the line went dead.

"Damn it." He said smashing the phone into the holder. It had been almost 24 hours. He tried to lay low but he had to talk to Delton. What if Almeida knew where he was? Damn it? He started looking through the telephone book, he had a rough idea where he lived. He called three Delton's in the book before he tried the last number.

"Hello. Is Mr Delton there?"  
"Who is this?"  
"An associate. I'm sorry to call at such a late hour but it's important."  
"Just a moment." The phone went silent and Shafer tried to calm his nerves, if he sounded hysterical then Delton would make him a liability.

"This is Delton. Who is this?"  
"It's Shafer sir."  
"How did you get this number?"  
"That's not important."  
"What do you want?"  
"I need your help."

"Look Shafer or whoever you are I have no idea what your on about."  
"I know who you work for?"  
"What is this?"  
"They hired my guys and me to do a job. It went south." Delton realised who it was, his heart raced. He couldn't be associated with this, if they traced them back to him he would be up for murder. The deal was he stayed clean, nothing and no one could touch him.

"I don't know who you are but I'm certain I can't help."  
"Wait. Please. It's about Almeida." Delton didn't say anything, "He came after me. He knows."

"Damn it." Delton cursed under his breath  
"What should I do?"  
"Do you know the park on the corner of Elm and First?"

"Um yeah?"  
"Twenty minutes."  
"I'll be there." Shafer hung up the phone and zipped up his jacket, put his hands in his pockets and made his way there. 

Tony couldn't sleep. He left Michelle asleep in their bed and went to make himself something to drink. It was only 10 o'clock, Michelle had been asleep for almost two hours. He grabbed his papers from the study and went into the kitchen.

"What the hell?" Tony threw the papers onto the bench top and went to take the bottle from his hand.

"It's not what you think." Danny insisted.

"Keep it down. You'll wake Michelle." Tony was furious. He emptied the rest of the bottle down the sink as Danny stood there, arms out stretched pleading his case.

"Tony please."  
"I don't want to hear it." Tony looked around, it only appeared to be one bottle, "How could you do it? You promised me, You promised Michelle."  
"I'm sorry, what can I say. I'm weak, I need help."  
"Then get some but don't bring your troubles here."

"Are you kicking me out?"  
"Look at you, you can't even stand straight."  
"I'm fine honest. It wont happen again."  
"You're right about that."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Danny said, taking a swing at Tony but missing and knocking the dishes off of the bench.

"I told you I wouldn't let you hurt her again."

"Tony?" Michelle came out in nothing but her nightshirt and summer gown. Still half asleep she wondered what he was arguing about.

"Stay back Michelle."

"What's going on?" She asked looking at the mess on the floor. "Oh Danny." She gasped, putting a hand over her mouth t hide the sorrow as she realised what had happened.

"Tell him to leave me alone Shell."  
"What's he talking about?"  
"He's trying to kick me out."  
"No. Please Tony you can't."  
"Michelle Please." Tony went to grab Danny while he was distracted, but he fought back. Tony managed to spin him around and lock his arm behind his back.

"Owe." Danny cried.

"Tony NO! You're hurting him." Michelle cried out.

"Please Michelle stand back." Tony held him there as Michelle went in front to face Danny, she ran a hand down his cheek.

"Why?"  
"I just needed to take the edge off. That's all."  
"You promised." A single tear falling down her face. She looked at Tony. "What are you going to do?"  
"I'm sorry Michelle."  
"No you can't."  
"What." Danny asked confused.  
"Tony Please."  
"He broke the conditions of his parole, he'll be better off there."  
"No!" Danny realised he was taking him back to the police station. He couldn't go back there. Danny fought against Tony's held and Michelle placed a hand on his face trying to calm him down.

"Please Danny."

"Michelle get back." Tony cried out.  
"You Bitch." Danny cursed her.

"I'm sorry." She cried as Danny pushed hard into Tony, he stumbled back tripping on plate that lay on the floor. As he steadied himself Danny broke free. Michelle stood in front of him, hands out

"Danny no. Don't do this." She pleaded. He pushed Michelle aside, spinning her around and throwing her into the kitchen cupboards.

"Michelle" Tony cried out as he leaned down to make sure she was all right. Danny headed for the front door, unpursued.

"I'm all right." She insisted, her hand to her cheek as she rubbed where it was tender.

"Let me have a look." Tony pulled her hand away, there was no broken skin. He checked her vision, it seemed fine.

"What's going to happen to him?"  
"I'm more worried about you. That's quite a knock you got there." He said checking the rest of her.

"I was so sure it would be better this time." Michelle was too sad to think of anything else.  
"Do you want me to go look for him?"  
"No. He'd never listen anyway, he just needs to cool down." Or sober up Tony thought to himself.  
"I'm sorry." He said helping her up and getting her a bag of ice.

"It's not your fault." She told him, she knew that. Michelle took the bag of ice and pressed it to her face as she sat down at the table.

"Are you sure you're all right. I can ring the doctor."  
"Tony I'm fine. It was nothing."  
"He threw you into the bench Michelle."  
"It was an accident he was just trying to get away."  
"And he didn't care who he hurt in the process." Tony retorted as he handed her a glace of water and started to clean up the mess on the floor. "If he had of hurt you."  
"Don't."  
"I can't help it. It makes my blood boil…"  
"What?" She asked sensing there was something deeper going on.  
"Was I ever like that?

"What?"  
"When I drank, was that what made you leave? Did I ever…. hurt you?"  
"Oh Tony." She sighed joining him on the floor and taking his head in her hands. "Never. You never laid a hand on me, you couldn't. It's not in your nature."

"I wonder sometimes, I mean look at what I do, what I was trained to do."  
"That's different."  
"Is it?"

"Leave it." She said, taking his hand to stop him picking up the broken pieces of cutlery.  
"Michelle. No. Especially after what just happened."  
"Just hold me."  
"Hmm," He scoffed as she led him into the bedroom. She had such a gentle, caring soul. If he couldn't stop Danny from breaking her heart the least he could do was to try to put it back together again.

Shafer sat on the back of the bench, his feet on the seat as he jumped at every noise around him. He was so wired, he hadn't slept in almost 2 days. He noticed a man walking towards him, he wished he had a gun, or even a stick, something to defend himself. The man made a direct line for him. He jumped off of the seat and stood there waiting.

"Hey."

"Mr Delton couldn't make it but he sent me to help. Tell me what happened."  
"Almeida followed me to the bar. I got out before he could make me."  
"Are you sure?"

"Positive."  
"How did he know you were there?"  
"He must have seen me at the station."  
"Have you told anyone else?"  
"No."

"Good."

"What am I going to do?"  
"Come with us." The man took him by the shoulder and walked him back to his waiting car.

"Thank you." Shafer said, glad to have an ally.

"You're welcome." The man said, shooting him as he leaned inside. He pushed the rest of his body in and then sped away from the scene.

"It's done." He reported into the phone.

"Good."

"Would you like me to take care of Almeida?"  
"He shouldn't be a problem."

"Whiskey. Straight."

"Coming up." The bar tender raised his finger in acknowledgment as Danny ordered as he sat down at the bar. It wasn't his usual bar, he decided that it would be best if he laid low for a while, it would be the first place that Michelle looked. No this was some back ally off the books place that he'd stumbled across while he was out walking one day, and for now it would do.

"Anything else?"  
"Keep them coming." He said handing over a hundred dollar note he'd taken from Michelle's purse. He's conscious weighing heavy with what he'd done, just another reason to drink till he passed out again tonight. Why couldn't he keep it together, not even for one day? Was he really a drunk? He banished the thought from his head and took another sip. How they hell was he going to fix this one? He'd hit her, that much he could remember. He hoped she was all right, he'd never forgive himself if anything happened to her. And Tony. If he was lucky he just might survive the night, and then it was just a matter of avoiding him for the rest of his life. Danny took another sip. It was smooth going down with an after bite that made it all worth while. The bartender poured him another drink and as he looked at it longingly a hand on his shoulder startled him, his throat tightened as he imagined who it might be. Had he found him here already. It didn't surprise him if he had, after all he knew they were involved with the government, probably CIA he had once decided. Somehow he didn't picture his sister sitting at a computer analysing data all day for the counter terrorism unit. Then there was the injury she'd received several years ago in DC. How does a data analyst get shot on a routing fact finding expedition? Not to mention Tony being charged with treason. It just didn't add up. Danny closed his eyes and turned around.

"Look Tony." He swallowed hard.

"Tony? Whose Tony?" The man asked, sitting down beside his friend.

"None." He said, letting out the breath he'd been holding. "How did you find me?"  
"I looked around. I wanted to make sure you were all right."

"Just great."  
"Did they let you go?"  
"You could say that." Danny said taking another sip.

"I'm sorry I split on you back there, one more strike and I'm out so to speak."  
"I know the feeling."

"You look terrible. Why don't I take you home."  
"Can't."

"Why?"  
"Long story."  
"My place then? My sisters out of town. You can sleep in the spare room."  
"I'm good."  
"I insist. My way of saying sorry." He begged. Danny thought about it while he swallowed the rest of his drink. It was better than sleeping in the streets, and Tony would never be able to find him there, that was a positive.

"All right. But I want to stop off at the bottle shop first."  
"Whatever you say." He said pulling out some change to pay for his drink. Danny gave it back to him,

"My shout." He said.

"Thanks friend. I appreciate that."

"No problem." Danny stood up, a little groggy. Maybe he shouldn't have skulled three glass of bourbon on top of half a bottle of red wine. Frank helped him outside and into his waiting car.

"How far id it?" Danny asked, wishing he had of gone to the bathroom first.

"Not far." Frank smiled.

"Ok. Thankyou." Michelle said solemnly as she hung up the phone and traced her fingers down the telephone directory and called the next number.

"No luck?" Tony asked her, already knowing the answer.

"No ones seen him."  
"Me either. We'll find him." He promised. "He's probably just sleeping it off somewhere. In the morning he'll realised what has happened and he'll be in contact. I promise.

"Hmm." Michelle didn't feel so certain as she dialled the next number. Tony hung his head, he'd failed to help ease her mind, and dialled the next number into his phone. Bar after bar they were disappointed to learn he wasn't there. After they'd run out of places to call Michelle put the phone down on the bench. She grabbed the car keys and headed for the front door.

"Michelle." Tony said, grabbing her by the arm to stop her.  
"What if he's injured?"  
"I'll go."  
"We'll go." Michelle told him as the phone rang. Tony put his hand up to say wait as Michelle listened in carefully.

"Almeida."  
"Are you alone?"  
"Who is this?"  
"I'll take that as a no. Go somewhere we can talk in private."  
"What is this?" He asked. Michelle listened in, concerned. Was it Danny?

"It's just kids having a bad joke." He said, "Go and get the car started. I'll be there in a minute." He said giving her the keys.

"All right. I'm listening."  
"Good. I need you to open up your email."  
"Why."  
"You'll see." He baited him as Tony woke the computer from its sleep mode and opened the email program. An unopened letter with an attachment sat there waiting for him. He opened it up.

"Who is this?" He asked angrily.

"We have a mutual friend."

"What do you want?"  
"It's simple. You're brother in laws life for the life of Delton's nephew."  
"What do you expect me to do?"  
"Tony. We both know what has to happen. Stop playing games. You have seventy two hours, after that I can no longer guarantee Danny's safety."  
"What about my wife?" He needed to make sure she wasn't their next target.

"Oh yes. Poor Michelle. I was sorry to hear she wasn't well. It would be a shame if she had to find out about all of this. Imagine what kind of stress that would place on her."  
"If I ever get my hands on you…"  
"You're wasting your time Mr Almeida. Seventy two hours or Michelle becomes an only child." The line went dead. "Damn it." Tony cursed slamming the phone back down. He looked out the window then picked up his jacket and went to join Michelle. What was he going to tell her? He'd promised no more secrets but could she handle it? 

"Michelle."  
"I thought we might try downtown first. He couldn't have gotten too far."  
"Michelle." He said reaching through the drivers side window and turning of the car,

"What are you doing?"  
"That wasn't kids."  
"What? Tony you're not making any sense."

"We're not going to find Danny."  
"What do you mean. Tony. Where is he?" She asked getting out of the car and standing in front of him. Who had called? Was it a friend of Tony's? The police? Oh my god. Had something happened to Danny? "Tony?"  
"Delton has him"  
"Delton? I don't understand." She said, starting to go hysterical. She wanted to jump in the car, to go and get him ad bring him home.

"Delton's nephew has been kidnapped."  
"What does that have to do with Danny?"  
"He's collateral. They asked me to help before and I told him no. Somehow they figured out that the only way to get to me was through you."  
"But…"  
"They've given me seventy two hours…"  
"What are we going to do?"  
"I don't see that I have much of a choice." He said holding her tight.  
"Tony no." She shook her head, "You can't. As soon as his nephew is free they'll kill you both."  
"Not if I'm careful."

"Oh god Tony." When was this all going to end?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tony was packing a few things into a small duffle bag when he got the call.

"Meet us at the airport. 6am and Almeida."  
"Yeah."  
"Don't be late." The call ended as quickly as it had begun. Michelle stood in the doorway, a small piece of paper in her hand.

"What's this?" He asked.

"You come home to me." She ordered him, handing her the latest scan of their child. "We'll be waiting."

"Oh sweetheart." He hated them for doing this to her. He couldn't stand the thought of having her out of his sight let alone half way around the world. He held her close for the longest time. Afraid to let go.

"Am I so terrible if I ask you not to go?" she cried into his chest.

"Sweetheart. No one could fault you, whatever your decision. I'm just sorry that they've put you in this position. It's not right."

"But he's my brother, and if I had to choose.."

"Shhh. I'll get him back. I promise."

"Just come home safe. I can't bare to think of what would happen if I lost you."

"Honey. I'm not going anywhere, not in a million years."

Shortly after Tony made a trip to their storage locker on the other side of town. He needed to collect some of his old field gear, leaving her alone for a while. She knew she couldn't go with him, but she couldn't let him go alone either. She picked up the phone and dialled his number.

"Are you in town?"  
"I'm close."  
"We need to talk. It's an emergency."  
"I can be there in ten minutes."  
"I'll be waiting." She said putting down the phone, hoping she was making the right decision.

"I think he's going for it." The voice spoke into the phone "He just left the house. He looked like he was planning to go on a trip."

"And his wife?"  
"Distraught."  
"Good. The voice replied, pleased "Follow him. We can't take any more chances."  
"I'm on it." The man said, starting his car and shadowing Tony through the streets as he made his way to the storage locker.

"Michelle?" The man greeted her as she opened the door.  
"Thanks for coming?" She said letting him in.  
"It sounded urgent. Is it Tony?" He asked hoping he hadn't gone off of the wagon again.  
"Come in." She insisted, taking him thought to the kitchen. "I don't know how to say this so I'll get right to the point. He's doing a job."  
"What do you mean?" He hadn't been a field agent in over four years.  
"They took Danny."  
"When?"  
"Last night. Tony's meeting them at the airport at 6am tomorrow morning."

"What do they want him to do?"  
"The want him to rescue our clients nephew in Johannesburg."

"Is this the same client from before?"  
"Yes. Jack, they're going to kill him."  
"You don't know that." He tried to comfort her. He grabbed a glass from the cupboard, noticing the ultrasound picture on the fridge as he filled it with water and handed it to her.  
"They've already tried twice." She told him as Jack wondered what they had gotten themselves into. "You have to help him Jack."  
"Don't worry." He said, already setting up some plans in his head. "I'll take care of it." He said, escorting her over to the table nearby. "Now tell me more about this client." Jack needed to be brought up to speed if he was going to be any help.

Tony noticed the car parked out the front and grabbed his gun, ready. Leaving his stuff in the car he snuck up to the front door and slowly opened it.

"Michelle?"  
"In here." She called out from the kitchen. He made his way in slowly, just in case she was being held against her will.  
"Jack?" He asked confused, putting his gun down and replacing the safety. "What….?"  
"Michelle called."  
"She shouldn't have done that."  
"Yes. She should have." Jack said walking closer. "You should have let me know you were in trouble. I'm going with you."  
"I can't ask you to do that."  
"I'm offering. You need someone to watch your back."  
"Listen to him Tony."  
"Thanks." He said, grateful for the help.

"What did you have in mind?"  
"The way I see it I only have one option." Tony said, looking at Michelle as she moved uneasily where she stood. "Go in, get the kid then take them out."  
"How can I help?" Jack asked, switching into full tactical mode.

"My guess is there will be at least four of his guys with us. We should be able to handle that."  
"How will you get back home?" Michelle asked knowing that once he killed his men the pilot would have no reason to fly them back to America.  
"I think I have that covered." Jack answered as the three of them sat around talking. Tony sat beside Michelle holding her hand as they went over schematics of the area, made lists of what they knew about Aakash and his men and tried to work out a solution for anything that could possible go wrong. Slowly their plan was starting to take shape and it began to look like they might just be able to pull it off.

It was almost midnight when Michelle fell asleep on his shoulder.

"How is she?" Jack asked.  
"She's holding up." Tony said amazed by her strength. He was falling apart inside, only anger kept him going and he wondered if it was the same for her.

"And you?" He looked exhausted, "When was the last time you got any sleep?"  
"I'm fine."  
"If we're going to survive this we need to be at our best." Jack told him. "Why don't you go get some rest. I'll keep an eye on things here."

"I'm all right." He insisted, looking at Michelle.  
"Tony." Jack said sternly. "You need to listen to me on this one. You're no good to Michelle if you're not operating at full capacity."  
"You'll wake me if anything happens?"  
"You have my word." He said. Tony picked Michelle up and took her back to the bedroom while Jack kept looking through the files. Tomorrow would be here soon enough.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It didn't take Tony long before he fell asleep, really asleep unlike the lat few nights where he had remained hyper alert to what was going on around him. He envied Michelle's fatigue lately, the way she fell asleep so easily. As he slept he could see her there, long summer dress blowing in the breeze, they were back in the market stalls in Johannesburg. Michelle had her hair tied up in a messy bun which rested on her shoulders as she handed the market holder some change before grabbing the ice cream she had purchased and tasting it. He took a photo of her, standing there in the aisle, then grabbed her arm as they walked beside each other. She was laughing, he didn't know at what, and as she leaned her head towards him, he leaned his in towards her and laughed with her. She pecked him on the cheek, then something caught her eye up ahead and she ran over to inspect it, he watched her youthfulness with awe. His hand on his heart he mouthed the words "I love you." As she smiled and mouthed back, "I love you two." A child tugged on his shirt and he looked down to see the grubby face of a seven year old boy, holding out a flower. Tony smiled and grabbed it from him, fetching some change from his pocket. He looked up to show her what he had brought her but she was gone. He looked around, panicked, then she appeared from behind a stall, looking at the scarfs that were on offer. Taking a deep breath he stepped closer before being stopped by the crowd as they ran around him, trying to get out of the way. Tony tried to push his way through them but there were so many. When the crowd parted she was gone. He looked around at the faces nearby but she wasn't there, then he noticed the gap nearby and looked down. Her body lay there, motionless, a crimson stain on the front of her cream dress. He skidded beside her, falling on his knees and took her in his arms, cradling her as he held her close, moving the hair from her face and looking around for any sign that someone might help.

"NO!" He screamed.

"Tony." She placed a hand on his cheek, he'd been moving around in his sleep, his hands squeezing her tightly as he'd laid behind her with his arms around her.

"I'm all right." He promised unconvincingly.

"You're not all right, your exhausted you need to get some rest."  
"I will, when all this is over." He told her, obviously his mind wasn't going to let him get any rest just yet.

"What were you dreaming about?"  
"It's nothing." He said shaking the thought from his mind. Don't leave me he thought to himself, don't ever leave me. Sensing his thoughts Michelle put a hand on his cheek and smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise" Tony put his hand on hers and squeezed it gently. "Go back to sleep." He told her as he got out of the blankets.

"Where are you going?"  
"I'm going to get something to drink." He told her, heading for the kitchen. She watched him go without saying a word, what could she say?

"Yes." Jacob said answering his phone as he unstacked some more boxes in the back room.

"Are you still in position?"  
"Yes."  
"When we give the word, take her out."  
"Understood." He said putting the phone away and continuing about his mundane duties.

"Are you all right?" Jack asked Tony as he poured himself a glass of water.

"It's nothing."  
"It'll pass. I promise." Jack had been there after Terri had died, the fear of loosing a loved one was such a strong force that it could completely turn your world around.  
"I'm worried about her." Tony admitted.  
"Michelle's a tough girl. She'll make it through this."  
"Don't humour me Jack. We both know this is a one way job."  
"I'll admit that the odds aren't great but they're not hopeless."  
"How did you do this? leave Terri at home with Kim…?"  
"I had different priorities, I was a different person. You're better than me Tony. You always have been."  
"No one ever tells you when you sign up that's its for life."  
"Hmm." Jack often had that very thought himself.  
"I thought that once we were out of there it would all be behind us."  
"At least you walked away. I never could, not for long."  
"Well that's not me Jack. I don't want to be you. I want to come home to my wife every night, to hear about what our kids did in school that day and not off on some mission god knows where for weeks on end."  
"Then don't be. The choice is yours."  
"Is it?" He scoffed, he didn't feel like he was in control at the moment. Someone else held his cards at the moment, he was just their puppet.

"You have something I don't have Tony."  
"Yeah. What's that?"  
"Michelle." Jack said sincerely, then grabbed his coffee and went outside to keep looking through the files. Tony looked back towards the hallway. Would it be enough? Everything still seemed so final.

The knock at the door woke Michelle as she looked at the clock, 5:12am. Who could it be? She pulled on her robe and went out to see who it was.

"What's this?" Tony asked opening the door and greeting the young woman who stood before him.

"Jack said you might need some help." Tony looked at Jack. What else had he been up to?

"I didn't think you'd want Michelle left alone." Jack told him as he stood there sipping on his coffee.  
"Thank you." He said letting her in.

"So. What's new?" She asked.  
"Huh." Tony scoffed. She'd always had a way with words.  
"Chloe." Michelle was surprised to see Tony showing her through the kitchen.

"Hi Michelle." She said in her usual by the way manner. Michelle looked at Tony.

"Jack thought you might like some company."  
"Oh. Thank you." Michelle said looking at Jack and then Chloe.

"Congratulations on the marriage and the baby." Chloe added.

"We'll leave you to it." Jack said herding Chloe outside, "It's almost time to go." Jack reminded him. They didn't say anything. Tony lowered his head the went to pour her a glass of milk, she drank some, silent in each others presence. With so much to say, they said nothing.

"Tony."  
"Michelle. No." He decided he didn't want to go there.

"But."

"Shh." He said, pulling her close and kissing her gently. Then rubbing her arms as he let her go. "I had a lot of time to think last night and you know what I decided."  
"What?" She tried to say, the lump in her throat making it hard to speak.

"You are far too important for me to screw this up."

"Hmm." She chuckled softly, he was glad to see a tiny hint of sparkle in her eye again.

"I want you to have this." He said, handing her the photo of the two of them by the lake. "This is how I'm going to remember you, in happier times, and when I get back I promise that every day will be as good as that night by the lake."  
"Promise me you wont take any unnecessary risks." She made him promise.

"I'll be home soon. I promise." 

"Sorry to interrupt Tony but we need to go." Jack said as Chloe came to stand by her side.

"You bring him home safe."  
"Count on it." Jack promised her.

"You're my world baby, nothing can keep me from that."  
"I love you." She said, her hand on her stomach as she watched him walk to the car. He wanted to look at her one last time, but he was to scared to turn around in case he chickened out. He opened the car door, threw his bags inside, then raced to her side picked her up and held her tight as he kissed her with every bit of passion he had in him. Drawing breath, he kissed her forehead, smiled and climbed into the passenger seat beside Jack. His last image of her was in the rear view mirror as Jack drove away, one hand on their child, the other on her mouth, too strong for her own good to let herself cry.

"Whose this?" The pilot asked.

"He's with me." Tony sized him up,

"I was only told to pick up you."  
"He comes or I don't go." Tony insisted.  
"All right." The pilot said, "We don't have much time. Get in." He could always shoot him on the way if Delton didn't approve. Jack and Tony threw their bags into the large cargo plane and crawled inside. Four other men sat inside, full commando gear and looking as mean as a cut snake. Taking up a position in the middle of the plane Tony and Jack sat in silence, it was going to be a long flight.. Tony felt his breast pocket, the ultrasound image still safely tucked inside, and reminded himself why he was doing this.

It was a long flight to Johannesburg, Jack was glad when he looked over and saw Tony fast asleep. He hated seeing his friend so tortured especially when there was nothing he could do to help. Jack kept a close eye on the men, trying to size up their weaknesses. They were a close knit group, it wasn't going to be easy. The one closest to him was at least six foot four, his biceps as big as a small cushion and covered in tattoos memorialising his conquests. He had a crew cut which covered his receding hairline and a nasty scar across his right eye. His weapon of choice a ten centimetre double blade which he never let go of, juggling it, sharpening it and using it to slice up the apple he ate for lunch. Still it was no match for a bullet shot from a distance Jack thought to himself. Two more sat playing cards, smaller than the first and with less bulk but still bigger than the average citizen. They laughed and drank as the tried to beat each other at poker. Jack was sure he could take them out with a few mind tricks, they seemed the sort to argue over menial disputes in an ever going contest for superiority. But it was the fourth, silent who sat watching them all who was a mystery to him. He looked like, like a mother watching her children at play, short cropped hair and a more official looking military attire he seemed to be one who liked to follow the worlds, needed order and consistency to make sense of the world around him, and if Jack had to guess he would have picked him for a highly religious man as well. His ego in check he was going to be harder to manipulate. Sensing he was being watched Jack pretended to close his eyes to rest, his had ready on his gun.

"Whatever happens out there it can't be traced back to me." Delton told Stutter.

"It's already taken care of sir."  
"I'll need my plane ready. As soon as I know he's safe I'll be leaving the country for a while."  
"Very good sir. Anything else you need me to do for you?"  
"Contact our man in Los Angeles. Make sure he's kept up to date."  
"He's just waiting for your word."  
"Don't get me wrong. I wish it hadn't come to this."  
"Of course not sir."  
"That will be all Stutter."  
"Yes sir."

Delton sat down and looked at the picture of his sister and her son. It had all started so innocently, a few extra weapons for some blood diamonds which he could move on the black market. The extra cash had helped him expand his empire to what it was today. No one was meant to get hurt. He wondered what would become of his world now? Would his superior think him a liability? Would he be the next to disappear? All these thoughts continued to run through his mind. Almeida was a good man, but he knew too much and he was the kind of man who kept digging until he found what he wanted. He knew what he had to do, it didn't mean that he liked it though, and then there was his wife. Such a tragedy. He was glad he'd never found the time to have a family, his responsibilities to his company were his only obligations and right now even that was more than he could handle.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"We're here." Jack told him as the plan started to dive down do it could land. With no windows to look out they didn't know where they were until the doors opened. Jack was pleased when it appeared that they were only five miles from where he thought they might land.

"Come on." The first guy told them as he grabbed his gear and headed outside. Tony and Jack were next, followed by the other three. Outside the air was dry, a jeep was parked just by the nose of the airplane and an average looking guy stood beside the drivers side door.

"You're late." He scolded them

"Turbulence. We're here now."  
"We'd better get going." He told them, "We wont have long before they find us." The six men all got into the jeep and anticipated the battle ahead. One road up front while the back compartment had enough room for the other five, three facing forward and two backwards. Tony and Jack sat with one of the smaller guys between. While the preacher and his friend sat opposite them. It was one thing to go into battle with people you knew, but when your teammates wanted to eliminate you, that was quite another. Tony just stared straight ahead, reminding himself that this wasn't a suicide mission.

"It's about ten miles over that hill." The driver told them as he took off at great speed. Jack had a bad feeling about all of this but there was nothing he could do but what he came for, to watch Tony's back. The jeep tore through the dirt tracks and low foliage as it made its way deeper into the jungle. The road moved under them as the nights rain turned it from dust to mud. The men inside the jeep held on tight as they were thrown around at every turn. Tony held onto the bar above and looked out of the window. The terrain looked so unforgiving and he realised just how glad he was that Jack was there. His heart started to race, eager to turn the jeep around and go home, not helped any by the look on Jack's face as he stared at something out of the window.

"Pull over." Jack ordered as the driver went to take off again.  
"What?"  
"His with me." Tony just smiled, how many other surprises did he have up his sleeve?

"Room for one more?" The young man asked, still looking like he'd just walked in from a Calvin Klein add.

"Glad you could make it." Jack answered as he opened up the door.

"Jack." The roguishly handsome young man nodded as he climbed into the empty seat in the back. "Tony."  
"What on earth are you doing here?"  
"Jack said you might need some help. I was in the area so I thought I might lend a hand."

"Are you sure about this Chase?"  
"Hey. I owe you Tony. It's about time I started paying back some of my debts."  
"Glad to have you along." Tony said shaking his hand. The other men didn't look impressed, they were becoming more and more outnumbered as the ride went on.

"They're up to something. Stay alert." Aakash told his men.

"What are you thinking?"  
"It's been seventy hours and we haven't heard from them. They haven't tried to negotiate for more time or anything."

"e knows you too well for that. He doesn't want to risk hurting the boy."  
"Maybe."

"I'll speak to the men."  
"They wont cheat us out of what's ours this time." 

Barely fifteen minutes had gone by but it felt like hours to Tony as the jeep came to dead stop at the edge of a cliff covered in dense foliage. The seven men inside all got out of the jeep without saying a word and crept to the edge to survey the land. The drop was steep, and Tony wondered for a second if anyone had ever tried to climb down or if it was virgin to mans footsteps. The dense shrubbery and trees supplying a pictorial canopy the view was simply breathtaking. Looking out into the distance there was a tiny clearing, not much to look at. One small bark hut in the centre of the north side, bookended by two smaller huts, no bigger than a broom closet and some carport looking structures covered in camouflage nets. There was a large truck with an open tray with wooden rails parked under one, and an old beat up jeep with no roof under another. Two men were working on it, the engine lid up and toolbox open beside for easy access. There was a guard complete with automatic rifle to the east, west and south and a stationary guard outside the main hut. Tony counted six men altogether, not including whoever might be inside the hut or nearby out of sight. When he was sure that he had seen everything that he needed to see he looked across at Jack, his eye line was slightly above the camp at to its right.

"What is it?" Tony asked as Chase stood closer to pay attention.

"If I was them, I'd have a man hidden up there." He pointed. " It's got a clear view of the camp, perfect for a sniper."

"Do you want us to circle around? Get the drop on him?" Chase asked.

"No. He's too cleaver for that. We'll have to distract him."

"With what?" Chase asked eagerly. Jack looked around, they didn't have much to work with and he didn't like his options. If Tony and he split up then they couldn't watch their backs, but if they stayed together there was no way of knowing for sure that they wouldn't be double crossed. What if they flanked them from both sides and the other team just didn't show up? They'd be slaughtered. They couldn't go in as one big group, that was just senseless. Jack looked at Tony, who was nervously awaiting his advice.

"We need to make a move Jack. They're bound to spot our plane sooner or later."

"All right. Here's the plan." Jack started as they all huddled in close. He drew a map in the dirt as he talked, "Tony, you and Chase take Stevens and flank them to the right. Tyson, Hendrix and Flynn will flank them from the left. I'll take out the sniper, that way I can cover your escape from above."

"But how are we going to distract them?"

"Wait till I'm in position. It should take me about ten minutes to make it to that small ridge over there. When you see me give the signal push this log down the mountain. The movement should distract him long enough to disarm him."

"But whose going to push the log? We all need to be in position or it will never work."

"We're going to use the jeep."

"What?" The driver panicked.

"We'll roll the log into position right on the ledge. When we say to you." He said pointing to the driver, "Will nudge the log with the front of the jeep, the force should be enough to push it over the ledge and its momentum will do the rest."

"All right." Tony said, happier now they had a game plan. "Let's do this." The men all secured their gear and went to move the log into position. It must have been over one hundred years old Tony imagined gathering from the rings on the end where it had snapped loose from its foundations, coming to land on the forest floor. It hadn't been there long, the nearby vegetation was only just starting to curl itself around the corpse. At over 10 feet long and almost a meter thick it took everything they had just to roll it into position. The day was warm and the stench from their bodies was rising quickly. As the log came to rest on the edge, they took a moment to gather their breath, took a quick sip from their canteens and gathered their belongs.

"Good luck." Jack called as he sprinted away from the group.

"Thanks." Tony called back. This was it, there was no backing out now. If he didn't get the hostages out alive then Danny was dead. The pain of his dilemma must have showed through as plainly as the concern on Chases.

"Are you all right?" He asked Tony, studying him closely.

"Fine." He lied. His entire being told him not to go, this wasn't going to end well.

"Don't worry . I've got your back."

"Sir." The men interrupted, eager to get started. Tony didn't say anything, he just grinned.

"I know." Chase acknowledge. The two groups split of, one heading west and one heading east along the ridge then straight down the side of that unforgiving mountain. Chase by his side the whole way down Tony wished he'd kept up with his training program after he'd left CTU. He was a little out of shape and every muscle in his body was starting to ache.

Hiding behind the wheel of the truck Tony checked his gun one last time, said a prayer and made his move. Crouched down low he snuck over behind the barrel, a guards standing just on the other side, his back to Tony. Tony stood up, grabbed him from behind and snapped his neck before gently lowering him back down to the ground and dragging him behind the petrol drums. One down five to go. He could hear the Stevens behind him, approaching his position and new that Chase had stayed back to keep a good line of sight. He peeked over the barrel and the other guard was just starting to look over. Tony darted around behind the small wooden shed to his right. As the guard got closer Tony watched his every move. The adrenaline pumping threw his body his heart was pounding. He wondered if Jack could see them, if Chase had is eye on the ball and where Hendrix, Flynn and Tyson had gotten to. His back hard against the timber he listened as the sound of the heavy boots pushing into the rocky terrain grew closer and closer, he counted the steps, 5, 6, 7 ok he was close. Two more steps and he'd make his move.. 1, 2.

"Hey." The gunman called out confused.

"Damn it!" Stevens had scuffed his shoe and blown his cover, he stood there watching the guard find him, helpless to prevent it. Tony had to think fast, He could see Chase still concealed as Stevens fired back. Tony stepped out and took the guy from behind, Snapping his neck killing him instantly as he dropped to the ground. This was going to get messy. The bullets whizzed past his ear as he looked back to see Chase firing frantically at something in the distance. Tony spun back around quickly to see the other two guards advancing on their position. Where the hell was Hendrix? Tony fired back as he darted behind a pile of wood for cover. He was in the middle of the courtyard, exposed. Chase moved swiftly into his position firing away as he leaned down and grabbed Tony by the shoulder to help him up and gave him cover fire as they made it back behind the shed.

"What do you want to do now?" Chase asked.

"Where the hell is Hendrix?"  
"I haven't seen them." Chase confirmed. Tony was getting a bad feeling about this. As they checked how much ammunition they had left, the shed splintered around them. Suddenly a shot ran out that brought silence for a tenth of a second in the confusion.

"Well at least we know he made it." Chase said, confirming that Jack had taken out one of the guards, leaving three left.

"Right." Tony thought it out aloud as the other guards took cover and another shouted out commands from the safety of the hut on the other side of the camp.

"Get him!" Aakash yelled repeatedly but his men stayed hidden behind their cover afraid of the sniper, of Jack.

"We're pinned down." Chase said, assessing their situation.

"I know." Tony thought of Michelle, her face as he'd kissed her goodbye and promised he'd be back, the look in her eyes reflecting the fear in his. He couldn't die here, not like this. Tony took a deep breath. If he was going to make it through all of this he had to put her out of his mind. Chase tried to peek around the corner, the bullet meant for him hitting the side of the shed as he drew his head back.

"I couldn't get a clear view." He said frustrated.

"We need a distraction." Tony and Chase looked around but they had little to work with.

"I'll draw their fire, you get a handle on the situation." Chase offered.

"No Chase. It's too dangerous." Tony couldn't risk his life like that.

"What choice do we have?"  
"Then I'll do it."

"No way. I've got less to loose than you."

"I can't let you…" Tony began to argue. "Damn it Chase." Chase stepped around him, forcing his move. Chase let out six shots giving Tony just long enough for him to see where the three guards were situated. They were spaced evenly apart, one to the right behind an oil drum, one to their left behind the truck and one just left of centre behind some old crates. Chase pulled himself in, his back hard against the shed wall as he tried to regain himself. "Are you crazy?" Tony yelled.  
"A little." Chase smiled, the adrenalin still running through his veins, "That's what makes the job so addictive."

"I know what you mean." A twinge of guilt in his voice.

"What did you see?" Chase asked him.  
"One at 3 and 9 and one at 11. If we can get 11 out into the middle Jack should be able to take him leaving 3 and 9 for us."

"What do you think happened to Hendrix?"  
"I don't know." Tony wondered if there were six threats out there and not three. Tony flinched as the guards started firing again. "Look. We can't wait for them we need to end this now."

"Agreed."

"Are you ready?" Tony asked as Chase nodded affirmatively, "All right. On the count of three. One, two, three." Tony went left and Chase went right guns aimed straight ahead as they came out firing. The guards stood up, certain of victory. As the men all moved closer to each other Tony's shoot punctured the oil drum, causing it to explode, the man behind it covered in burning oil. Chase took him out with a head shot as Tony hit the guard at 3 o'clock in the shoulder. A bullet grazed his arm as Chase sped up to cover him. Chase and Tony fired, hitting the guard in the chest as a third bullet came from behind, ripping his chest open.

"You all right?"  
"Just a bullet burn. You?"  
"I'm fine." Chase lied, a trickle of blood running down his right arm, he put some pressure on it and aimed with his other hand. Not three meters from the hut they watched the seventh man reach inside the doorway and pull out a rifle. As he fired Chase pushed Tony out of the way, the two of them landed just out of sight crouched beside the main steps. Chase looked at Tony, this was not good. Chase closed his eyes and jumped up, his gun aimed as the guard had him targeted point blank.

"Damn it Chase." Tony cursed as the shot ran out, followed by two more. "Chase?"

"I'm all right." He called back as Tony lifted his head up he saw something moving in the bushes at twelve o'clock. He raised his gun, ready to defend himself, then lowered it.

"About time you showed up. Where were you?"

"You're welcome." Hendrix said sarcastically as the others came to admire their kill.

"You were suppose to cover our flank."

"We were delayed. You seemed to manage all right without us."

"We almost got our heads blown off." Tony stepped towards him agitated, but Chase held him back.

"Leave it Tony." He interfered, "It's not worth it."

"Have you checked for the hostages?"  
"No. We were a little busy fighting for our lives."

"Hello…"

"It's Nathanial." Stevens mentioned, almost unaware of the hostility between them. The six men went inside, Tyson and Flynn standing guard just inside the doorway. Tony and Chase made their way to the tiny room inside the hut, where Nathanial and another man were tied together by their arms, sitting back to back on their chairs. The other man had been shot in the head, and left there still tied to Nathanial in some sadistic form of torture. Tony gave him a sip of water as Chase undid the ropes. Stevens, obviously the rookie of the group looked on in horror as Hendrix stood coldly, his hand resting on his rifle.

"Can you walk?" Tony asked.  
"I think so."

"We'll be out of here in no time."

"Not soon enough." Nathanial coughed, weak from his ordeal. Tony put his arm around him and helped him out as Chase kept an eye on the others. "Hendrix, you lead the way."

"Yes sir." He said sarcastically as he put his sunglasses back on and headed back out, his men following in behind him.

Once outside Tony made a v line for the trees, checking to make sure that no one was waiting to ambush them. He saw the six men, still lying where they fell, the seventh had moved from his position behind the truck, he looked at Chase who had also noticed, his hand ready on the trigger. Single file they made their way up the steep hill to the rendezvous point. It took nine minutes, longer than Tony had planned. Jack came running through the forest to catch up and took the other side of Nathanial who was tiring fast. The men didn't say a word, they made it to the jeep and speed away as fast as they could for the plane. If the seventh guy had gotten away he could have raised the alarm by now they had to hurry. The hairs on the back of his neck were raised as Tony looked around at the men's stone cold faces, all but Stevens who was visibly shaken by the ordeal. Tony looked at Jack, and Chase. They weren't out of the woods yet.

As they cleared the edge of the field and across to the plane they could hear the engines firing up. The driver stopped the jeep right beside the main hatch and Hendrix pulled Nathanial out and quickly into the plane, his men following close behind. As Tony and Chase got out of the jeep the driver came around to join them, stepping in front of them to get on the plane first, eager to get out of there. Tony looked back to make sure Jack was right behind them then turned back around to see Hendrix reaching out a hand to the driver as the plane started to roll forward. Hendrix lifted him up with his left hand, concealing the gun in his right. Hendrix opened fire but Chase was ready, his first bullet hitting the driver, his body falling as Hendrix let go and fired back. The plane continued to roll and in the distance a jeep approached, filled with armed militants. Hendrix tried again but the plane started to lift off.

"Wait." He called out to the pilot.

"Leave them. We have to go."

"No." He pointed the gun at the pilot, but Stevens stood up at the last minutes taking the bullet. Hendrix threw him out of the plane then aimed his gun at the pilot again. The plane slowed down as Hendrix, Tyson and Flynn left Nathanial inside the plane and went to finish the job. As Tyson went to jump out of the plane, Tony grabbed his wrist and yanked him out, Hendrix followed him out but Flynn pulled back just long enough for Jack to climb inside. Hendrix sized Tony, his size clearly no match for him, as Chase stopped Tyson from blind siding him. Tony blocked his right hook and took a step back, almost knocking his head on the tail of the plane. He ducked again as Hendrix came at him from the left then got one of his own punches in, with q right followed by a quick left. While he was still disoriented by it, Tony spun him around and pulled his hands behind his back. Hendrix threw his head back, almost breaking Tony's nose as he was thrown to the ground. Hendrix went to punch him in the face as Tony rolled out of the way at the last minute. AS Hendrix turned around he came face to face with Tony's gun.

"Coward." Hendrix taunted him,

"Maybe." Tony quipped, "But at least I'm walking out of this one alive."  
"Hardly." Hendrix laughed, lunging towards him, knocking the gun out of his hand and throwing him backwards, his unconscious body landing unconscious at the front of the plane. 

Jack pulled his gun on Flynn, he was cornered and he knew it.

"Who do you work for?" Jack asked.

"I don't know."  
"I wouldn't lie to me right now if was you."  
"Hendrix organises the gigs. He never tells us. Client confidentiality and all that."  
"You must have some idea?"  
"Just someone who is superior to Delton. I heard Hendrix arguing with him once."  
"Are you sure you're telling me everything?"  
"Yes." Flynn said, cowering in the seats, a long way from the cocky young man playing poker. "Please. I have no need to lie. He just killed my brother."  
"I'm sorry." Jack apologised helping him up and spinning him around to tie his hands behind his back. "Sit down." Jack instructed him as the plane started to take off again. Jack knocked Flynn out cold and went to make the pilot stop the plane.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Chase said, his gun aimed on Tyson as he came tu.

"This isn't over." Tyson said reaching out and grabbing Chase by the ankle, pulling him off balance. The bullet in his arm, and the blood loss was starting to take its toll. Chase looked up, the militia weren't far away, two minutes at most before they had more than rough militants on their hands. Chase rolled onto his stomach and tried to reach his gun, it was just out of arms length. Tyson grabbed him by the ankles and pulled him closer. Chase responded by kicking him in the ribs and launching himself closer to his weapon, his hand out ready he grabbed the gun, twisted himself back into position and aimed at Tyson. Tyson drew his own weapon, but before he could get a shot off Chase hit him point blank in the forehead. Damn it, he must have broken a rib, his chest was killing him.

"Stop this plane now." Jack ordered the pilot, placing the gun to his head.

"Are you crazy. They're almost here." He pointed towards the approaching jeep. Jack looked out of the window and froze when he saw Tony's lifeless body just past the nose of the plane.

"Shut it down. NOW!" Jack bellowed as he reached forward and eased back the throttle, turning the wheel to try and avoid running over him. 

"Tony." Chase called out, noticing his friend lying on the ground. Hendrix picked up his weapon and went to finish the job. He shot at him once, to far to aim it hit him below the ribs. Chase heard Tony cough as his body shuddered from the impact. "Jack." Chase yelled out as he scrambled to his feet. He took aim and shot Hendrix in the back, as Hendrix spun around he fell forward, Jack's bullet hitting him square at the base of the skull. Jack jumped out of the plane and raced over to his friend as Chase double checked that both men were dead.

"Oh my god Tony." He didn't look good. Tony had a hand over the wound as the blood trickled out.

"Don't." Jack ordered as Tony tried to sit up. "Chase he's been hit." Jack grabbed his hand. "Hold on Tony." Chase returned with a med kit from the plane and opened it up.

"They're almost here Jack." Chase announced as he watched them advance, four men in a jeep no bigger than their own. Jack applied a pressure bandage and secured it in place.

"Jack, Michelle…." Tony coughed,

"None of that. I promised I'd get you back to her and that's just what I'm going to do."

"Hang in their man." Chase said, leaning down to help him up. Tony felt his breast pocket, it was empty.

"What is it?"  
"It's gone." Tony said scanning the area.

"What's gone?" Chase asked, confused.

"The picture." Jack told him knowing exactly what Tony was looking for. "There." Jack saw it stuck on a weed as it flapped in the wind. Chase went over to get it for him, pausing as he realised what it was. Jack hadn't told him that Michelle was pregnant. Chase handed it to Tony as he reached out, smearing some of his blood over the image as he held it close.

"Let's get out of here." Chase said.

"Too late for that." Jack said, looking at their options. "That plane will never get up to speed in time."  
"What are we going to do?" He asked helping Tony to his feet. After a quick shot of morphine Tony was able to compose himself enough to be useful. Chase held him up while Jack searched for something in the dead drivers pockets.

"Get him out of here." Jack told the pilot as he found what he was looking for and headed for the jeep.  
"We'll have to take our chances."  
"Jack."  
"We don't have a choice." Jack told him, starting the engine as Tony and Chase climbed inside.

"I need to get to a phone." Tony insisted.

"Here." Chase pulled out his sat phone. Tony dialled the number and held his breath.

"Hello."

"Chloe it's Tony. I was right. Delton just had his men try to eliminate us after we freed Nathanial. I need you to get Michelle out of there."

"Oh my god. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Look Chloe you might not have a lot of time. If anything happens."  
"I don't feel comfortable talking like that."  
"Chloe please. If anything happens I need to know you'll look after Michelle. There's a letter in my top draw."

"Tony I don't feel comfortable..

"Please Chloe. It's important."

"All right."

"Thank you. I'll try and call back within the hour. You know where to go."

"Yes."

"Chloe." The line went static…. "Chloe."

"What's wrong?"  
"The line went dead."

"Chloe's a smart girl Tony." Jack tried to comfort him. "She'll know what to do."  
"Yeah." He prayed he as right.

"When we get to the village we'll find another phone."  
"How are we getting out of here?"  
"I have an idea."

"We just need to make a stop first." Tony told them. "I need to put an end to this once and for all." Tony said, conviction in his eyes.

"Are you sure about this Tony? Once we start there's no going back."  
"I know but what choice do we have? As long as he's alive Michelle's life is in danger."

"And yours." Chase added.

"Yeah."

"Hang on." Jack pulled hard left as he tried to dart down a narrow track. Chase grabbed his gun and leaned out of the right rear window, trying to take out the driver. Tony reloaded his gun and joined him. Waiting patiently until the car was in range Tony and Chase opened fire, several bullets bounced off of the front bonnet barely causing a dint until one finally found its target, hitting the driver in the neck. As he held the wound trying to hold in the blood that was pouring out from the major vein the passenger grabbed the wheel. Tony aimed carefully and hit him right between the eyes, the victims body flying back violently before slumping forward in his seat. The jeep hit a log and flipped over, the men in the back jumping for their lives. With the jeep out of action they were no longer in pursuit.

"Well done." Jack acknowledged as Chase and Tony crawled back into the jeep.

"How far to the main town?"  
"About seven miles."

"We need to hurry, Delton's probably on his way out of town as we speak."

"We'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Do you have a plan?" Jack asked. Tony thought about every that had happened, the attack on Michelle in Johannesburg, the knife to Michelle's throat, the car accident when Delton was going to pay.

"Short of ripping his fucking throat out. No."

"Just so we're clear." Jack continued.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Tony asked  
"Not at all." Jack sympathised with his anger.

"Chase?"  
"I'm with you. All the way."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Delton could feel the sweat dripping from his brow as he frantically shredded the documents from his office. Their could be no tie between himself and the police or the smugglers, he planned to be out of there as soon as possible. Two more minutes and all the evidence would be gone and he'd be on his way to the airport and then to Spain. He regretted the way things had gone, He'd admired Tony's spirit and his character, he still did, but he knew too much and he could send Delton to jail for a very long time and given the connections he had and the things he knew he'd never last a day before someone took him out. "Penny." He called out to his secretary.

"Yes sir."

"Can you get my car ready. I'll be leaving in two minutes."

"Yes sir." Penny wondered why her boss was acting so strangely. She was worried about him so she grabbed some files and made an excuse to see what was going on. When she opened the door and saw of the files spread out across the table, the pile of shredded paper on the floor she gasped. "Oh my god. Sir. What's going on?"  
"Get out! Get out!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry." She apologised as she ran out of the office, causing a scene which led others to realise what was happening. As the group outside started to watch Delton sat oblivious as he continued to shred everything in site. He placed the papers into his trash bin and set them on fire.

"Mr Delton." The secretary screamed as the fire alarms went off. Water streaming down from the sprinklers above people left him behind as they filled outside to safety.

"Mr Delton please." Penny pleaded trying to get her boss to go with her.

"Get out of here now Penny. Before It's too late."

"I'm sorry sir." She apologised as she left him behind. Delton placed more paper onto the fire, the flames charring the carpet underneath. He grabbed his briefcase and his jacket and headed out of the building, his clothes dripping wet. Outside a crowd gathered on the curb, watching as the fire department showed up and made their way inside. Delton slipped past them and into his waiting car, shaking himself off before he stepped inside. The driver repositioned his mirror, taken aback by the mans unusual dishevelled appearance and drove off.

"Where are we heading to?" Jack asked, not familiar with the layout of where Delton's office was.  
"He'll be in his office. Downtown." Tony told him, checking his gun as they past the outskirts of the main shopping district.

"What are we doing once we're there?" Chase asked, keeping an eye out from the back seat.

"You too keep guard while I take him out." Tony informed them.

"Are you sure your up for this? I could…" Jack asked, referring to the gunshot wound that was still seeping.

"I appreciate the offer Jack but this is something I have to do."

"There'll be witnesses." Chase reminded them.  
"Not if we escort him out of the building first." Tony instructed them  
"He'll be ready for that."

"I know." Tony knew as well as they did that the chances of them getting out of this alive were slim. But if it meant saving Michelle's life it was worth it.

As they pulled up just outside the building they noticed all of the fire engines and personal outside. "Wait here." Tony said, noticing Delton's secretary at the edge of the crowd.

"Tony wait." Jack didn't want him going alone.  
"There's no time to argue Jack." Tony said walking away. Penny had a look at complete shock on her face, whatever had happened it was enough to stop her from noticing the blood on his shirt or his dishevelled appearance. "Penny?"  
"Mr Almeida." She greeted him, putting a napkin to her face.

"Is Delton here?"  
"He's gone mad." She cried.

"Did he do this?"  
"He destroyed all his files."  
"Penny this is important. Where is he?"  
"He left, five minutes ago. Something about the airport." Tony didn't wait around long enough to say thankyou. He jumped back into the jeep.

"Drive." Tony said in a hurry, "He's heading for the airport." Jack sped through the streets as fast as he could, Delton wasn't going to get away this time.

Delton's car arrived at the airport and was greeted by two of his personal bodyguards. He clutched his briefcase tightly and stepped outside.

"Is the plane ready?"  
"Lift off in six minutes." The first guard told him.

"Good." Delton looked around, there was no sign of anyone, but he couldn't be certain.

"Sir."

"It's nothing." Get it together he told himself. First rule of business, don't let your men see your falling apart. The engines roaring to life Delton stepped inside the plane and took a seat, buckling himself in tightly. His first guard beside him as his second waited outside.

"Pilot. How long?" He asked, staring at the cabin, the curtain drawn obscuring his view of the cockpit.  
"Two minutes."

"We need to leave. Now." He couldn't wait any longer.

"Yes sir." The plane's engines sped up as they tried to gather momentum. The hatch closed behind him and he relaxed. As the plane levelled off he undid his seatbelt and looked around.

"What the hell?" The shot came from nowhere, it's perpetrator well hidden behind the rear seat, it hit the guard point blank in the chest killing the guard beside him instantly. Chase approached from the rear as Tony came out from the co pilots seat. "That was for Michelle" He said, pointing to the guard who had attacked her and threatened her life. "And this." He said, aiming his gun at Delton's head. "This is so you can never harm her again."

"Look it wasn't personal you just saw too much there was nothing I could do. It was never meant to go down like this, you have to believe me."  
"Hmm." He scoffed, "You know that doesn't give me much comfort."

"I'm sorry."  
"Sorry? For what?"  
"For everything."

"Say it."

"For trying to kill you. It was an oversight on my part. What can I do to make you change your mind?"  
"Hmm." Chase scoffed, "I don't like your chances."  
"Please."

"That's what my wife said when they put a gun to her head, when she pleaded for her life, and the life of our child."

"You have to believe me. I had nothing to do with that."

"What about Los Angeles? I suppose you had nothing to do with that either."

"No. You have to believe me."

"But you know who did."

"I have a number, that's all. When I heard about it I told him to hold back."  
"So I could free the hostages."  
"Yes."

"And then I was expendable?"  
"No."

"No?"  
"Yes."  
"Which is it? Yes or no?"

"Please." Delton quivered. Vengeance was unpredictable, there was no knowing how this would end.

"So we're back to that are we."

"What do you want me to do?"  
"I want to know who tried to kill my wife."

"I don't know his name I swear. But I can call him."

"Chase." Tony gestured for Chase to give Delton the phone. Delton took it and hesitated.

"They'll kill me if they know I'm compromised."

"I'll kill you if you don't make this call. DIAL!" Tony yelled his gun hovered in front of his head, almost touching Delton's temple. Delton's fingers trembled as he dialled the number.

"What do you want me to tell him?"  
"Tell him I'm dead, that the threats over. Tell them to leave Michelle alone."

"I don't have that kind of power."

"That's a shame." Tony took the safety off and aimed.

"NO! Wait. Danny. I can tell you where Danny is."  
"Where is he?"  
"His in a warehouse in downtown LA. On the corner of Tenth and Mayar."

"Is he unharmed?"  
"Last time I spoke with them. Yes."

"Goog. That helps a little."  
"Now what?"  
"Dial." Delton knew he was out of options, he dialled the last number and put the phone to his ear. "This is Delton. Yes. It's over Almeida is dead. No I don't believe she poses a threat… Understood." The call ended.

"Is she safe?"  
"I've done all I can."

"That's not good enough."  
"There's nothing else I can do." He pleaded again.

"I know." Tony aimed the gun at his head and stared him in the eyes. "You threatened my wife you son of a bitch. I'd like nothing more right now than to rip your throat out." Tony tried to pull the trigger, but couldn't. The frustration on his face, killing a man in the heat of the battle is one thing, but cold blooded murder. He tried again, but couldn't do it.

"Tony?" Chase worried about the hesitation, what was he thinking?

"Damn it." Tony cold cocked him, leaving him dazed. "We'll deal with him later.  
"Are you going to leave him alive?"  
"I'm not sure?" Tony replied honestly.

"Look Tony. I'm sorry." Chase sympathised with his dilemma. As the men discussed their options Delton grabbed the dead guards gun and took aim, but before he could fire a single shot Delton and Tony emptied their clips into him, it was over. Delton was dead.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"It's Stutter." He said to the distinct voice on the other end of the phone.

"Did you take care of Delton?" The man asked.  
"He's left. I don't think we'll be hearing from him again."  
"And Aakash?"  
"Dead."  
"That is a shame."  
"If I may impotent."  
"Yes?"  
"I have a solution to your problems, my contacts can get us in contact with another dealer."  
"And what would you ask for in return?"  
"The same deal Delton got."  
"I think we can come to some sort of arrangement."

As Chloe and Michelle sat chatting outside they were interrupted by the front door chime. Michelle looked longingly at the front room.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Chloe asked, concerned by the unexpected visitor.

"No." Michelle replied honestly.

"Stay here."

"But."  
"Don't argue." Chloe barked as she went to see who it was. She looked out of the window but she couldn't see anyone, then she looked down and saw the tiny package on the front step. She opened the door carefully and took a closer look. It was a long stemmed rose in a clear box. How bizarre Chloe thought as she knelt down to pick it up.

"What is it?" Michelle asked, wondering what was taking her so long.

"I told you to stay back." Chloe scolded her.

"Just tell me Chloe."  
"It's a rose." Chloe said looking around to see who left it.  
"A rose?"  
"Quick." Leaving it on the doorstep and closing the door.

"It doesn't make any sense."

"I know." Chloe agreed as she took another look out of the window.

"Look. I don't need to be ordered around in my own house."  
"Yes. You do."  
"How dare you?" Michelle looked at her disgusted as they stood in the kitchen arguing.

"I know you don't mean that so I'm going to forget you said that."  
"Yes I did."  
"As I said."  
"Damn you Chloe." Michelle said storming into her bedroom to grab her coat. She couldn't take this anymore. She had to go and find Danny for herself.

"Where do you think you're going?" Chloe asked following her in.

Deterred by the knowledge she wasn't alone, he decided to take a different approach. He crept around the back of the house and climbed up onto the decking. The two women inside were busy arguing and they hadn't seen his approach. He stepped closer, ducking behind the large potted palm as they got closer then disappeared down the hallway.

"Michelle." Chloe grabbed her by the arm to slow her down.

"Take your hands off me." She said, with her usual I'm going to kill you stare.

"No."  
"What do you want from me?"  
"Look Michelle I know you've had a pretty horrible day and all but Jack brought me here for a reason. You're not thinking straight."  
"Don't you start." Michelle warned her.

"Fine. Then don't listen to me. You want a reason not to do what you're thinking of doing fine." Chloe said opening up Michelle's shirt.

"What do you think you're doing?"  
"Reminding you." She said, pulling off her bandage. The pain was sharp but short, Michelle instinctively placed her hand over her womb, "Did I make my point?"  
"I hate this. I should be out helping, not sitting here like some cripple."  
"Here." She said giving her back the bandage, "How far are you going to get with that broken hand anyway?"

"You don't understand." Michelle cried.

"I know I may not seem like the kind of person who would have a relationship but I have you know. I know what it's like."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I hate this." Michelle said again, sitting down on the edge of her bed, her head in her hands.

"Jack will get him back." Chloe told her.

"But what if he can't? I can't loose him Chloe. Not like this."

"I'll get you a glass of water." Chloe wasn't sure what else she could do, hugging her felt way to personal. She grabbed a glass from the pile of dishes she had just washed and turned on the tap. She wasn't qualified for this, everyone knew she wasn't a people person. What was Jack thinking? She turned of the tap when the glass was full and went to give it to Michelle.  
"Don't move." The unfamiliar male voice told her as he held her from behind. He grabbed the knife from the bench and held it to her throat.

"Where is she?"  
"Go to hell."

"Struggling just makes it more interesting."  
"Creep." Chloe said, kicking him backwards into his groin then turning around and smashing the glass into his head. She tried to kick him again while he was down but he grabbed her ankle and spun her around forcing her to land hand on the floor. He stood over her, licking his lips pleased, as he went to plunge the knife into her chest. Chloe kicked out again, his legs buckling out from under him.

"What's going on?" Michelle asked as she came to see what all the noise was.

"Run Michelle." Chloe pleaded with her. Michelle watched, helpless as Chloe fought for her life. "Go." Chloe yelled again as he picked her up by the throat and held her suspended in the air. Michelle ran to the bedroom, reefed open the draw and grabbed her gun. "Good." It was still loaded. She took the safety off and ran back to the kitchen.

"Let her go Jacob." She ordered, her gun aimed at his head. He dropped Chloe, who hit her head as she fell back to the floor with a thud.

"You know this guy?"  
"He works for Mr Lee at the corner store."  
"You don't have the guts to pull that trigger."  
"You were at the store. Think again." Michelle's finger twitched as he stepped closer. "It was you wasn't it? You told them we were there?"  
"You don't know what you're talking about."  
"Who do you work for?"

"Give it up lady. You're not getting out of here alive." He taunted her. As he stepped closer to Michelle Chloe grabbed a butter knife and drove it into his leg.

"Bitch." He screamed as he pulled it out and went to retaliate. As the knife got closer to Chloe's throat Michelle pulled the trigger. Jacob fell forward and landed lifeless on the floor.

"Is he dead?" She asked.

"Stay back." Chloe yelled as she moved closer to check.

"Just tell me." Michelle felt like she was going to jump out of her skin.

"He's dead."  
"Good." Michelle said, a hint of vengeance in her voice. "Tony!" Michelle panicked, if they tried to kill her then maybe they tried to kill him to. What if they were successful?

"You don't know that." Chloe echoed her thoughts. "You have to think positively." Chloe reminded her. Chloe looked at the body on the kitchen floor, she couldn't leave it there, not for Michelle to look at for the next several hours. She stood up, grabbed a towel to clean up the blood and picked up one of his legs.

"What are you doing?" Michelle asked.

"Do you really want him to stay here?"  
"Let me help."  
"Not a chance."  
"Chloe. You can't do it by yourself. He's too heavy."

"Fine." Chloe knew she'd never be able to do it on her own. Besides, she was only putting him in the garage around the corner, and it's not like they were going to be lifting him. "But take it easy." Slowly they made it to the garage. The put a tarp over him, cleaned up the blood then went to fix up the mess in the kitchen.

Michelle was pacing back and forth in front of the kitchen windows, one hand on her mouth and another on her hip.

"I could make some tea." Chloe offered.

"What if something went wrong? Oh my god." She said looking at Chloe.

"I'm sure Tony's fine Michelle. He's a very resourceful guy."

"Maybe I should try to call him again." Michelle reached for the phone.

"NO!" Chloe insisted, "I'm going to make us some tea and you are going to sit down and look after yourself."

"I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to him? I love him so much." She said, grabbing her shirt around her waist as she sat down. Chloe fumbled around the kitchen, making the drinks as Michelle watched the phone. As she handed her the drink she insisted that she take a sip. "This doesn't feel right. I should have gone with him."  
"But you're pregnant." Chloe thought aloud. "We have to be realistic here."

"You think I don't know that?" She snapped at Chloe.  
"I mean he has Jack and Chase with him, and lets face it Michelle they have more field training than you do."  
"Why hasn't he called?" Michelle just kept watching the phone. The silence was overwhelming. "Can't you get in contact with them or something?"  
"I already tried. It didn't work." Chloe admitted, "Tony will be back. They always come back."

"What do you think their chances are?"  
"Who?"  
"Jack and Tony"  
"Oh. They're the best at what they do. If anyone can make it back the can."  
As the phone rang, Michelle was as white as a ghost, she couldn't bring herself to answer it. What if it was bad news. Chloe took the call as Michelle watched, her breath held as she twisted her ring around her finger. "No. I'm sorry." Chloe answered then hung up. "It was just a telemarketer." Michelle's heart sank. "I told them to rack off."

"Oh god. I don't know how much more of this I can take." Michelle ranted.

"All right Michelle that's enough."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I know you love Tony but you are much better than this. If Tony comes back he's not going to be happy if he sees you like this. He told me to keep you safe but you're not making this easy, did you think about that? He gave me one job to do and I'm failing it."

"I'm sorry."  
"I know you're scared, and I don't blame you. But what if he is dead? Are you just going to give up living?"  
"Chloe that's enough."  
"NO! You need to hear this." Michelle shook her head and walked away, Chloe backed off, hoping she'd said enough to make her see sense. Anger was a good distraction for grief.

"Oh my god." Michelle gasped as she made her way to the front door.  
"Michelle?" Chloe watched as she ran to the

window, she looked outside but there was nothing, it must have been a car driving past that she'd heard. "Damn it." How much longer could she go on like this? Admitting defeat she turned around and headed back to her seat.

As the front door opened Michelle looked up, and then told herself to stop getting her hopes up and looked back down at her tea. Tony walked into the kitchen first, followed closely by Jack and Chase. "Michelle." Tony stopped to look at her, she looked tired, not unlike his own unkempt appearance.

"Oh god." She smiled, cocking her head as she giggled with intense relief. She got up from her seat and ran over to him, Tony met her half way and grabbed her in his arms, holding her tight, taking in the smell of her hair, the touch of his hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry."

"Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine." He promised

"Delton?"  
"You don't need to worry about him anymore." Jack told her as they looked on. Chloe was glad to see they were all relatively unharmed.

"Danny?" Michelle asked.

"Right here. I'm okay sis." Danny entered the room behind them. Michelle went over and hugged her brother, then stood back to stand by Tony.

"I thought I told you to take it easy." Tony scolded her.  
"I couldn't help it. I didn't know if you were alive or dead."

"Oh sweetheart. I told you I'd never leave you."  
"I love you."  
"Oh god Michelle. I love you too."

"Thank you, again, thank you." Danny shook Jack and Chases hands.

"You're welcome." They said, almost embarrassed.

"Congratulations." Chase stepped forward, as Tony let her go and stood beside her, his arm around her waist. He wasn't letting her go any time soon. "Tony told me the good news."  
"Thank you. Chase." She shook his hand, then leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you, all of you." Michelle knew there were no real words to truly thank them for what they had done. For putting their lives on the line for a fight that wasn't there's. Michelle couldn't stop smiling as she held Tony's hand tight.

As the night grew darker and dear friends sat out under the stars sharing a fine meal and reliving better days, recent events seemed so far away. Michelle poured Jack another glass of wine, then went inside to get another bottle.

"Excuse me." Tony said, following her inside. She looked like an angel in her long white cotton dress, they way it swirled around her as she moved. He imagined what she would look like as their child grew, her beautiful belly protruding outward letting the world know their child was on its way. As she reached in to get a new bottle, Tony placed his hands around her waist, trying to imagine what it must feel like. "I missed you." She whispered.

"I missed you too." He said kissing her neck as he pulled her hair back off of her shoulders. "I'm sorry I had to go."  
"You had no choice. I understand that."

"They were threatening your life. I couldn't rest till I knew you were safe."  
"And now?"  
"I'm all yours. You're wish is my command."  
"Whatever huh?"  
"You should be resting."  
"I feel better than I have in ages."

"We do have guests." He blushed  
"But you said…"

"Hmm." He scoffed, biting his lips as she spun around to face him. He went to protest but she reached up and kissed him. "That's cheating." he grinned.

"Uh huh." She said, kissing him again. Their lips locked as they kissed each other with intense passion. His hand still on her belly, he traced a finger across the cotton of her dress.

"What does it feel like?"

"It's a weird feeling." She told him, "I haven't felt anything yet, but it's like I can sense it."  
"I can't wait to meet her."  
"Her now?"  
"Mmm." He blushed.  
"What if she's a he?"  
"That's all we need. Another stubborn Almeida. No, I think one renegade in the family is enough."  
"And she can't be a renegade?"  
"No. She'll be an angel, just like her mother." He said, pushing back her hair to let the light fall on her face.

"She it is then." Michelle agreed, kissing him back. Their guests outside could wait right now all she wanted was to be with her husband. She knew he wouldn't take her to bed, and she didn't blame him for being cautious, but there was nothing wrong with a little fore play.

- 10 -


End file.
